What the hell happened to my happy ending
by BelikovCullen
Summary: The gang has gone their separate ways, now four years later Rose is being summoned back. can she go back and face the people that hurt her the most? and if so, why is she being asked to return now, after so many years... having trouble posting now
1. My fears prelude

A.N: First off I like to say that this is my first attempt at VA fan fiction, I love reading them and a couple of weeks ago I got this idea in my mind, one that I haven't seen done yet, maybe it has but I haven't seen any. Also I like to point out that English is my third language so I ask a bit of patience from you and I don't have a beta reader, if you would like to volunteer or know anyone who might want to take on a challenge, leave your email on a review and I would love you forever ;)

Give it a try guys, I'm 3 chapters ahead and I promise they are not as short as this one, I'm also open to suggestions and ideas... let me know if you like it or if you think I should just give it up and go back to waiting table and just reading ff on my spare time. Hope you like it.

_My fears_

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm 22 years old. I'm also a Dhampir, my kind train to be guardians of the Moroi. And up until 4 years ago that is exactly what I was, but I left that life behind. In the mean time I gave birth to the most important person in the world and I named her Vicktoria Belikov Hathaway. She was my little miracle baby, miracle because two Dhampirs can't conceive due to some genetic dysfunction. But voila I did, maybe because of being healed after death, we call that being shadow-kissed. The why I did not know but I do know that she was born and the only man I ever had sex with was a Dhampir like me, his name is Dimitri Belikov. After I left court and everyone I once called a friend behind, I moved in with my father, Abe Mahzur, the tough Zmey became a big puddle of goo the first time he held my daughter in his arms, the moment she wrapped her little fist around his finger her was done for. My little miracle had a way of doing that, one look and you were done for, she had even my father's big and bad guardians were wrapped around her little finger. I believe that when she grows older she's going to be a bigger flirt that I ever was. Scary thought actually.

I never told him that I was pregnant, but Vick knows who her daddy is. I've been showing pictures of her daddy since she was born, she didn't understand than but she understands now, she's a perfect blend of us, with her long brown hair and those deep eyes that I swear could look deep into my soul sometimes.

Today she asked me why her daddy didn't like her, she told me that she would never be naughty again if daddy came to read her a bed time story. That ripped my heart, simply because I never gave him the opportunity to do so. If you have a child you might understand how I might feel right now. Her little eyes filled with tears ripped my heart in about a million pieces. I never thought my heart capable of so much love, yet the moment I felt her move for the first time inside me, I knew there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for her. I knew that if needed I'd give her my life.

But what she was asking me, such a simple act, and yet I could not give her that. All she wanted was her daddy, a father she only knew from pictures. A father I kept away from her. For my own selfish reasons, yes! But now at 3 years old she was asking me for her daddy, a daddy she had seen yesterday. A daddy that had no idea who she was.

Oh but that was about to change, because I couldn't deny her anything, I couldn't force him to except her but I sure as hell was going to try.

Just like her laughter was the best sound in the world to me, her little sobs were the worse.

I could face down big bad strigoi, but facing Guardian Belikov after 4 years scared me more than anything… but it was going to happen, he was going to find out he had a daughter, and if he decided he wanted nothing to do with her than I would get her through this, after I killed him.

No, I won't really kill him, but I would most likely hurt him.

I wasn't afraid of him rejecting me, hell I still loved him just as much as I did way back when, but I expected nothing from him for myself, apparently his love had faded. What I was afraid of was him rejecting our daughter. That was a fear that gave me nightmares at night.

I love him but I love her more, and even though I wish I could be her mommy and her daddy forever it just wasn't that simple. He will find out, tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I wasn't going to post so soon but since they gave me day off and since I was blown away by the response I got from you I decided to give you this today instead of next week. I've written FF before in other sites but I've never had this good a response before so here goes chapter 1… hope it explains a bit more.

Disclaimer: None of the well-known characters are mine, they all belong to RM

The reason why

"Hey Lis," I was happy when the knock on my door turned out to be Lissa and not Adrian, I love him but I woke up today in no mood to flirt with him.

"I have to talk to you," I could feel worry through the bond but she seemed to be blocking me, so I didn't push.

"Sure Lis, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm starting… oh God I'm so sorry rose, but I have feelings for Dimitri too," wait, what did she just say?

"It's only natural Lis, you just saved his soul," that had to be it; she wouldn't do this to us.

"Not friendship feelings Rose, I mean romantic feelings," she explained as if I was dumb.

"Nice joke Lis, ha ha ha funny now what did you came here for?" this had to be a joke.

"I'm sorry Rose but I can't help how I feel about him," this couldn't be happening to me. This had to be some sort of a joke, and I wish it was but the stupid bond we shared told me she wasn't lying, she really did have feelings for my Dimitri.

"Lis, why are you telling me this?" it was a stupid question but right now I couldn't really bring myself to think straight.

"Because you are my best friend and I wanted to make sure things between us remain okay," how fucking naïve can one be? No, things between us would never be the same again. But there was a chance, even if slim, that our friendship could be saved.

"What are you going to do about said feelings," I couldn't contain the venom that dripped of each word.

"I'm not going to squash it, I'm just going to let it happen Rose," her voice was small as if she feared me.

Bile, pure and undiluted, rose to my mouth. How could she? Why would she? We were supposed to be friends, supposed to be sisters.

"How can you do this to me?" I paused to compose myself. "To Christian? Oh yeah remember him? Your boyfriend, the one you claim to love so much?" this time I injected as much venom into each question as I possibly could.

"He already told me he doesn't want you anymore, and Christian can't do for me what he can," before I could control my body I had walked over to her and slapped her across the face. I hadn't meant to hit her but hearing her say that just pushed me over the limit.

"Just leave Lissa, before I do something I don't really want to," she had tears running down her face and through the bond I could feel the pain she felt from my slap and from my back being turned to her, well good I hope she felt that pain for a long time.

"But Rose-

"No buts Lissa, or should I say Princess Vasilisa, leave my room you are no longer welcome here," at this point I really wish vampires were like the ones in True Blood and she would be thrown out on her but by some unknown force. Though I had half a mind of throwing her out by my own force, but I decided that wouldn't be my best option.

"I didn't want it to be this way Rose, I really didn't," she was sobbing and that sound was fueling my anger, thankfully she left.

At this point, being left completely alone, I decided to leave court. I had nowhere to go though, and I could hardly ask Adrian for money again. Janine was out of the question. Right now all I really needed was a friend. And Adrian could be just who I needed. I left my room in search of him; his room was the first place I went, thankfully that was where he was.

"Little Dhampir always a pleasure," he stepped aside to let me in.

"Oh Adrian," I literally threw myself at him; he staggered back a little but managed to keep us upright. Now being held by him I couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked my body.

"Rose what happened? Oh my god kid, talk to me," he sounded panicked but still held me close to him.

Between sobs I tried telling him what Lissa had done to me. He must have understood well, what I didn't understand was why he was pushing me off of him.

"I should've known," he spat the words out like they tasted bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked while wiping tears from my face.

"Look Rose, if Lissa wants to fuck the Russian then let her, he doesn't want you get that through your head, I'm sick of being brushed aside by you because of him, come back when you have made up your mind until then I'm not available for you," he did to me what I did to Lissa, he turned his back on me.

What had just happened? I'm mean, yeah I knew he had feeling for me but we had agreed to be friends, but he apparently did not want to be my friend anymore.

"Adrian-

"No Rose, I don't care."

Those three words, the final words he said to me hurt more than the slap I gave Lissa. Maybe in other circumstances they wouldn't have, but my heart was hurt already, too fragile to take this too. I stumbled out of his room without any particular direction in mind. My legs carried me back to my room where I found Christian arm raised about to knock.

"Don't bother Sparky I'm right here," he took one look at me and flinched.

"You look like shit," true to his personality as always.

"Trust me I feel worse," I had no smart come back for him, shit I don't think I had anything left.

"What happened to you Rose?" should I tell him? No, it wasn't my place.

"Nothing Christian, what is it you wanted?" right now all I wanted was to be left alone and wallow in my own misery.

"I've been looking for Lissa, thought maybe she was with you."

"She was with me a couple of hours ago, broke my heart and then left, probably back with her new conquest," or maybe I just didn't care anymore if it was or not my place to tell.

"What are you talking about Rose?" he glared at me.

How dare he? "Guess she only told me about her lust for Guardian Belikov," I spat the words at him.

"Is this what this is about then? You are jealous because Lissa saved Dimitri and now he's grateful so you think they have a thing," good he was angry, maybe I could instigate a fight, it wouldn't be fair for the fact that he could burn me but I sure wanted to hurt something today.

"Believe what you want Sparky, I could give two shits about you right about now."

"You never did like me, did you? You never thought I was good enough for Lissa, you are just a spiteful bitch," no, on second thought I really didn't wanna fight him; after all we've been through together I actually respected Christian a lot. I stepped around him and opened my door.

"Spiteful bitch? Huh that must be me, you know what Christian, fuck you," and I slammed the door on his face.

Wow, the universe was against me today. Picking up my suit case I stepped to my closet and started taking all my clothes from it and stuffing it into my bag. I didn't have a lot of stuff so it proved easy to pack. Taking out my cell phone I called Sydney.

"What have you done now Rose?" it was actually nice to hear from her.

"Well hello to you too Lilly girl," I made my words as light as I could manage.

"Sorry but you never call me to check the weather," she laughed.

"True, hey Sydney, I need Abe's phone number," no point beating around the bush.

"I'm not allowed to give you that Rose, let me call him and give him your number," she sighed.

"Thanks Sydney." And I hung up the phone. After I finished packing everything I moved my suitcase to the door and lay on my bed for the last time. I must have fallen asleep because the ring of my phone woke me up.

"Hello?"

"Decided to take my offer than," Abe sounded amused.

"I need a place to stay, can you help me?"

"You and how many others?" he asked me. I hated questions as answers to my own questions, but I guess this was necessary.

"Just me old man, I'm leaving court," we weren't close but he was the only I could turn to right now.

"Aren't you a hero there now after you saved the queen?"

"Yeah, that's what they call me."

"Then why leave?" touché.

"Because I want to."

"Let me make some calls, I'll get back to you when there's a car by door waiting for you, and kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Need me to do anything?" he didn't need to explain what he meant, I knew from my time in Russia that his business weren't always clean.

"No dad, just get me out of here."

"Can do, later Kiz," I didn't say anything and waited for the phone to click off on his end first.

Not knowing what my future holds I decided to shower and put on some clean clothes. I had barely finished putting my used clothes in my suitcase when my phone rang again.

"Yeah?" no hello this time.

"It's at the door for you, her name is Amanda," he told me.

"Thanks again old man," I hadn't really expected him to come through so quickly.

"Anything for you Kid," he hung up the phone.

As I walked to the gates with my suitcase dragging behind me, I was once again center of attention; everyone was openly staring at me.

"Hey Rose," Eddie Castile was running to meet me.

"Hey Eddie," I just prayed to God that he wasn't about to hurt me too.

"I didn't know you were going on vacation," he looked confused.

"I'm not going on vacation Eddie, I'm leaving court."

"What? Why?"

No point in keeping it from him, so I told him how my day had started and all that had followed, by the time I finished he looked really sad.

"Can I come with you?" well that surprised me.

"No Eddie, you have a bright future ahead of you, this is where you belong," he hugged me to him but didn't protest.

"You'll come back?" he asked me hopefully.

"Not if I can help it," I told him honestly.

"Stay in touch Rose," he hugged me again and I walked away before I dragged him with me.

The guardians watched me skeptically as I walked out. A red civic parked with a girl standing by the door turned out to be my ride.

She wasn't much of a talker and I was thankful for that. She handed me an envelope and dropped me off at the airport, she told me a ticket had been bought for me and that all I had to do was check in. In the envelope I found cash and keys. From there I landed in Boston ma and Abe himself was there to pick me up.

"You going to tell me why you decided to leave court?" he asked. Guess there was no warm greeting.

"Just needed a change of scenery is all," was the only information I was willing to give.

"Stubborn like your mother I see, okay than you can tell me when you are ready," the drive was quiet and when we got to his house he showed me to what would be my room. I got settled in and as the days passed I saw very little of him. I would check in on Lissa every once in a while to know what was going on there. One day I got sucked in as her and Dimitri were making out, I forced myself out of her head to empty my stomach on the tub, thank heavens for small favors, as I was in the shower when this happened.

After this my day was spent sleeping and throwing up, the days that followed were not much different either. Abe had witness this a couple of days in a row which led to most uncomfortable talk of my life.

"Are you pregnant Rosemarie?"

"Not possible old man," I told him as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Not possible as in you are still a virgin?"

"Dad really, do we have to talk about this now?" more vomit.

"Yes we are, and you didn't answer my question, so I take it that you are not a virgin and there for could be pregnant, I know this because I remember how your mother got when she was pregnant with you."

"I had sex dad but it was a Dhampir so not possible," I was hugging the toilet and half leaning on the tub, sad really because I wasn't even hung-over, being hung-over one expects to end in this position but I was just sick and that was sad.

"Amuse me than and take this," he handed me one of those in-home pregnancy test, he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him giving me some privacy, I guess he wanted it done now.

I did amuse him and took the test, I left it in the sink and went to lie down, because my head was now feeling too heavy for my body.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm sure its negative but I didn't wait to find out, it's in the bathroom go look," I waved him off.

"I'm too young for this," he murmured on his way back to my bed.

I didn't know what he was talking about until he tossed the stick at me.

"That has to be wrong," I sat up in disbelief. The test was positive, but it just couldn't be.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa, I'll make you some appointments," he moved towards the door. It took a second to register what he meant.

"Abe, if I am pregnant I'm not aborting," there was no way I could, it would be murdering an innocent.

"Who's the father? If you are not going to abort than the father needs to know," yeah he was one to talk.

I told him the whole story, he wasn't happy but he didn't push the subject either. Time went by fairly quickly, I had decided the moment that the doctor confirmed I was pregnant that I was going to have this baby and raise him or her by myself. When she was born and I looked into her eyes for the first time I knew I was meant to do this. Meant for her; my little miracle baby.

Four years went by and I had forgotten the Academy, Court and everything connected to them. Well not forget really but I did ménage to lock it in my mind.

Until today, and this little note that came from god knows who.

"Rose, you must come back to the academy." Was all that was on it.

Simple words that opened the gates to the memories I forced away.

2A.N: tell me what to think… good or bad I'll only know if you share your thoughts… Much love to Itasaku1, mavebelikova, kyoko minion, vampzgirl, and my first reviewer diffrentkey you guys rulehope you liked this one too.


	3. chapter 3

A.N: Hey guys first I like to say WoOoW, I've never even dreamed of having this big a response to my story, normally I'm always checking my phone for txt lately I've been checking it to see if I have any new emails. I thought maybe I'd get a couple of review but you guys went above and beyond and I love you, Thank you so much. And second I just like to say I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I needed to connect my last one with the next one, hope you like it though.

The past has a funny way of creeping up on you

It's funny how a tiny piece of paper with only six words on it, could open the proverbial flood gates of my memory.

Since the attack on the queen four years ago, when Tasha Ozera had attempted to kill Queen Tatiana and I had interfered; my past was safely locked in the deepest corner of my mind. The Academy and everything connected to it was safely stored away and I had never brought it to surface until now. All of a sudden it all bombarded me way worse than when the ghosts come to me.

All of it coming to surface, too quickly for me to grasp at any one thought in particular. All because of this stupid little note that asked me to go back to the Academy.

Lissa was the only one I never really managed to store away, we had been the best of friends and we had history together, plus we have a spirit bond that even if you ignore it you still know it's there. But after the princess was left all alone I too stopped checking in on her.

Well technically the Last Dragomir, Princess Lissa would never be alone but all our friends had left.

I left first, Eddie was second. Christian took off next and Dimitri left soon after. Mia and Adrian left at the same time but not together. So the Princess was left friendless and I just couldn't bring myself to care. Except for Mia and Eddie they had all hurt me deeply.

"Mamma," her little voice brought me back to the present.

"Yeah Baby," she had her little arms raised so I picked her up. She, was Vicktoria Belikov Hathaway, my little miracle baby.

"Mamma the doow gave me an oui," she whined.

I checked her little face and there was no tears only a pout.

"Bad door want mommy to go yell at the door for you?" I asked her holding her closer to me and believe me, for her I would really yell at the door.

She giggled, God I loved that sound.

"Silly mama the doow no has eas," she explained it as if I was new to this.

"Want me to go kick it then?"

"No mamma than you get an oui too," she lifted her little chubby foot so that she could show me her little chubby red toe. "See mamma."

I tried holding back the laughter but it was so hard.

"What did the door do to deserve your wreath Princess?"

"It wouldn't stay how I wanted," she huffed at me.

"I believe I have to talk to your babba, he spoils you too much."

"Mamma you being silly today, babba is not hea."

"Here, let mommy kiss it better," I flipped her upside down and kissed her little toe. We laughed together; I lived for moments like this. Only this time it felt tainted because my mind was on that stupid note. I wanted to just ignore it, pretend I never received it.

"Go play baby, mommy's going to call your babba," I set her back down and watched as she skipped back toward her play room.

I dialed his number and as usual he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Kiz," he greeted me.

"Hey old man," he hated that I called him old; after all he was only 39.

"Is Vick ok?" once you have a kid no one cares how you are doing I guess.

"She misses her babba, when are you coming home?"

"Tell her I miss her too, I'll be home next week. What's on your mind kiz?" damn, he knew me too well.

"Nothing pressing, I got a note saying that I need to go back to the Academy. Know anything about it?" Abe Mahzur, my dad, made it his business to know everything about me.

"No Kiz, but I can investigate if you like," I knew that even if I told him no he would do it anyway.

"Okay dad, I'll tell Vick you are coming next week," I hated talking on the phone so I always made our conversations short.

"Hey Rose?" he too had something on his mind.

"Yeah," We were too much alike.

"You going?" he sounded as if he wanted me to go, weird.

"I don't think so dad," going back to the Academy wouldn't have been the end of the world but I just didn't want to face my past.

"I'll call you if I find out anything; if not ill see my girls on Wednesday."

"Okay old man, I'll give Vick a squeeze for you."

"Make that two and I'll bring gifts."

"Deal," I hung up the phone, we never said good bye, ever.

Living with my father was great, he loved Vick and we pretty much had the house to ourselves, magical wards were put in place around the house weekly so we were safe here, and if anyone got through the wards I would give them a run for their money, I had been well trained. I love it here, I like the change of season, I like how I'm just Rose and my baby girl is just that, not some anomaly result of two dhampirs getting together.

Our last names meant nothing to the people here, I had come across a couple of strigois but they were no challenge to me. I also came across a moroi here and there, but the mainstream I travelled was a human one. Victoria was more human than Moroi and even though I worried about her safety, I wasn't insane about it. She had started 'head start' last September and was doing great, at three years old she could spell her whole name with the abc blocks and had a blast with the little kids there.

She had my social skills and unfortunately my attitude too, but thankfully she had her daddy's brains.

"You need to come Rose," Lissa's thoughts came into my mind.

Shit, I had become an expert at blocking her but I was so lost in thought that my mental shield must have slipped.

If she wants me to go, than I guess my mind is made up. No way in fucking hell was I going back to St. Vlad's.

She had been the reason why I left court to begin with, her and her developing feelings for my Russian. No, he was at fault too but she was my best friend, she should've fucking known better.

Though I was mad at him for their little make out section, I couldn't hate him for being vulnerable.

She had tried apologizing to me through our bond but I would have none of it. In the months following my departure I started working on blocking her from my mind but every once in a while when her moods were too strong I would get sucked in, it wasn't until I watched everyone walk out on her that I actually became an expert.

After I left, Eddie was next. I don't know all the events that led him to leave but from what I gathered he was assigned to Lissa but refused to guard her. 'They came first' but to Eddie friendship came first and he knew what she did to me, so he left to work at St. Vlad's with Alberta.

I didn't know if he was still there but it would be nice to see him again.

I thought I had learned to block my mind; after all it had been over a month since the Eddie episode. But I was wrong because just as I was going into labor I got sucked in to her head; talk about inconvenience, being that my body was going through hell while my mind was stuck in her head.

She was telling Christian what had happened between her and Dimitri. Poor Christian was crushed. He loved her but he didn't stick around after the news. I felt bad for him; he lost Tasha three months earlier when she was executed for trying to murder the queen. And now he was losing Lissa too. I've no idea where he ended up but he too was gone.

This time though when I got sucked into here head I took great pleasure in staying. Dimitri was saying his goodbyes.

"I'm sorry Princess," his face was pained; at first I didn't realize what he was apologizing for, but a little search of her thoughts and I realized he was also leaving her.

"It's Lissa for you, we've been over this, but please don't leave Dimitri, I love you," she was crying. Back when we were friends I would've killed the bastard that made her cry, but now it was giving me great pleasure.

"Princess we both know that this can never happen, I love Roza, only my Roza… I know I hurt her and I don't expect her to ever forgive me, I don't even expect I'll see her again, but it's her I love… we confused things, I'm sorry," he was exasperated but he was right, he would never see me or my baby again.

"Dimitri I love you, I'm not confused," she insisted.

"I'm sorry Princess, I care deeply for you and I'm forever grateful for what you did for me, you saved my soul. But I can never love you like I love her; I've talked to Hans and Alberta, they will make sure that my replacement is capable of protecting someone in your status, and I'll be leaving for my hometown tomorrow."

She stepped closer to him as her eyes focused on his, oh god she was going to compel him.

"Don't even," he looked away from her.

"You can't leave me, after all I've done you, don't you want to stay?" she wasn't fighting fair and from what I knew of my comrade she was not going to change his mind.

He lasted 10 months longer than I had. I had considered telling him about Vicktoria but in the end I had decided against it.

I guess the reason why I didn't hate him was because he had explained to me why he was avoiding me and I actually understood his reasons, when he had been cleared from any suspicions of still being strigoi I had visited him and we had talked, talking led to sex and sex led to me having my little angel today. Guilt consumed me every day for keeping her from her daddy but I wasn't ready for him to be back in my life. Selfish? I know but I just wasn't ready for that.

Bringing myself back to reality I made Vick some lunch and told her the news about her babba, together we marked the days off the calendar until Abe came home.

Wednesday before I took her to school she marked the calendar and was super excited about babba being here later. I went about my day as usual, Abe didn't want me working so I just stayed home with Vick, today after I dropped her off I came back home to clean and start on something nice for dinner, I missed my dad when he went away for more than a week like this. My alarm went off telling me it was time to go get my little angel from school.

"Hey Rose what are you doing here?" Ms. Janice one of the ladies that were responsible for handing the kids to the right parent asked me.

"Picking up Vicky what else?" I swear she needed to retire.

"She's gone already, her grandfather picked her up."

"Okay, thanks Ms. Janice," I walked away praying Abe had indeed gotten here earlier and picked her up, but something was off, as I grabbed my phone to call Abe I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off and that I was being watched.

"Hey old man," I greeted before he had a chance to speak.

"Hey Kiz, what's up?"

"You took Vick without telling me, you know I hate when you do that so don't do that again y-

"Rose I didn't take Vick," he interrupted my venting.

"What?"

"I'm still flying, got delayed a little because of some engine failure, I haven't landed yet," I couldn't hold back the sob that racked my body.

"Daddy they took my baby," I was in full blown panic now.

"Go home Kiz, if its human kidnapping than they will ask for ransom, I'll land in an hour and I'll come straight home," there was nothing for it now, I wanted to search for her but I didn't know where to look, Abe would know though. In my mind I knew that it wasn't a human kidnapping because Janice had told me Abe picked her up, which led me to believe that compulsion was used. I must have paced a whole on the floor. I had been bawling my eyes out and almost missed the envelope that was slipped under the door. I ran out to see if I could catch whoever had left it but no one was there. I picked up and ripped open the envelope.

"She's in no danger

Come to the Academy and you can have her back

I assure you she's safe."

I think they forgot who I am, or maybe they think I'm still a teenager with an attitude problem. I guess they didn't know mamma Rose, for taking my daughter without my permission there would be hell to pay, if anything happened to her I would rip the bastard in half with my bare hands. I dug out my phone again and redialed me father's number.

"Looks like I'm going to Montana."

"Why?"

"They took Vicktoria," was all I needed to say.

2A.N: If you review leave me your name so I can properly thank you. Diffrentkey, vampzgirl, kyoko minion, mavebelikova, itasaku1 you guys rock my world. And to my new reviewers dimitrilvr2015, ozeragirl, and inebelikov thank you guys for giving me kind words… hope you guys enjoy this one… and yes the big reveal is coming on the next chapter... see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: Wow guys you truly are awesome, I was going to hold back on some of the chapters not to torture you guys or beg for reviews in order to update, I was going to hold back for when the muse left so I would have something to give you… but the muse seems to like me and every time she gives me something when I'm away from my computer I write it down on whatever piece of paper I can get my hand on. My purse looks worse than the trash bin of someone with the flu, lol full of napkins lmfao… anyway the big reveal was misinterpreted but the next chapter where she tell him is written and I'll post it after ive finished the final touch ups… well let me shut my face up so you guys can get to the good stuff… good reading y'all._

Chapter 3

Reunions aren't always bad

Its impressive how quickly you can make things happen when you have as much money as my father does. By the time Abe got home I was packed and ready to go, the trip to Montana was long and tiring, in a different situation I would've probably slept the whole way, but my only thought was on Vicktoria and getting her home where she belonged. Abe was sleeping peacefully next to me, and I could only imagine how tired he was landing from one trip only to get back on a plane and travel again. Funny how even something so insignificant as being on plane on my way to Montana could bring back memories, memories that I had stored away and that now I couldn't seem to get away from. Sitting here watching the clouds pass by I could remember him the day he found me and Lissa and put us on plane similar to this, and brought us back to the place I was now headed willingly, well somewhat willingly.

We landed in the school's air strip and memories of me and Lissa walking to the black SUVs tried to break through but true to form I squashed them away. I was here for one reason and one reason only, and that was to take Vicktoria and leave, not remember things that had no place in my life anymore.

A guardian I didn't recognize drove us to the school, at the gate he vouched that we weren't strigoi trying to break in and have a feast, not that strigoi could just walk-in to the school do to the magical wards that protected the school grounds but precautions had to be taken when the lives of so many innocent children were in their hands.

After we were in my hand took permanent residence at the door handle, and the moment the car came to a full stop I was out of the car. Kirova and Alberta apparently was our welcome committee.

"Rose it's so nice to see you again," Alberta had moved forward with her arms open as if to hug me but I sidestepped her.

"Where's my daughter?" I didn't want formalities from these people.

"She's in the kinder side of campus," Kirova answered while Alberta looked back and forth between us, confused.

"You didn't know about this?" I asked Alberta.

"No, of course she doesn't know," Kirova snapped at me.

"Look, it's taking every ounce of my self-control, which we both know it's not a huge supply, to not hurt you right now, so I suggest you go get my daughter and don't snap at me," I added in for good measure. I was furious that she had done this. At this point Alberta came to stand beside me and she too was glaring at Kirova.

"I can't believe you stooped so low, you went as far as kidnapping a child?" Alberta was shocked.

"Oh please I didn't harm the child, you wasn't even my idea I just gave the go ahead, plus you said it yourself that we needed her here, well now she is; mission accomplished," God I hated the sound of her voice.

"I see you are still the same bitch you were back when I was in school, no scratch that not the same because now you've added kidnapping to your arsenals," I yelled at her, a lot of heads snapped our way.

"Let's move this somewhere more private, shall we?" Alberta suggested.

"I like it here, that way we can just leave once you give me back my daughter," my agitation was escalating.

"Please, you are already here, at least listen to us," Kirova sounded really tired; like something was weighing heavily on her mind, though I disliked her I could sympathize as I felt the same.

"Nobody loves a warm welcome more than me but all we came for was the girl so if you would be so kind," Abe stepped out of the car and wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Ibrahim?" Kirova looked surprised at the sight of him.

"Long time no see Kirova, now my granddaughter," he was short and to the point.

"Guardian Castile will bring her here, but I wish you would at least hear me out," Wow I never thought I would live to see the day where Kirova begged, but low and behold she was begging, even better she was begging me.

"I need a feed and my guardians could use some rest, I don't think it wise to travel back right away, and what do you say we hear them out," Abe said in my ear so that only I could hear him, again I got the impression he wanted me here.

"It must be important, and let me tell you, someone better be dying for you to have kidnapped my daughter or I swear to you someone will," she must have believed me because she flinched.

"Rose," someone called my name, I looked over to my right just as a little hurricane of brown hair came running at me at a full sprint. My heart soared as the world lifted off my shoulders, I bent down just in time to catch her as she flung her little body at me. She smelled wrong, whoever had given her a shower had used a different shampoo but I could care less, hell I couldn't really care about anything now that I had my baby in my arms. I handed her off to Abe just in time to be swept off my feet, wrapped in strong arms as he spun us around.

"I missed you Rose."

"Eddie put me down," I couldn't help but laugh, I had missed him too much. I was just too happy to see him.

"Oh Rose it's been too long," he must have really been happy to see me because he held on to me.

"Let go of my mommy," she kicked him.

"So this is your doing then?" he chuckled, I knew he was talking about Vicktoria.

"Yes, this is my daughter," I said it proudly.

"I should've known, she's a mini Rose."

Victoria was now tugging at my pant leg, I dropped down to my knees so I could be at her eye level, "Oh baby," I hugged her to me.

"Hi mommy," she giggled as I peppered kisses on her face. I held her at arm's length and inspected from head to toe.

"No harm was done to her, which is less than I can say about Mr. Castile," Kirova said as Eddie ran a hand over his shin, where Vick had kicked him.

"Vicktoria apologize," it was so hard to be stern with her, especially after being away from her for over a day.

"I sowwy Eddie," she smiled brightly at him.

"Like I could be mad at someone as cute as you," he smiled back as he pinched her cheek. Huh one more sucker added to her army of minions.

"Look I'll hear you out, but only because of Alberta and just to make myself clear, you ever pull a stunt like this and I'll K. I. L. L. you with my bare hands, clear?" I had my finger right in Kirova's face.

"Crystal," was her only response.

"What's wong mamma?" my baby was ever so attentive.

"Nothing sweetheart, go with babba okay, mommy has to go talk with these people."

"Can I play with Eddie instead," oh those puppy dog eyes, I hoped one day I would grow immune to them.

"He's working baby-

"I'll take her Rose," he cut me off and her little face lit up.

"You've known her what? A day and you are already wrapped around her little finger, bad form Guardian Castile," I chuckled at him.

"What can I say, she has my heart already, and it's been two days. I was in charge of her when she arrived yesterday," he turned his smile on me.

"Take good care of her will you, we can catch up before I leave."

"I already did but now that I know she's your daughter I'll triple my efforts."

I watched as Eddie picked her up and tossed her in the air as she laughed loudly. Knowing that she was safe my body relaxed a bit.

"Come with me Rose," I started to follow Alberta but she stopped abruptly. "Only Rose Kirova, I wanna talk to her alone," Kirova started to protest but gave up on it when Alberta fixed her with a glare.

Once in her office we took seats facing each other and I waited for her to initiate conversation.

"Look Rose I really am happy to see you, and I had no idea she was planning on taking your daughter. Truth be told I didn't even know you had a daught-

"Alberta it's okay really, I know you didn't help her," I cut her off. "But why am I here? This has to be important for Kirova to go as far as kidnaping my baby."

"When Eddie came to work here he told me that you had left for good, and since you didn't keep in touch I believed him. So my question is, have you been keeping tabs in our world?" she asked me.

"No, can't say I have," and in all honesty I had not, you can't ignore memories if you keep thinking of things that connect.

"Well things have changed a lot, for the better I might say, after Vasilisa saved Dimitri," I couldn't help but wince at the mention of him.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know you still had feelings for him," she sounded worried.

"And I didn't realize you knew," I was a bit shocked.

"Besides the time I caught you after hours trying to be all sneaky, I might be old Rose but I'm not blind, but what confirmed it for me was how you reacted when he didn't make it out of the caves."

"That obvious huh?" I guess it was.

"Like I said, I'm not blind. Are you planning on telling him?"

"Telling him what?" I wasn't quick enough to grasp just what she was asking me.

"I know it's not my place to interfere but are you going to tell him about Vicktoria?" she had nailed my secret on the head with less than 5 minutes, I was fucked.

"How do you know?" I was a bit taken aback with this.

"I watched you grow up, she looks a lot like you when you were that age, but the eyes, those are his eyes Rose and the nose too, plus no offence but she way more loving than you were at that age," she smiled at me.

"You are too wise for your own good lady, and no I don't plan on telling him. I'm sure he has a life of his own maybe even children of his own; I can't interfere after I chose to walk away. Now back to why I am here," I ended the topic and pushed on so she knew not to dwell.

"Let me get straight to the point than, avoid any more memories shall I," she was too wise.

"Tell me."

"Thanks to you we found a way to bring strigoi back to the person they were before, and the school now teaches willing moroi to use their magic in a fight, some are even being trained in hand to hand combat, obviously that is a last case scenario but none the less, with the alarming number of moroi that stepped forward and are willing to fight the age decree was nulled," she paused to let it sink in.

"This is great news Alberta, but still doesn't explain why I am here," I wasn't trying to be rude to her but just being here was giving me a headache.

"Well, one of the strigoi that we brought back gave us some Intel on their movement, an attack is being planned… an attack bigger than the one that happened while you were still here," at this point she looked just as tired as Kirova did earlier, so this is what was weighing them down.

"Where are they going to hit?" but a sinking feeling told me I already knew the answer to my own question.

"The Academy Rose, it seems the think by taking out the novices they'll destroy us easier and the morois here sweeten the deal for them all."

"Do you know how big of an attack?" I was curious.

"From what he said hundreds," she sighed.

"Hundreds? Working together? They'll wipe this place clean Alberta," I was shocked.

"They'll have to get through me first," she said with conviction, and I knew she could stand her ground but against hundreds she didn't stand a chance.

"And you believe him?"

"Yes Rose we do, we didn't take him for his words alone of course, we sent out scouts and there really is a movement," she was being truthful.

"How soon?" this wouldn't end well.

"We think graduation," she ran a hand over her brows and at this point her age showed on her face.

"That's only a couple of months away, what are you going to do?'

"I was hoping you would help us, is what Kirova meant when she said I needed you here," was she serious.

"Why me though?" I had to know.

"We plan on bringing in reinforcements of course, now that we know this we can't just be sitting ducks ready for the picking, we will fight. I was hoping you would fight with us, we can't send the kids home it's not safe anymore. We are going to try and get as many moroi here as we can without alerting the strigoi of our plan, we don't want them to attack sooner than we are ready for," she paused once again as if to give me time to take this all in.

"I don't know what to say, four years ago I would've been happy that you picked me to fight beside you, but today I have Vicktoria to think of and yes I would kill any Strigoi that tried to get near her as I had to do a couple of times already but to willingly put myself in danger, I don't know Alberta," she looked saddened with my answer.

"I understand, thank you Rose for listen-

"Is Dimitri here?" I interrupted her; it was only logic that if they called me here than he would probably have been called here too.

"He got in yesterday, but he left in a convoy to bring some morois here, they should be back later on today," looking at my cell I realized it was 1 am, middle of moroi day.

"There is something I must do first before I can give you an answer, but for now I need sleep, I've been on human schedule for four years my body is tired and after taking all this in so is my mind. Can you arrange a room for us? Me, Vick, my dad and his guardians?"

"I'm sure Kirova has arranged something already, but if not of course I can," we left her office together as she took me to one of the guest apartments. Along the way Eddie handed me a sleeping Vicktoria.

"You staying Rose?" he asked me expectantly.

"For tonight, I'm not sure if it will be permanent," I answered honestly.

"Good enough, you look dead on your feet, look me up after you rest," he gave me a side hug and rubbed Vick's back before heading off in a different direction than us. Abe must have had everything set up with Kirova for us; Alberta showed me to where I was staying and left me to get some rest. After she left I laid Vick down and got ready for bed, thoughts of what Alberta had told me plagued me. Could I walk away knowing that they could use me? Could I walk away and wait for the news that hundreds had been slaughtered? Not that I thought that highly of myself enough to think that if I stayed no one would die, but could I really sleep at night knowing that I could have saved at least one? It took a couple of hours for sleep to take me and even than it wasn't restful sleep. It was sleep plagued with nightmares of bloodied corpses and of people I knew with red rimmed eyes, by the time I woke up Vick was gone, but thankfully my father left a note telling me that he had taken her. I got up showered and dressed for the day, it was 2 in the afternoon which meant the Moroi and most of the guardians were fast asleep it was the perfect time for me to let off some steam in the gym.

Four years had changed absolutely nothing in this gym and for that I was thankful, I woke up feeling a bit nostalgic. I ran a 12 laps and mistreated some dummies, 2 hours later and I was feeling like a new person. On my walk back to my 'room' I felt her before I saw her.

"Rose, you came," seriously, the bitch sounded happy to see me.

I pretended to not have heard her and kept walking; apparently she didn't take the hint.

"Rose, wait," she was running after me. Once she was close enough I hardened my face and turned to face her.

"Oh Rose I ne-

"Princess do us both a favor and don't talk to me, if you see me look the other way, if you feel like you need to talk to me, don't," I turned and walked away. Leaving her shocked, really what the fuck did she expect from me? A hug and a smile, well she can go fuck herself for all I care.

By the time I finished my second shower my stomach was demanding food, bringing to mind that I hadn't eaten since they had taken my baby, no wonder I felt weak through out my work out. 6:30 great breakfast was being served, I guess I would have no problem falling back into this schedule if it was needed, and Vick would too all I had to do was put her down for an afternoon nap and she would be awake all night too. One thing I had to say was that the Academy kept us well fed, and it was in the middle of a big plate of scrambled eggs and bacon Eddie came to join me.

"I see you haven't lost your appetite," he joked.

"I see you're still gay," right back at ya.

"Ha-ha Rose, sorry just because I didn't fall for your charms doesn't mean I'm gay, plus Mia would disagree with you," he laughed.

"I remember you talking about me naked once," I threw a piece of bacon at him.

"That my dear was before my gentlemen days," I couldn't help but laugh with him on this one.

"Before you went gay you mean?" this time he threw a sausage at me. I wiggled it at him and we both laughed at my little innuendo.

"So, you and Mia huh? I like it," and I really did, they would be good to each other.

"Yeah, it's new nothing official yet, we've been talking and she arriving today. Can't wait to see her."

"She's coming? Good it will be nice to see her again," I hadn't realized how much I had missed Mia until just now.

"She's not coming alone though," now he looked down into his plate.

"I'm assuming that Dimitri is picking her up?" it would make sense since Alberta said he was picking up Morois.

"Yeah, Adrian and Christian are coming too, and Lissa is already here," apparently he still held a grudge.

"I ran into her this morning," I sneered.

"How did that go?" he raised one eyebrow at me, damn him I could never do that.

"I still resent her so no warm welcome there," before he could answer me little sniffles interrupted our conversation.

I picked her up and she hid her face in my neck, but the sniffles didn't let up. Eddie looked puzzled at me; I shrugged my shoulders while I rubbed her back.

"What's the matter baby?" but she didn't answer me, with one hand she played with my hair while the thumb from the other was stuck in her mouth, this was something big, she only did this when she was truly upset.

"What's the matter princess?" Eddie tried but the only response he got was a shrug of her little shoulder.

This was not a hurt cry so I just assume she had tried to get her way and the person had proved immune to her puppy dog eyes.

I sat her on my lap and lifted her face so that I could look in her eyes, I wiped a couple of stray tears, it broke my heart to see her sad. A kid this young should never know this level of sadness.

"Big girls don't suck on their thumbs you know," I said pulling her thumb out of her mouth. "Now tell mommy who made you sad?"

"Mamma?" her voice was very low, I could tell Eddie heard her because he was giving us his full attention.

"Yeah baby," looking at her was making me sad.

"Why doesn't daddy love me?" of all the things that crossed my mind, of all the reasons I thought was making her sad this was not on my list. How do you answer that?

"Oh baby," I hugged her close to me and stood up, no way were we having this conversation here, Eddie made to follow but I shook my head at him and he got the hint. She had hidden her face in my hair again as I walked out of the cafeteria. Someone waved at me, bringing my attention to the door I was headed towards. Mia was the one waving; to her right stood Adrian and Christian both looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Well that's fine by me; last thing I wanted was to talk to them right now.

"Hey Mia, it's nice to see you again, sorry I can't stay and chat the little one is a bit upset," I gave her an one arm hug.

"Good to see you too Rose, who is this cutie?"

"This is Vicktoria, my daughter, say hello baby," she lifted her head and looked at Mia, than Adrian and Christian.

"Hello baby," she said without removing her thumb from her mouth.

"Awn she looks so much like you, congrats I didn't even know you had a daughter, how old are you cutie?" she lifted 3 chubby fingers from the same hand she had in her mouth, at this even Christian and Adrian smiled. I had no time for this though I had a broken heart to mend, well at least try to mend.

"I'll find you later Mia okay, now I must be going," I walked away before they could say anything else. With her face hidden in my neck again I made my way back to my 'room' and I almost made it there too.

"Roza," my name coming from him literally made my knees weak and my step faltered. I turned to face him; this was not someone I would run from.

"Dimitri we need to talk, but not now okay," at the sound of her daddy's name Vick looked up, his sharp intake of breath hinted that maybe he had seem the resemblance but I wasn't sure, only thing I was sure off was that her little eyes filled with tears that ran down he cheeks. "Later, okay," and I walked away leaving him staring at my retreating back.

When we got to my 'room' I laid her down on the bed and snuggled with her.

"What makes you think Daddy doesn't love you?"

"I was looking for you, babba said to go find you because he had grown up stuffs to do, he left me outside and daddy was there too… I wanted to hug him but babba said he did not love me," took her a minute to get that all out in between sobs, good Lord I was going to have a serious talk with that man that called himself my father.

"Mamma I pwomiss to be good forever, I'll neva be naughty again if daddy tucks me in at night and reads to me," I don't know if my heart could take anymore of her tears.

"Mommy will make it better sweetheart, just don't cry anymore."

But what she was asking me, such a simple act, and yet I wasn't sure if I could not give her that. All she wanted was her daddy, a father she only knew from pictures. A father I kept away from her. For my own selfish reasons, yes! But now at 3 years old she was asking me for her daddy, a daddy she had seen yesterday. A daddy, which had no idea who she was.

Oh but that was about to change, because I couldn't deny her anything, I couldn't force him to except her but I sure as hell was going to try.

Just like her laughter was the best sound in the world to me, her little sobs were the worse.

I could face down big bad strigoi, but facing Guardian Belikov after 4 years scared me more than anything… but it was going to happen, he was going to find out he had a daughter, and if he decided he wanted nothing to do with her than I would get her through this, after I killed him.

No, I won't really kill him, but I would most likely hurt him.

I wasn't afraid of him rejecting me, hell I still loved him just as much as I did way back when, but I expected nothing from him for myself, apparently his love for me had faded. What I was afraid of was him rejecting our daughter. That was a fear that gave me nightmares at night.

I love him but I love her more, and even though I wish I could be her mommy and her daddy forever it just wasn't that simple. He will find out, tonight.

I had no choice now but to tell him. I just wondered what his reaction to this would be. Maybe I was being too quick to judge but I don't know how I would deal if he does reject her. Dimitri rejecting me I had gotten over, but I'm not sure Vick would get over that. If the outcome was for the worse I will not stay here, I will not fight beside these people, and I will take my daughter and leave. And this time I will make damn sure they don't find us again. If he decided to ignore her, I might just have to harm him.

A.N: 24 reviews in 3 chapters you guys rock, tell me how you like this? Was it too long?

A BIG hug to my new reviewers Purplepineapleprincess, sunayna4sho, Zmeyette, Kaitlyn, Dawnvalover, clauilovedimitribelikov… and a plate of virtual cookies for all my faithful reviewers I love you guys… looking forward to hearing from you.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Have I told you lately that I love you guys? Well I'll say it again… I LOVE YOU… 20 reviews in 1 single chapter… you guys have no idea what you do to my muse… here's what everyone has been waiting for, I'd love to answer all your reviews but if I do I'll give away too much, so fasten your seatbelts and get ready for the ride. And just FYI if the spelling is wrong when Vick talks are only because I don't think a three year old should speak like an adult, I don't know if his reaction is what you expect but the reason for that will also be explained later. Now, on to the good stuff!

Chapter 4

Reunion part 2

I was glad when she finally fell asleep; I couldn't stand to hear anymore of her little sobs. I stayed with her just watching her sleep; it always helped me to clear my mind. I let her sleep as long as she needed, wondering as I often did what she dreamt of but today I had a feeling that the same person that usually took lead role in my dreams was also on hers.

By the time her little eyes fluttered open her spirits seemed to be higher, oh to be a child with not a care in the world but what to play with next.

After I gave her a bath we left my 'room' to find Abe or Eddie to see if one of them could keep her while I talked to Dimitri.

Turned out Alberta took her for me with a promise to take her to the gym and let 'stake some strigoi' just like mommy.

"Thanks Alberta, it won't take too long, I just have to try and right four years of wrong," she knew what I was going to do, or at least I think she knew, and shooed me away.

Finding him proved to be a trying task, after asking 3 three different people and going 3 different places I was about to give up and just talk to him next time we crossed paths.

"They tell me you are looking for me," his voice, laced with his light Russian accent, stopped me dead on my tracks. And just like that paths were crossed, I guess God heard me.

'Just breath Rose, you can do this, turn around and face him,' I repeated that in my head a couple of times.

"Just rumors than," I heard the shuffle of his feet as he turned to walk away, that kicked me into action.

"Yes, I am looking for you," I waited until he turned back around to face me. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Here?" he asked moving his hand to the quad around us. No, too many people around.

"No somewhere a little more private," I suggested.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Your room," I suggested.

He smiled at some unknown memory but kept his comment to himself.

"Don't get any ideas comrade," stupid big mouth that I had no control of around him.

"I miss that," apparently he too had no control over his mouth, or maybe he did.

An awkward silence settled between us.

"Shall we?" he composed himself first as it always had been between us. He led the way and I followed, trying to practice in my mind what to say to him, but was failing miserably. Concentrating while he walked ahead of me in a t-shirt and jeans, it was like a Campbell's commercial, hum hum good. Lame I know, but I couldn't resist looking at his butt as he walked.

When we entered his room, I did a quick scan of my surroundings; years of guardian training had instilled that in my head. A picture of the two of us on his bed side table was the only picture frame in sight, funny how that was the same picture I always show Vicktoria when she wants to see daddy. His room was visibly larger than mine; I would have to change that later.

"I too have things I would like to talk to you about, would you like to start?" his voice brought me out of thoughts, as always the gentleman. Standing here, in his room with him almost felt like old times, maybe because of our surroundings I'm not sure, but half of me wanted to forget the past and just throw myself into his arms and let him hold me for as long as possible; only there was also a possibility that he would just push me away.

"I'll go first, I'm not sure if you will still want to talk to me after what I have to tell you," I gave him an opportunity to reply but he held silent so I pushed on.

"The little girl you saw me holding earlier is my daughter," I paused again.

"I gathered as much, she is like a mini version of you. What is her name?"

"Her name is Vicktoria," this was it, should've practiced better instead of looking at his butt, but here goes nothing. "Vicktoria Belikov Hathaway," and I told him her full name.

The silence that filled the room weighed heavy on my heart, he was silent for about five minutes and I was starting to panic a little.

"I'll just le-

"She's beautiful," he cut me off. "Even though she was crying, she's beautiful."

Had I heard him right? He was too calm, I had expected him go berserk. "That's it? That's all you have to say," I was flabbergasted.

"I have lots to say Roza," he stood up and took a step forward but seemed to think better on it and stepped back but remained standing.

"Then get it all out," I wasn't very good in these situations and my mind was going a mile a minute.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" his voice tinged with hurt.

"She saw you and she asked why you didn't love her, I had no answer for her and it killed me to know that it's all my fault," my voice came out small and fragile but facing him now I couldn't bring myself to pretend I was strong, he would've seen right through me.

"She knows who I am?" He was confused.

"Yes, through pictures only but you haven't changed, she knows her daddy."

"And if she hadn't asked?"

"I was brought here for a reason, Alberta asked me to fight; my guess is that you are here for the same reason."

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question," he pushed the subject, not that he needed too, there was no way I was walking out of this room without telling him why I had come in the first place.

"A part of me wants to stay and help but the other part wants to take Vick and run as far away from this place as possible, if I decided to stay here and fight and something happens to me Vicktoria will be left an orphan; only way I'll agree to stay is if you agree to take her in case something happens to me, so I was planning to tell you before she asked me, so when she did it just made me come find you sooner," I told him.

"And if none of this had happened?"

"I'm sorry but you would've never known," I answered him truthfully.

"I guess I deserve that, is that all you had to say to me?" oh great was he about to kick me out?

"Yeah, that was all," I answered skeptically.

"My turn than," guess I wasn't being kicked out yet.

"I'm sorry Roza," his voice trembled with suppressed emotions.

"What are you sorry for?" he kind of scared me a little with that apology, was he sorry because he didn't want to be involved with Vicktoria? Was he sorry because he already had another family and didn't want them to know about a bastard daughter of his? Oh God what could he be sorry for?

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Everything is too wide a range, be more specific," he still kept a picture of us, could that mean that his love hadn't really faded?

"I'm sorry for not getting out of the caves quick enough," what? My mind registered the small step he took towards me without backing up this time.

"It wasn't your fault, nothing to be sorry for, if anything I'm sorry for not going back after you… though that wasn't entirely my fault my mother held me back," I wiped a tear that the memory spilled from my eyes.

"I'm sorry for kidnaping you and keeping you hostage," another step.

"It wasn't you, it was the Strigoi, again nothing to be sorry for," stupid tears.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, even though all I wanted and needed was you," now it was getting to parts where he should be sorry, again my mind registered his small step towards me.

"I know why you did it; we talked about this before I left," and we had, while trying to forget his past as a strigoi having me around kept bringing up too painful a memory for him to fully heal.

"I'm sorry for giving in to Lissa," one more step brought him too close.

"Why did you do it?" this I had to know.

"Honestly?"

"Give me anything else and this conversation is over."

He sighed. "To forget you," he said bluntly.

"I hope that worked out for you," though I knew it hadn't worked out, not with Lissa anyway, but it occurred to me that maybe he had found someone else, and that stung a little.

"It didn't, I'm sorry for not going after you when you left," he came to stand mere inches from me, his height almost intimidating.

My heart raced with the smell of him and my knees where struggling to hold me upright, stupid body. When I said nothing but didn't move away either he grabbed both my hands and held on, I had missed the feel of his tough hands, hands that made mine look like a child's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't go after you when I left," his head was bent low and his breath tickled my nose, God how I wanted to stretch up and close the distance between our lips.

"Nothing to be done for that now," I look up at him now, locking our eyes again.

"Will you allow me to be a part of her life now?" like I could deny him anything right now.

"I'm sorry I kept her away from you all these years," and I truly am sorry.

"Nothing to be done for that now," he repeated my words to me.

"Touché comrade."

"Oh Roza," he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I've missed you Dimitri," god zero self-control. My feelings went hay wire around him.

"Not as much as I've missed you, living with my family was a constant reminder of you, I could never scape their little comments about you, they really miss you, you know."

"I miss them too, they were very nice to me, are you ready to go meet her?" I was dying to see them together.

"What if she doesn't like me?" he was afraid of rejection.

"She already loves you, I was afraid you would've rejected her."

"I could never reject her, she's a part of us," was he being serious? I wanted to know but that was subject for another time.

"Let's go I left her with Alberta and she must be tired already," I sidestepped him and opened the door.

"Vicktoria?"

"No, Alberta," with that we walked to the gym.

At the gym Alberta was laying on her stomach while Vick walked on her back, other guardians were working out too including Eddie who was lifting weights.

"Oh Rose don't take her yet," Alberta said from her place on the ground, at this Vicktoria noticed us and her little eyes widened when she looked at him. Her little eyes pleaded with me so I nodded, and I guess she was waiting for my permission because just then she screamed 'daddy', jumped off Alberta's back and came at us at a full sprint.

"Get ready," I had just enough time to warn him as she did to him what she did to me yesterday, like a little hurricane she jumped into his waiting arms.

"Hi daddy," she smiled at him after she planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Hi princess," he returned her smile.

A quick glance around the gym showed me that everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to openly stare at us.

"Well I'll be damned," Alberta was the first to recover.

Dimitri stood up picking Vicktoria up with him; I swear his smile lit up the gym.

"How come I didn't know?" Alberta's question laced with mock hurt.

"I've only just made it public knowledge," I gave her a little wink. "I have your answer by the way."

"Oh and what might that be," I fidgeted a little under her knowing eyes.

"I'll stay," she hugged me.

"Rose, Rose, Rose you've just won me 100 bucks," Eddie had joined us.

"Let me guess, you bet I would stay?"

"Yeah but that was only half the bet, the other 50 was for Dimitri being the father of my little munchkin here," he laughed while motioning for her to come to him. But neither Vicktoria nor Dimitri were ready to let go of one another yet.

"I'm sorry man, not yet," Dimitri smiled while he hugged her tighter.

"Don't forget she's my daughter too," I pointed out.

"You've had her all to yourself all these years, don't be greedy, you'll get to tuck her in at night," Alberta too was trying to get Vick's attention.

"Mamma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can daddy tuck me in not you?" she turned those eyes on me.

"Et tu Brute, Et tu," I was a bit jealous to be honest.

"I'll do it Roza, if you'll let me?" sucker.

"Great she's turned you all into her minions, don't let those puppy dog eyes fool you," I said through a smile.

"Mamma I no have puppy eyes," she pouted at me.

"Or that pout," I added for good measure.

"Come on Rosemarie, I was here when you were this little and you weren't much different yourself," Alberta was chuckling.

"Fine, keep her," I feigned disinterest. "But don't bring her to me when she starts to act like a little brat," which I knew she wouldn't, God had blessed me with a wonderful child. I gave my baby I kiss before walking to away to go arrange for some more permanent placements since I would be staying.

"Wait up Rose," I turned and waited for Eddie to catch up, when he got close enough I punched him square in the chest.

"What was that for?" he winced.

"Making bets on me without adding me to the pot," and we both laughed.

One final glimpse over my shoulder revealed to me the most beautiful picture I've ever seen, something Monet and da Vinci together couldn't have painted better, the image of my daughter playing with her daddy. A description I was sure Alberta agreed because she too was looking at them in awe.

"She's in good hands," Eddie's voice broke me out of my dream land.

"The best," I admitted.

"Where are you headed now?" he asked me.

"To go see Kirova, I have to clear something with her and get better living arrangements, why?"

"You can do that later, come on there's someone who wants to talk to you," he tugged lightly on my arm and I followed him.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I rather you see for yourself," I hated surprises, but I also knew Eddie wouldn't do anything to hurt me in anyway.

He took me to the guardian lounge; public places were good places at least when one didn't know who wanted to see me.

"So who is it Eddie? Who wants to see me?" I was anxious.

"It's me Rose," Christian rounded the corner into the lounge.

"Oh great, thanks a lot Eddie," I really didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Please Rose, just listen, I would just like to apologize," Christian said.

"Just listen to him Rose," Eddie blocked my way out.

"Fine, what is it Christian?"

"Like I said I just wanted to apologize, we left things on a bad note… I was wrong, I'm sorry Rose," he sounded sorry.

"It's okay Christian, I couldn't hold a grudge against you for acting like you did, I would've probably done worse," I respected Christian too much to hold such a silly grudge.

"So you just wanted to see me squirm a little?"

"Truth is I've missed you Christian, and now that I have Vicktoria in my life I don't have time for petty grudges," I told him, and meant it.

"Thanks Rose, I've missed you too," he surprised me by hugging me.

"Hate to interrupt this touching moment but Christian owes me 100 bucks," Eddie's comment broke us apart.

"You bet against me Sparky, you should've known better," I punched him too but not as hard as I had punched Eddie.

"So Dimitri is the father than?"

"Only man I ever, you know," I blushed a little.

"You've changed Rose," Christian mused.

"Is it dinner time yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"She hasn't changed that much," Eddie laughed.

The three of us walked to dinner together. The moment we walked in to the cafeteria Mia rounded on us. This time I hugged her.

"Almost feels like the old times," Mia sighed.

"New times Mia, its new times… hey sparky you here to stay?"

"Of course, we all are, if they think they can come here and attack us then we'll give them a repeat of the last time," Christian's conviction was contagious.

"Only this time we'll be ready for them," Mia added.

"Hey Rose did you know we have 10 spirit users here on campus?" Eddie informed me.

"Ten? Really, that's good news, Dr. Olendzki will have great helpers than."

"Okay enough of this funeral march talk, we need to do some catching up," Mia chose a good time to change the subject.

I chose to start by telling them all that had happened in my life while I was gone.

_**DB point of view**_

When she asked me if I was ready to meet her I was both anxious and scared, I know in my heart that even without knowing the child I would love her. How could I not? She was blood of my blood and she was part of the love of my life, just knowing she was mine, already swelled my heart.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I had to voice my fears.

"She already loves you, I was afraid you would've rejected her," My Roza was afraid for no reason.

"I could never reject her, she's a part of us," and I wanted nothing more in this world right now than to be a part of both their lives.

"Let's go I left her with Alberta and she must be tired already," she stepped around me and instantly my body ached to have her back.

"Vicktoria?" an image of my angel crying came to my mind, it was the only time I had seen her.

"No, Alberta," I couldn't help but chuckle at that. This time walking in silence felt comfortable, I had missed her, missed our stolen moments.

If I had thought Vicktoria was beautiful while she cried it was nothing compared to the beauty that radiated off of her while she smiled, poor Alberta was being walked on, literally. When Alberta asked Roza not to take her was when Vicktoria noticed us, her little eyes widened when she looked at me, proof that Roza had not been lying and she really did know who I am. Seconds later she screamed 'daddy' such a small word but at that second my heart felt like it was going to explode, Roza's voice telling me to get ready broke me out of my little moment just in time for me to open my arms and catch her little body as she jumped at me.

"Hi daddy," she gave me a big wet kiss and then gave me the most beautiful smile I'd seen.

"Hi princess," I couldn't help but return her smile.

I could still feel Roza next to me but I couldn't be bothered to look anywhere else but the little angel right in front of me.

"Well I'll be damned," Alberta's voice was coming closer, so out of respect for her I stood up and picked Victoria up with me, I couldn't wipe the smile of my face though.

"How come I didn't know?" I knew Alberta well enough to know she wasn't serious.

"I've only just made it public knowledge; I have your answer by the way," this peaked my interest; I hope her answer will be that she'll stay.

"Oh and what might that be," sometimes the way she already knew what we would say to her annoyed me a little.

"I'll stay," those were the words I was hoping to hear, and now that I had heard their conversation was no longer import to me. I took this moment to memorize he little features, she had Roza's hair but my family's eyes, and also her little nose was a mini version of mine. She was a perfect mix of the two of us

I noticed Eddie trying to get Vicktoria's attention, but like me she would have none of it.

"I'm sorry man, not yet," I wasn't ready to give her up yet, so I hugged her tighter to me.

"Don't forget she's my daughter too," Roza whined a little.

"You've had her all to yourself all these years, don't be greedy, you'll get to tuck her in at night," Alberta too was trying to get attention, and again she would have none of it.

"Mamma?" her little voice was music to my ears.

"Yes baby?" and so was Roza's.

"Can daddy tuck me in not you?" just hearing her ask her mom if I could tuck her in I knew there was nothing I would deny her if I could help it.

"Et tu Brute, Et tu," sounded to me like Roza was a little jealous.

"I'll do it Roza, if you'll let me?" and this was something that I could do.

"Great she's turned you all into her minions, don't let those puppy dog eyes fool you," I knew Roza, knew she was just joking.

"Mamma I no have puppy eyes," Vicktoria pouted a little, could she get any cuter?

"Or that pout," Roza added.

"Come on Rosemarie, I was here when you were this little and you weren't much different yourself," Alberta was chuckling and I couldn't help but picture a three year old Roza.

"Fine, keep her," she faked disinterest. "But don't bring her to me when she starts to act like a little brat," I don't doubt she had a little bit of attitude, she wouldn't be Roza's if she didn't have some but I doubted someone so cute could be a brat.

Roza walked away, trusting her with me. At first I was at a lost as to what to do, what does one do with a 3 year old?

"Daddy babba say you no love me, but mamma says you love me. I love you daddy," she placed both her little hands on my cheeks and kissed my nose.

I was not a firm believer in love at first sight, I had fallen in love with Roza over time, granted a short time but it had taken time but this; oh this was love at first sight.

"Your babba is silly because daddy loves you too princess," and indeed I loved this little person.

"Daddy let's play 'stake the stigoi," all talks of love forgotten, we ran around the gym while she played guardian and I played strigoi, letting her catch me every time and stake me. And there was no place else I'd rather be than right here sitting on the ground playing with my little angel.

A.N; Hope you guys liked it… and I'm not very good a Dimitri pov but I'll give it a try for you, this chapter was already written but Mavebelikova asked for his point of view through their talk, but I thought it would be better if you got a little glimpse of Dimitri with Vicktoria… next one is ready too but I promise to write chapter five through his view.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hey guys I'm starting to feel like that woman from 19 and counting, just popping out chapters left and right lol I'm just kidding… but anyway this is a Bonus chapter, so give thanks to Mavebelikova for it… you asked me for a Dimitri pov so here it is… you don't have to read it… it's def. rated MMM ok so proceed at your own risk… and ps. I'm a girl so if sounds a little wrong just bear with me, writing something like that from a guy's pov is difficult… anyway if you decide to read you might wanna grab a glass of cold lemonade first *hint hint* and just so theres no misunderstanding the parts that are in italics already happened its his memory ok

Bonus Chapter

Dimitri's P.O.V

When Vicktoria got tired of running around the gym, we left to go get her some dinner.

"Daddy," she had a pensive look on her face.

"Yes Princess," anything she had to say I would love to hear.

"Will you stay with me forever?" this wasn't the first time that she had thrown me for a loop today.

"As long as you want me моя жизнь," and your mother of course, but I left that last part out, she was too young to worry about adult's problems.

"Good, will you make me gill cheese?" I had to take a guess that she meant grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Let's go see what we can come up with," I tickled her making her laugh, Lord I could get used to this.

When I entered the cafeteria Roza was sitting with Mia, Eddie and Christian and they were laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Mamma," Victoria pointed out so I made my way towards their table.

"Excuse me everyone," I interrupted them.

"Have a seat man," Eddie said while kicking out a chair for me.

"Lady Rinaldi, Lord Ozera," I acknowledged them.

"No need for last names Dimitri," Mia smiled at me.

"My apologies, old habits," it felt awkward being around Christian after everything that had happened; I honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"Look Dimitri, I've moved on okay, no hard feelings," wow, I wasn't expecting that. I was so shocked by his words that I almost missed his extended hand.

"Thank you Christian," I said while shaking his hand.

"We should let the past stay in the past, unless of course it's funny shit," he chuckled, probably about something they were saying before I joined them.

"Sparky PG it down around little ears," Roza reprimanded him.

"Sorry Rose," he actually looked ashamed.

"Daddy gill cheese," I guess she was tired of being ignored.

"Don't you dare she needs a real dinner, something with vegetables not grilled cheese," Roza stopped me half way up my seat.

"Mamma I no like gween stuffs," she pouted.

"Tough little girl, you eat it at home all the time," I could tell she was only being stern with Vicktoria for her own good.

"But mamma," she whined.

"No buts Vicktoria, you'll have your vegetables or daddy can't come tuck you in later," that was low and though I wanted to protest I couldn't interfere with how Roza educated her- our daughter, well at least not in front of Vicktoria.

"No fair mamma," she pouted at Roza while wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"Let me go make this little one a plate, I'll be right back," Roza excused herself.

"I don't know how Rose can tell her no," Mia chuckled.

"I don't either," both Eddie and I said at the same time.

At this Vicktoria turned in my arms to look at everyone in the table.

"Eddie," she smiled at him while extending her little arms for him to pick her up, which he was more than happy to comply.

"Hey munchkin, I thought you didn't like me anymore," he feigned hurt.

"No don't be sad Eddie, I do too," she sounded worried.

"Give him a kiss Vick and he'll feel all better," Roza suggested as she rejoined us with a plate for Vicktoria.

She planted a big kiss on his cheek and I have to admit that I was a little jealous.

"All better Eddie?"

"All better munchkin," he returned her kiss before handing her to her mother.

"Victoria this is Christian, a friend of mommy's, say hi," Roza intruded Christian, guess they hadn't been in touch either.

"Hi Christian, are you like my mommy or like my babba?" She asked him.

Christian looked at Roza for some help, like me he was confused.

"He's a moroi like babba," Roza answered for him.

"Can you do magic?" she asked him. As an answer Christian extended his hand palm up and a small ball of fire danced in his palm.

"Wow," she was mesmerized.

"Put that out Sparky and no fire play around this one, even if she asks," Roza reprimanded him.

"What happened to the Rose we used to know," he shook his head at her.

"She grew up, had a baby and became responsible… not necessarily in that order," Roza sighed.

Was she upset because of Vicktoria? No, I didn't believe that was the case at all, but I made a mental note to touch on the subject with her later.

Roza turned to Mia and started a conversation, taking her attention off of Vicktoria's plate. Apparently Vicktoria noticed this too, while keeping her eyes on her mother she moved her broccoli into Eddie's plate. I had to hold back laughter.

"Mamma I finished," she said after Eddie had finished all her broccoli.

"You ate all of your broccoli?" Roza asked while trying to raise only one eyebrow but failing miserably.

"Its ated," she shrugged.

This time the whole table laughed, and indeed it was 'ated' because Eddie ate it.

"What?" Vicktoria asked shrugging her little shoulders.

"When she gets older and is a spoiled little brat with an attitude to put mine to shame, I want you all to remember this moment, remember that it was you who spoiled her and not me," Roza shook her head at Eddie.

"Yes ma'am," Eddie saluted her.

"I know it's hard ignoring those eyes, trust me I know, but she needs to do as I say and that includes eating her vegetables," Roza was right.

"Sorry Rose, I'm not immune yet," he sighed.

"Come on Vicktoria, say goodbye, its bed time for you."

"Bye peoples, come daddy," I picked her up, said my goodbyes and followed Roza to her room. Once there, she took Vicktoria from me and went through a side door.

About twenty minutes later the cutest sight was presented to me. Roza was wearing gym shorts and the same black t-shirt she had on before only this time it was soaked, while holding Vicktoria wrapped in a white towel with hood that was the shape of a duck's face. Priceless.

It only took her a couple of minutes to have Vicktoria in her pjs and ready for bed. She was about to tuck her in, most likely going through the motions of 3 years of routine.

"No mamma, daddy," this seemed to break Roza out of her little spell.

"Here, you do it then, I'm going to go finish the shower Vick started to give me," I moved from my seat to go stand beside the bed.

"What do I do?" I was a little lost.

"She's been sleeping in my bed, lay with her and tell her a story, just not a scary one," with that she walked back into the bathroom.

We laid together and I told her a story about a prince that was sent to rescue a princess and her moroi friend. I must have really warned her out because before I got to the part where the princess was brought back to her kingdom she was fast asleep.

"Think a little highly of yourself," she startled me a little; I hadn't noticed she had finished her shower.

"It's only a story Roza," I sighed not wanting to leave Vicktoria's side yet.

"She's asleep, you can go now," Roza's voice was almost cold.

Guess I had overstayed my welcome, she must have noticed my discomfort because she pushed on before I could say anything.

"Look Dimitri I've seen you with her, and I know how she feels about you, I want you to be a part of her life, but I don't think things can go back to the way they used to be," she sighed.

"I know and I thank you for giving me that much," and I truly had expected no different.

"I do understand," she paused as if searching for better words.

"What is it? Talk to me," I urged.

"I wish things could go back to how they used to be back when we were here…"

"But?"

"But all is not forgiven neither is it forgotten," she averted my eyes.

"I can only imagine how you feel, I know I did wrong by you and if given the chance I would have done things differently. Before you, there were other women in my life, but you're the only one I've ever loved… the only one I'll ever love," I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Look I believed you before and that left me broken, it took me a while to recover some semblance of normal, I can't watch my baby go through that… I wouldn't survive it," she was being open and honest with me, brutally so.

"I would never intentionally hurt you Roza," I tried putting as much love into those words as I could.

"Like I said it's not me I worry about, it would crush her if you decide to leave," she was looking at Vicktoria's sleeping form behind me so I followed her gaze.

"I won't leave her."

"Look raising a child isn't all fun and games. It takes hard work, sleepless nights and patience, what guarantee do I have that once the going gets rough that you won't push us away," that hurt but I deserved worse.

"Give me a chance Roza," I wasn't above begging.

"I want to, I really do but I'm afraid," with this I stood up from my place on the bed and walked over to her. There was no point in pushing it tonight; if I stayed I was going to do more harm than good by the subject.

"Think on it, I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to. Just know that I love you, both of you with all my heart and I know I made a mistake, a big one, and like I said if given the chance I would change it… but what is done is done, I'll see you around campus," I bent and kissed the top of her head before showing myself out and leaving her to her thoughts.

Back in my room now I couldn't help but replay the events of today back in my mind. In a space of less than 24 hours I went from being a lonely depressed man to being the happiest man alive. I don't believe that there was another person that felt as lucky as I did right now, I had a daughter with the love of my life and she was beautiful, which reminded me, taking out my phone I sent my sister Victoria a text message telling her to text back when she had the family all together because I had important news.

I put my phone on my bedside table knowing she wouldn't see that text for a couple of hours at least if I still knew he schedule, they are 11 hours ahead of us. Looking at the picture of me and Roza I let my mind travel down memory lane, to the time when she had come to clear the air between us.

"_I thought I said I didn't want to see you," I sighed; I wish she would just give up._

"_Well tough Comrade, we need to talk," she insisted._

"_No Rose, we do not," I needed her to leave._

"_Fine than you listen and I'll talk," I said nothing; if I could I would physically throw her out but touching her would break my resolve._

"_Why are you pushing me away now, I thought we were going to be together," she sounded so sad but determined._

"_Things changed," and things had changed._

"_Yeah love fades, yours has right," I turned my back to her; I could not let her see the tears that were spilling from my eyes._

"_Prove it than," I felt her getting closer to me, "Prove to me that your love has faded," she was standing right behind me now, her tiny body so close I could feel the heat radiating from her._

"_Turn around and face me, prove it to me that you don't feel anything for me," her warm fingers tugged my arm until I turned to face her._

"_Please Roza," I needed to stay in control, needed to shut her out._

"_Prove it," she pushed her body even closer, making me back up a little, only I hit the wall as she once again closed the distance between us._

_I watched mesmerized as her hands came up to my face and she pulled my head down and locked her lips with mine. I had no hope of fighting this, I wanted this, craved her taste more than the strigoi in me had crave blood. Letting it all go to hell I tangled my hand into her hair, keeping her head in place for me to properly kiss her._

_In need for breath I broke our kiss and pulled her head back so I could get better access to her neck, the angle was wrong our heights were too different, grabbing her waist I lift her up and sat her on my dresser putting her at the perfect height for me to have full access to her neck and lips. We fought for control. _

"_Oh Roza," her name was like a prayer, and I wanted nothing more than to worship her body._

"_Guess you lied," she said while her hands fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, giving up she grabbed each side and pulled sending buttons in every direction. My shirt was the first to hit the floor, her hands on my bare chest was doing wonderful things to my cock, having her neck exposed to me wasn't enough I needed more and soon her shirt joined mine on the floor._

_She had the body of a goddess, skin so soft and breasts that were a perfect fit for my hands, the feel of her nipple under my thumb was heavenly, I replaced my thumb with my lips and she hissed, that sound made my cock twitch._

"_I need you," she gasped, both hands in my hair._

"_Ебать," I swore and she moaned, that did it. With little effort her pants joined our shirts and mine followed right after._

"_Please Dimitri I need you now," how could I deny her anything. Pulling her hips to the edge I ripped her underwear off her body and pushed my cock into her with one hard thrust. She was so tight, but so wet. A part of me told me to slow down but the animal she dragged out wanted it rough and hard. I stayed still wagging a battle in my own my mind._

"_Please Dimitri ебать меня жестко," I lost it, I grabbed her hips with both hand and slammed hard into her, I wouldn't last much longer feeling her walls flutter around me was driving me wild. Removing one of my hands from her hip I started playing with her clit I could tell she was getting close when she threw her head back and moaned my name, taking one nipple in my mouth I bit down softly on it adding pressure as her moans got louder. When I felt her walls clamp around me I came hard and long. I stayed inside her; my orgasm had left me wanting more. Both our bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat but I didn't want to pull out, her little contraction were making me harder still, so wrapping my arms around her I moved us to the bed without breaking contact._

"_Use me," I whispered in her ear letting my body fall back onto the bed leaving her sitting on me._

_Her eyes locked with mine and I nodded, this was a first for us but I wanted to watch her take pleasure from me. At first her pace was slow, experimental, but it didn't take her long to get the hang of it. Once again my hands were back on her hips helping to guide her movements, when her pace quickened and she reached up to play with her nipples I knew she would cum again, flipping us over I took control once again, slowing down the pace._

"_Tell me what you want Roza," I needed to hear her voice._

"_Fuck me Comrade, fuck me hard," that name did me in, and I gave what she wanted, pumping in and out of her fast, hard and deep. She moaned my name again and I lost it, cuming for the second time inside her with a growl. Flicking my thumb over her clit I heard her gasp and felt as another orgasm hit her. Exhausted I let my body fall onto the bed beside her._

God I felt like a 14 year old adolescent, that thought alone made me do something I hadn't done since I was a teenager, guess there was no point in trying to sleep now. I need a shower, a cold one preferably.

A.N:Hope you liked it, let me know either way… just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I wont be around my computer or internet for the weekend but I promiss to post a chapie on Monday or Tuesday for you guys… 

BIG HUGE THANKS TO: Diffrentkey, vampzgirl, kyoko minion, Mavebelikova, itasaku1, dimitrilvr2015, ozeragirl, inebelikov, claudilovedimitribelikov, dawnvalover, kaitlyn, zmeyette, sunayna4sho, purplepineapleprincess, nefarious1972, kiki1975, rosalynb, missa27, nessielovesdimitri, xxkatyxx, jinnybelikovahathaway, agirlwithabrokenheart, roses-double, Brooklyn, rangarose, deliciouse… I abso-fucking-lutely love to hear what you guys think about my story.

Russian translations…

моя жизнь means my life

Ебать means fuck

ебать меня жестко means fuck me hard


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: hey guys this is the last chapter I had written before I went away for the weekend… which means that I'm now open to suggestions… yes I know where I want this to go but feel free to input what you would like to see and I'll do my best to incorporate so long as it doesn't change the path of how I want this to end up. I'm absolutely blown away by the response I've gotten from you. Never in a million years have I thought I'd get so many reviews, story alert, favorite story and even favorite author… so tell me how I could be of service to you…

Chapter 6

"Were you really in her head while going through labor pains?" Mia chuckled.

"Yep," I nodded.

"That's kind of funny in a sick and twisted way, I can picture it," Christian was giggling like a little girl.

"Sick and twisted is you picturing me in labor," I glared at him.

"I'm sorry Rose but I agree with Christian on this one," Eddie was nodding his head as if to enforce the point.

"Okay enough about me, tell me about yourselves now," having my life in the spot light no longer appealed to me.

"I've been here ever since I left court, and I've been having the time of my life here… I've been assigned to the kinder side of campus and I love the kids, plus is the only place where I don't have to keep up my guardian mask, for me that's hard work you know," Eddie told us.

"Yeah we know this," Mia smiled sweetly at him.

"So are you guys together or what?" I wanted to know.

Mia blushed, but Eddie grinned.

"You better not hurt her man," Christian warned him.

"Not my intentions man, I intend to make her the happiest person alive which in turn will make me happiest man in the world, probably happier than Dimitri when we left him with Vicktoria this morning," Eddie was practically gushing.

"You do make me happy Eddie," her blush deepened and jealousy ran through me. Not that I didn't want to see them happy or that I wanted Eddie for myself, no it was nothing like that, it's just that I wanted to feel what they were feeling, to love and be loved was something I ached for.

"So Christian where have you been hiding?" I needed desperately to change the subject.

"After I left court I decided I wanted to travel, Rose said once that it wasn't all that dangerous out there, so I decided to test her theory and I know that there are dangers out there but traveling was fun," Christian finished with a shrug.

"Oh Sparky you were out in the big bad world all by your lonesome," I joked with him.

"Actually I was only alone for about six months after that a guardian joined me-

"Wait, are you blushing Sparky?" I couldn't let that slide by.

"He is blushing! Oh do tell Christian," Mia was practically bouncing in her seat.

"It's just an old friend, I've known her for a while," he was still blushing.

"And do we know her?" Eddie asked.

"You guys I don't know, but she knows Rose," that peaked my interest.

"'Tell us who it is already or we are going to think you have an imaginary girlfriend that you call Pamela _Hand_erson," Eddie and Mia laughed.

"Ha-ha very mature Rose, she is Viktoria Belikov," and he sounded smug about it.

"You mean Dimitri's baby sister?" I knew the answer to that already but I had to double check.

"She's no baby Rose," he grinned.

"Ewe so don't need details Sparky," I covered my ears.

"Does Dimitri know about this?" Mia asked.

"Not that I know of," Christian shrugged.

"Dude Dimitri is going to make stew out of you when he finds out you are messing with his baby sister," at this we all laughed including Christian.

"I'm just happy man don't hate," and we laughed harder.

"Excuse me everyone," well speak of the devil and he shall come to you.

"Have a seat man," Eddie said, I bet he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Lady Rinaldi, Lord Ozera," he greeted them.

"No need for last names Dimitri," Mia smiled at him, yeah no last names amongst family.

"My apologies, old habits," Dimitri looked uncomfortable sitting here with us but cute at the same time sitting here holding our daughter.

"Look Dimitri, I've moved on okay, no hard feelings," Christian said while holding out his hand for Dimitri to shake.

"Thank you Christian," took him a second to take Christian's hand.

"We should let the past stay in the past, unless of course it's funny shit," Christian chuckled while leaning back in his seat.

"Sparky PG it down around little ears," I reprimanded him.

"Sorry Rose," he looked ashamed for a second.

"Daddy gill cheese," Vicktoria was working her magic on him, sucker didn't stand a chance, and I waited for his reaction before interfering.

"Don't you dare she needs a real dinner, something with vegetables not grilled cheese," I stopped him half way up from his seat.

"Mamma I no like gween stuffs," she pouted.

"Tough little girl, you eat it at home all the time," I hated having to say no to her, I wish I could give her everything she asked me for, but a mother needs to know when a 'no' it's for the best.

"But mamma," she whined.

"No buts Vicktoria, you'll have your vegetables or daddy can't come tuck you in later," I knew that was a low blow but sometimes I had to threaten her with things she wanted to get her to what was best for her.

"No fair mamma," she wrapped her arms around his neck, God I wish I could be in her place.

"Let me go make this little one a plate, I'll be right back," I had to excuse myself before I did what my body so longed for. I walked away from them, wishing deep in my heart that one day I could have what Eddie and Mia had. In a different life, my own fantasy life, Dimitri, Vicktoria and I would be a family, but this is hard cold reality and that was something that would never happen again.

As I neared them I noticed Vick was now in Eddie's arms, God she was such a people person, to her a stranger was a friend she hadn't met yet.

"Hey munchkin, I thought you didn't like me anymore," Eddie was pretending to be hurt, he was a sucker too.

"No don't be sad Eddie, I do too," she liked Eddie very much.

"Give him a kiss Vick and he'll feel all better," I always told her kisses made everything better, and she had that in her mind, whenever she caught me sad she would give me a big wet kiss and that indeed always made me feel a little better.

She planted a big kiss on his cheek and I notice Dimitri flinch a little, huh he was jealous of Eddie.

"All better Eddie?" she asked him.

"All better munchkin," he returned her kiss before handing her to me.

"Victoria this is Christian, a friend of mommy's, say hi," I wanted her to have good manners.

"Hi Christian, are you like my mommy or like my babba?" She asked him.

Christian looked at me a little puzzled, though I like to see him squirm a bit I knew he wouldn't quite understand my baby, shoot sometimes I had a hard time understanding her way of thinking.

"He's a moroi like babba," I decided to end his misery.

"Can you do magic?" she asked him. He lit up a fireball in his palm and moved it around for her to see.

"Wow," she was mesmerized.

"Put that out Sparky and no fire play around this one, even if she asks," and from the look in her little face I knew she would ask, she loved it when her babba lifted her off the ground with his whirlwinds.

"What happened to the Rose we used to know," he shook his head at me.

"She grew up, had a baby and became responsible… not necessarily in that order," I sighed, in truth I had to mature very quickly once I found out I was going to be fully responsible for a little helpless child. Dimitri studied my face for a while but I didn't care to know what misconceptions he was coming up with.

"Where have you been hiding?" I turned to Mia deciding to ignore the rest of the table.

"After you and Eddie left court, I was very lonely at court… I completely understood your reasons for leaving I even tried talking to Lissa; she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say to her… so I stopped trying," she pulled my head closer to hers and whispered the next part, "I went to Japan to train with the Yakuza."

"Wait, aren't they like mobsters?" I was confused.

"I don't know what they are but I know they are good fighters and the discipline is remarkable, would put most guardians to shame, plus they took me in and I guess as in every group out there they are good people too," she finished with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Mamma I finished," Vicktoria was poking me.

"You ate all of your broccoli?" not that I believed her for a second.

"Its ated," she looked too innocent with her big brown eyes and a little shrug.

Everybody laughed at her little mispronunciation, even I couldn't hold back.

"What?" Vicktoria asked shrugging her little shoulders; she was too cute for her own good.

"When she gets older and is a spoiled little brat with an attitude to put mine to shame, I want you all to remember this moment," I said to them. "Remember that it was you," I pointed at Eddie, "who spoiled her and not me," I couldn't help but shake my head at him, it was enough to have Abe spoiling her but at least he wasn't around all the time but if we were staying here I needed these people on board, otherwise she would be too spoiled by the time we leave here.

"Yes ma'am," Eddie gave me a salute.

"I know it's hard ignoring those eyes, trust me _I know_, but she needs to do as I say and that includes eating her vegetables," I needed them to understand.

"Sorry Rose, I'm not immune yet," he sighed.

"Come on Vicktoria, say goodbye, its bed time for you," I walked away, no goodbyes needed I'll see them all again tomorrow.

"Bye peoples, come daddy," I heard her say before I felt him walking behind me.

When we got to my room I took her from him and went into the bathroom to give her a bath before bed, it was a ritual for me… it was the time where I talked to her about my day and as of recent the time where I ask her about her day.

Once in the bathroom I changed my jeans for a pair of gym shorts, I knew I'd be soaked by the end of this affair.

"How was your day princess?" I asked while the tub filled up.

"Fun mamma, daddy is silly," she giggled, God I will never get tired of this sound.

"Why is daddy silly baby?"

"He lay on ground and died when I staked him," she said as if I should already know why Dimitri was silly.

"That is silly baby," I agreed.

"Mamma that is not why," she placed both hands on her hips, funny sight really being that she was already in the tub covered in bubbles.

"My apologies your highness, why is daddy silly?" I bowed to her.

"Because he laugh and laugh, you no laugh when you play dead stigoi with me," she sat back in the tub splashing water everywhere, including on me.

"That is because Daddy is happy to be with you, he didn't use to laugh as much before," I was always honest with her.

"Daddy was sad before he met me?" she asked me.

"When I met daddy the first time, his friend had just died, and daddy was very sad," I explained.

"You made him smile mamma?"

"I like to think I did princess," and in all honesty I do like to think that.

"I think daddy needs to smile all the time, he smiles beautiful," and she smiled at me. Now I could clearly see what I never had noticed before, though she had my mouth she had his smile. Good Lord how did I fail to see that before.

I finished washing her and wrapped her in her duck towel bringing the hood over her head, even though her hair was dry. I just loved how she looked.

When I walked out of the bathroom he looked up and stared at me. I was a mess, soaking wet with my hair everywhere. I was embarrassed, I had almost forgotten he was even here, should've checked the mirror before walking out.

I dropped her on 'our' bed and dried her and had her in her PJs fairly quick, pulling back the covers for her to slide in.

"No mamma, daddy," Oh yes daddy, boo hoo.

"Here, you do it then, I'm going to go finish the shower Vick started to give me," he came to stand beside me; his body too close for comfort.

"What do I do?" he looked lost at what to do next.

"She's been sleeping in my bed, lay with her and tell her a story, just not a scary one," I said quickly, I needed to put some distance between us so I walked back into the bathroom.

I have to admit I hurried my shower so I could watch him with her; it was turning out to be my favorite show. I opened the door slowly so that it wouldn't creak and snuck in very silently. It worked, he didn't notice me so I sat listening to his story, I didn't catch it from the beginning but the moment he said that the princess attacked the prince to save her moroi friend and he 'the prince' kept her from falling on her but I knew he was telling her the story of when he brought us back to this very same place. Where it had all started.

"Think a little highly of yourself," I couldn't let that slide by, he jumped a bit.

"It's only a story Roza," he sighed looking down at our baby's sleeping form.

"She's asleep, you can go now," my voice came out cold, it was not how I wanted it to, guess he had taken it the wrong way too because he was frowning. There was so much left unsaid.

"Look Dimitri I've seen you with her, and I know how she feels about you, I want you to be a part of her life, but I don't think things can go back to the way they used to be," I don't know why I just blurted that out. Gosh I really needed to practice myself control if I was going to hang around him.

"I know and I thank you for giving me that much," at least he was grateful.

"I do understand," how could I word this right?

"What is it? Talk to me," he urged.

"I wish things could go back to how they used to be back when we were here…"

"But?" he pushed.

"But all is not forgiven neither is it forgotten," I avoided looking at him.

"I can only imagine how you feel, I know I did wrong by you and if given the chance I would have done things differently. Before you, there were other women in my life I won't deny that, but you're the only one I've ever loved… the only one I'll ever love," he was saying all the right things but could I believe him again?

"Look I believed you before and that left me broken, it took me a while to recover some semblance of normal, I can't watch my baby go through that… I wouldn't survive it," I decided to voice my thoughts, in for a penny in for a pound I guess.

"I would never intentionally hurt you Roza," but he had hurt me, deeply.

"Like I said it's not me I worry about, it would crush her if you decide to leave," looking at my baby, so small so vulnerable. It really would crush her if he decided to leave.

"I won't leave her," he sounded sure of himself, but I couldn't fully trust him.

"Look raising a child isn't all fun and games. It takes hard work, sleepless nights and patience, what guarantee do I have that once the going gets rough that you won't push us away," I didn't have to be so harsh but I needed him to understand.

"Give me a chance Roza," ironic how this 6'7 Russian god was begging little old me for a chance.

"I want to, I really do but I'm afraid," he stood up from the bed and with one look at Vicktoria he made his way to where I was seated by the door.

"Think on it, I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to. Just know that I love you, both of you with all my heart and I know I made a mistake, a big one, and like I said if given the chance I would change it… but what is done is done, I'll see you around campus," he bent and kissed the top of my head before showing himself out and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I move to take his place next to her on the bed, oh fuck he was here for minutes only and now my bed smelled like him. Torture, God must really hate me, now I had to lay here smelling his sexy aftershave all night because I couldn't change my sheets and risk waking my baby.

Say what you want about me I don't particularly care but gosh I need him, I want so bad to just bury the past and forget it ever happened but it was so hard. Its not that I hold a grudge against him it's just that I'm afraid to trust him again. Before him there were other guys I flirted with and even guys I made out with, after him there was no one. I had no time to date; neither did I have the mind to date. But my body seemed to have recognized him, because it sure reacted to him earlier when he cornered me and now having to lay here with his smell impregnated into my pillow was surely going to push me over the edge.

Giving up on a lost cause I got up and put on some gym clothes, my usual shorts and a sports bra, a t-shirt so as not to attract too much attention to myself. I didn't want to leave Vicktoria alone but she had just fallen asleep not too long ago and I knew my baby could sleep through the night or in this case through the day.

Walking out of my room I found my solution.

"Hey I'm Rose, are you on duty?" I asked the guardian out on the hallway.

"Yes, I am," she nodded.

"I'm heading out to the gym but my baby is sleeping could you keep an eye in this room for me, I should be back before she wakes up but just in case," I asked her.

"I don't know if Alberta will like that," she worried.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lara," she didn't bother with last name.

"Lara leave Alberta to me, just do me this one favor and I'll owe you one," I smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye for you," with that I made my way to the gym. It was quiet out, a guardian on night duty here and there but no moroi.

"Having trouble readjusting to our schedule?" Scratch that, Kirova was out.

"Yeah, a bit," no need to be rude if she was just making conversation!

"Well, don't let me keep you from your haven," she smiled, what the fuck just happened?

"Hey, Kirova?" let me ride this good vibe.

"Yes Rosemarie?" she was still smiling.

"You mentioned that you weren't the master mind behind the kidnapping of my baby, any chance you'd tell me who?" I figured why not try my lock.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea Rose," her smile faltered.

"You got me here, I'll stay and fight for the school the least you can do is tell me that!"

"Vasilisa said it would be the only way to get you here, and like I said she was brought here and no harm was done to her," Vasilisa God I'd like to knock her out. After Kirova walked away I did something that I hadn't done in over four years, I lowered my mental shield and really felt the bond between Lissa and I, I needed to know where she was a quick peak in her mind told me she was awake.

I was headed to the gym but now I needed a quick detour. Lissa was with the feeders, a bit early to do that but whatever I needed some answers and I needed the now.

"Why?" was the first thing out of my mouth when I saw her.

"Rose?" she looked up from the human she sucking from.

"Why did you do it?" I was angry.

"What do you mean?" she looked really confused, thinking I was asking her about Dimitri.

"I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about my daughter, why did you kidnap my daughter?" I was getting angrier.

"I made sure she was okay Rose, nothing was done to her," she explained.

"Nothing was done to her? Good Lord Lissa she's 3 years old, she must have been terrified," reigning control was getting almost impossible right now.

"Like I said I made sure she was fine," she insisted.

And then it clicked, of course compulsion had been used on Ms. Janice but now I could see she had also used compulsion on Vicktoria too, without even realizing what I was doing I sucked in all her darkness… something I hadn't done since before I had left court.

All notions of self-control shot to hell I walked over to stand mere inches from her, she coward back and that gave me great satisfaction.

"You are a self-centered bitch, news flash Lissa the sun is still the center of the universe not you, you ever use compulsion on my child again, better yet you come near my child again and I'll make sure you never go near anyone again," part of my mind was screaming for me to walk away, part of me wanted to kill her. In the end Dimitri's voice telling me this wasn't me won I walked away, walking out of the feeder's room I slammed the door so hard behind me that I was sure they would have to fix it or even replace it. My mind focused on the gym, I needed to work this darkness out of my body, this wasn't me, wasn't even mine.

A.N: Hope you guys like it… tell me I've been dying to hear from all of you, you've left me addicted and I need my fix so I give you this and you tell me what you think.

And if you have time check out my profile for a little glimpse at Vicktoria, my avatar is what I want her to look like… and while you are there check my little one shot and tell me what you think about that! Until next time my dears.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N: hey guys sorry for the lack of updates… Tuesdays my day belongs to the awesome boyfriend, okay well he's not that awesome but oh well he has his qualities… and I was going to post last night but I have this little thing called chronic migraines so I was nobody last night but I'm back… this one is suuuuuper long because I did both pov in one chapter because I want to move this story along… Mavebelikova this might answer some question you have and as for the big bang well something have to happen first I'm still missing some key players okay is all I can say for now…next chapter will be up over the weekend because I have no life like that… enjoy the reading ;)**_

Chapter 7

It was taking every ounce of my limited self-control to not go back and do some serious damage to Lissa's face, damage even a spirit healer couldn't fix! But I had to keep going, had to keep moving forward… I was practically begging my legs to keep moving forward.

The reason for me to keep going was the same reason I had to exist, Vicktoria. The darkness inside of me was screaming for me to go back, to get the revenge I so craved, but I couldn't do that… I couldn't let it win. I was not the Rose I used to be when I had almost killed Jessie, I was different now, I was a mom. I couldn't think of myself only… finally I spotted the doors to the gym, a place I could safely get rid of this darkness.

Once inside I didn't even bother to check my surroundings, I had tunnel vision and that was leading me directly to the punching bags hanging from the ceiling. I took off my jacket and tossed it aside not even bothering to see where it landed.

I stood in front of a punching bag and it only took me a second to visualize Lissa's face.

The first punch gave me some relief but nowhere near what I needed, so I kept hitting, forgetting any proper training I had… not caring that I would indeed hurt myself. As some of the darkness eased up a bit I started to feel the pain from my bare knuckles hitting the hard leather.

"Rose."

"Leave me alone," I didn't even bother to look behind me, I would recognize that voice and that accent even if I was under water.

"Rose, stop," no can do.

"Rose please, you are going to hurt yourself," he sounded so concerned.

His concern for me made me even angrier, I snapped.

"Fuck you Dimitri, what part of _leave me the fuck alone_ did you not understand?" I still hadn't looked at him, all the darkness I managed to ease came back tenfold and I no longer felt the pain in my knuckles.

"Roza please," was it really too much to ask to be left alone.

"Roza? Really Dimitri you don't get to call me that anymore, and why do you care if I hurt myself?" this time I spun around and looked at him, than down at my bleeding hand.

"This," I turned my hands so he could get a good look. "Is NOTHING," I shouted, "Compared to what you did to me," hurt reigned on his eyes, good I had hurt him… victory turned sweeter when a tear slid down his cheek.

"I wish Vicktoria had never met you," I wasn't done.

"You don't mean that," he was fighting for control too as another tear followed the path of the last one.

"I don't? Are you sure about that? We were just fine before you came into the picture, I HATE YOU," venom dripping from my words.

"Roza stop it, let it go, this isn't you," he had seen the signs, busted.

"You don't even know who the fuck I am," I threw a punch at him, and when it connected with his jaw he seemed surprised while I was greatly pleased with myself.

"This is Lissa's darkness, release it Rose… use me," he said.

'Use me' he had said that to me before, those two words broke through my rage and enticed something else. A new kind of feeling took over my body. A feeling I can only describe as animalistic lust. I crouched down into attack stance and threw my body at him, successfully bringing him down.

I sat up, examining my handy work, I was straddling him and my gym shorts over his jeans was doing wonders to my body, leaning forward I claimed his lips with mine, biting and tugging his bottom lip. For a second he just laid there, but soon enough he kissed me back.

I was in heaven, reaching down I raked my fingernails over his crotch, with a hiss he snapped out of his little lust trance.

"No, Roza," he flipped us over, using his body weight to keep me pinned to the ground.

"You don't want me Comrade?" I bated my eyelashes innocently at him.

"Not like this," he sighed.

"Now that I'm not a virgin anymore you don't want it huh? Because it was just like this that you took my virginity, remember?"

"No Roza, it wasn't like this… it isn't that! This isn't you, let it go… if not for me do it for Vicktoria," his eyes pleaded with me.

"What does your sister have to do with this?"

"Not my sister, do it for our daughter, I would hate it for her to see you like this," he was exasperated.

'Vicktoria, my baby, oh God my baby.'

"That's it Roza, let it go," I felt his grip on my arms ease but he didn't let go.

"Oh God Dimitri, I'm so sorry," I couldn't fight the sob that shook my body.

"It's okay," he rolled off me.

"No it's not, I said awful things," I sat up bringing my knees up to my chest and hiding my face in them.

"Let me see your hand," his voice was laced with hurt.

"No, its fine I got it," I couldn't bring myself to actually look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Roza, now let me see your hands," I looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Oh Rose," he surprised me by pulling me into his lap and hugging me to his chest. I broke down and cried.

He kept whispering to me how much he loved me, how he was going to make everything better.

And right now, being held by him after such an episode, I decided to let him.

"Yes," I answered his plea from earlier.

"What?" he was confused.

"Yes, I'll give you your chance, which is if you still want it afte-

He kissed me! Effectively shutting me up, soft and sweet, well a little salty too because of my tears.

"I love you," he whispered before reclaiming my lips.

"Will you make it all better?" I don't know where that came from but I didn't care to know either.

"I'll certainly try," he answered, and honestly that was all I could ask for. I buried my head in his chest as I felt him pick me up as one does a sleeping child and felt him move. I didn't bother to look where he was bringing me so long as he kept holding me, normally I hate to feel so weak but right now I just wanted to be cared for.

"Is she alright?" someone asked.

"Yes, Lara! She just had a minor accident at the gym," Dimitri answered.

"Okay, the baby didn't wake up," she reported.

"Thank you Lara," I liked her.

She must have opened the door for him, because his hand never left me and yet we were inside now.

"Do you need help with her?" Lara offered, yes I definitely liked her.

"No, thank you though."

"Okay, I'll see you later Dimka," at that I looked up, scratch that I did not like her at all, my eyes shooting daggers at her retreating back. I felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed at me.

"Don't laugh!" I was getting mad again.

"You have nothing to worry about! You are the only one for me, now let's look at those hands," he put me down on my feet and went to my bathroom for the first aid kit, a must have in all the guardians' bathroom for cases like this.

While I waited for him to come back I walked over to check on Vicktoria, my reason to exist was still fast asleep like she was when I left her; only now she was laying sideways, taking up way more bed than her tiny body needed.

"You have done an awesome job raising her," he whispered in my ear.

"I try to be everything she needs," I sighed leaning back into him.

"She'll grow up to a fine guardian like her mother," he circled his arms around my waste.

"I think she's more like you, which just figures being that I had to suffer through pregnancy and not you," I pouted a little.

"Your hands," damn he wouldn't let it go.

"Fine daddy you can bandage my hands," he cocked an eyebrow at me but said nothing.

We moved to the couch where he cleaned and dressed my wounds, none needed medical attention.

'Wanna tell me what happened?" he was still concerned.

"After you left I couldn't sleep so I decided to go to the gym and see if I could tire myself some, on my way there I met Kirova and asked her whose idea it was to kidnap Vick-

"What?" he cut me off.

"Oh you didn't know?" shit.

"They kidnaped her?" he was angry.

"Keep your voice down," I hushed him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Yes, they asked me to come here without telling me the reason, so when I didn't come on my own they took her and told me if I wanted her back I had to come get her here," I watched as his eyes got a shade darker.

"I will have some words with Alberta," he was pissed.

"You will do no such thing, she knew nothing about the kidnaping, and it was all Lissa's idea! When I confronted her she acted like it was no big deal so I got mad and unwilling took some darkness from her, when you found me I was trying to beat the bag into a pulp imagining Lissa's face on it," I finished my tale.

When he didn't say anything I looked up at him, his jaw was strained and his hands were balled into tight fists. I knew that even without darkness' help he could do major damage even more than what I had done to Jessie.

"Dimitri calm down," I placed my hand on his arm, trying to sooth him.

"No Roza, they have no right to force your hand like this, and the princess, she needs to learn a lesson," he stood up from the couch and headed for the door, body ready for a fight.

"Dimitri no, you can't leave! Not like this," I knew in my heart I could not let him leave. I couldn't let him do things that he would later regret.

"Let me go Rose," I was standing in front of the door, I know that if he wants out I stand no chance of holding him back, but I wouldn't go down without a fight and I knew he would not hurt me.

"Daddy," one little word from her and he stopped reaching for the handle, her little voice breaking through to him. I saw him visibly calm down; I was relieved she had woken up. "Mamma what's going on?"

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep," I said in a soothing voice. It's really a wonder what a mother can manage.

"I'm scared mamma," I sidestepped him, leaving him alone by the door hoping he wouldn't leave, but I had to go see to my daughter.

"Mommy's right here baby don't be scared," I got into bed with her.

"I had a bad dream mamma," she was shaking.

"Mommy won't let anything happen to you Vick, it was just a dream, go back to sleep baby," I tried soothing her, but whatever she had dreamed of must have been really scary because she was still shaking.

"Is daddy going to keep us safe?" I saw him let go of the door handle and walk towards us.

"Yes princess, daddy will keep you safe," I was willing to bet he wasn't just talking about her dream; his mind was still in the kidnapping.

"Move mamma I want daddy here too," she pushed me back with her little butt. Not that she could actually move me but I complied.

He kicked off his shoes and got into bed with us.

He kissed her head and reached over her to play with my hair; laying here with my little big family I was suddenly exhausted.

"Will you be here when I wake up daddy?"

"Yes princess, daddy's not going anywhere," that was the last thing I heard before being taken under by sleep.

Dimitri's POV

A cold shower did indeed help to calm me down a bit, walking out of my bathroom I put on some jeans and a wife beater, Americans have weird names for things.

A beep from my phone told me I had a message waiting.

'I woke up everybody the second I got your message, we are all here call now,' said a text from my baby sister.

Three more told me to 'hurry up and call' so I did. It didn't even ring once before she answered.

"Dimka," it was always good to hear her voice.

"Vika put me on speaker."

"Okay you are on speaker, say hello."

"Hello everyone," all their voices came at the same time making it difficult to know who said what.

"Oh Dimka it's so good to hear from you, how's America?" my mother's voice came through the phone.

"It's good mamma, but I didn't call to talk about America, there's something I want to tell you," I heard Yeva mumble something that sounded like 'it's about damn time' but I ignored her.

"There's been an addition to the family," I said in one breath, otherwise I wouldn't be able to finish.

"You finally giving me a sister in law," Karolina piped in.

"We have Rose, we don't need another one," Viktoria snapped.

"Girls let him explain, and you better explain," my mother's voice turned to me, making me feel like she was in the room with me.

"No sister for you Lina, not yet… plus you already have two… mamma I have a daughter," I paused letting the news sink in.

"You mean you're going to have a daughter?" Sonya inquired.

"The boy didn't stutter," Yeva snapped.

"Mamma she's 3 and she's the most precious thing in the world, her name is Vicktoria Belikov Hathaway," I chose the path Rose had chosen when she told me.

"As in Rose Hathaway? Ooooh Dimka she has my name," Vika was squealing like a little girl.

"Yes Vika, but I don't know if Roza named her after you."

"She's three? How come I'm just hearing about her now?" Mamma was not happy.

"Rose just told me today, mamma she's the most beautiful thing."

"Look at Dimka gush, who would have thought?" Sonya mocked me.

"Next time I have her I'll try and see if she'll talk to you, but I have to go now okay."

"Hey Dimka, send us a picture will you?" Lina asked me.

"Bring her to meet us," my mother added.

"If Roza agrees," I sighed.

"Things that are meant to happen will happen! Be it good or bad, keep them close Dimka," Yeva ended our conversation with this cryptic message.

Her words plagued me; 'keep them close' is exactly what I wanted to do. Sleep was nowhere in my near future so I left for my favorite place in the academy. At this hour I had the gym all to myself, just how I liked it too. Just as I was about to walk in to the locker room when the doors slammed open and Rose stormed in. without sparing me a glance, which told me she didn't notice me there, she removed her jacket and tossed it aside revealing her body to me… she was wearing very short gym shorts and a sports bra, I would have to talk to Alberta about proper gym attire.

The sound of her hitting the punching bag got my attention away from her body and onto her hands; bare hands that would bleed soon if she didn't stop.

"Rose," I called to her, she didn't even miss a beat.

"Leave me alone," she didn't look at me but I knew she knew it was me.

"Rose, stop," she didn't budge; I doubt she was even listening to me.

"Rose, please; you are going to hurt yourself," I was concerned, I could see blood now.

Her body tensed up, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Fuck you Dimitri, what part of leave me the fuck alone did you not understand?" she snapped at me, something was not right with her, I knew I wasn't at fault I had done nothing wrong but I needed to find out what was wrong with her.

"Roza please," I practically begged.

"Roza, Really Dimitri you don't get to call me that anymore, and why do you care if I hurt myself?" this time she did look at me, than down at her bleeding hands.

"This," she said waving her bloody knuckles in my face, "Is NOTHING," she shouted at me, "Compared to what you did to me," that hurt me, enough so that I couldn't stop a tear from running down my cheek.

"I wish Vicktoria had never met you," she added as if it was for good measure.

"You don't mean that," I knew she didn't, she wouldn't have come to me if she meant it, but if it wasn't for this she wouldn't have come and I would still not know of my little miracle, again a tear escaped my eye, following the path of the first one.

"I don't? Are you sure about that? We were just fine before you came into the picture, I HATE YOU," venom dripping from her every word, there was only one explanation for all this, Darkness. It was almost like the time in the cabin, only this time her rage was directed at the bag and not some poor loser's face.

"Roza stop it, let it go, this isn't you," now I knew what I was working with.

"You don't even know who the fuck I am," she threw a punch at me, I could have easily stopped her hand but she needed to let go of the darkness and if I could help it I would, the corner of her mouth lifted a bit so I knew she enjoyed this.

"This is Lissa's darkness, release it Rose… use me," and I would let her.

Her face changed, and her eyes lit up with a different kind of light, I had seen this look in her only once before, when we had been cough in a lust charm. She crouched down and jumped on me, this time I couldn't have stopped her if I wanted too, not that I wanted too as she landed me my back and straddled me.

When she sat up the thin layer of material that she called shorts rubbed up against me making me hard immediately, when she leaned down and took my bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it I lost it. She always knew how to break my control, kissing her felt like all the past didn't exist and we were back in our little cabin, only I had to fight for control this wouldn't have a good end result and when I felt her run her hands over my cock through my jeans that was my cue to take back control.

"No, Roza," I flipped our position keeping her pinned underneath my body, fantasies still played in my mind but I had to focus.

"You don't want me Comrade?" she looked up at me with those fuck me eyes.

"Not like this," I sighed, I wanted her… in fact I fucking needed her.

"Now that I'm not a virgin anymore you don't want it huh? Because it was just like this that you took my virginity, remember?" she was trying to get a rise out me but not anymore, I had my control back.

"No Roza, it wasn't like this… it isn't that! This isn't you, let it go… if not for me do it for Vicktoria," I begged once again.

"What does your sister have to do with this?" she snapped again.

"Not my sister, do it for our daughter, I would hate it for her to see you like this," I was getting frustrated. Her whole demeanor changed, even her eyes got a shade lighter, like the last time I knew darkness had left her.

"That's it Roza, let it go," I eased my grip but I didn't get off her, truth be told I dint want to break contact with her body.

"Oh God Dimitri, I'm so sorry," a sob overtook her body, making it tremble underneath me.

"It's okay," I mean what else could I say? Yes she had hurt me, but if she could forgive what I did to her when I was Strigoi than I could definitely over look some words she said to me while overpowered by darkness.

"No it's not, I said awful things," she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged the even closer while hiding her face.

"Let me see your hand," seeing her bloody hands made me want to take care of her.

"No, its fine I got it," her words came out muffled and she spoke into her knees.

"I'm not going anywhere Roza, now let me see your hands," there was no way I was going to leave her side after this, when she looked up me her eyes were filled with tears, that was a sight I never wanted to see again.

"Oh Rose," without thinking I grabbed her arm being cautious to not grab her injured hand I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms protectively around her, she shook with sobs and I could feel tears soaking my shirt, if I had a say in it she would never cry like this again.

I didn't really know what to do; I was never good at calming down crying girls even though I grew up in a house full of them. "I love you so much," I whispered to her hoping it would calm her down a bit. "Please Roza I'll make it all better, just don't cry please," I couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Yes," he voice was small and fragile, and I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I was confused as to what she was 'yes' to.

"Yes, I'll give you your chance, which is if you still want it afte-

I kissed her; I didn't want her to go back on what she was just saying to me, as if I would ever change my mind.

"I love you," I whispered before reclaiming her lips, I had never kissed anyone whose mouth fit perfectly with mine like hers did; it was like I was made to kiss her.

"Will you make it all better?" she broke our kiss, whispering to me.

"I'll certainly try," and I would try like hell. Yes I was hurt with what she had said to me earlier but right at this moment that didn't matter to me, she had just agreed to give me a chance, practically the same day she shared our miracle with me and honestly right now I couldn't be happier. Strigois could kill me now and I would die a happy man.

Remembering her hands still needed caring for I picked her up and made our way to her room, carrying her bridal style.

"Is she alright?" Lara asked as I neared the door to Rose's room.

"Yes, Lara! She just had a minor accident at the gym," I answered her.

"Okay, the baby didn't wake up," I should've known Roza wouldn't leave Vicktoria sleeping alone while she went anywhere.

"Thank you Lara," I was grateful to her for keeping an eye on my baby.

She opened the door for me and I carried Rose in.

"Do you need help with her?" Lara offered I doubted she wanted to help Rose as much as she wanted to spend time with me; some people just didn't get the hint.

"No, thank you though," I didn't need her upsetting Rose with her antics.

"Okay, I'll see you later Dimka," she skipped away; when I looked down at Rose she was skinning the girl alive with her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't laugh!" she huffed.

"You have nothing to worry about! You are the only one for me, now let's look at those hands," I set her down on her feet and walked into her bathroom for the first aid kit. When I came back she was standing by the bed watching Vick sleep, her little body took a lot of space on the bed.

"You have done an awesome job raising her," I whispered in her ear, she shivered lightly.

"I try to be everything she needs," she leaned into me letting out a soft sigh.

"She'll grow up to be a fine guardian like her mother," I hugged her from behind, letting my chin rest on top of her head.

"I think she's more like you, which just figures being that I had to suffer through pregnancy and not you," her pout was too cute.

"Your hands," I said before I forgot again.

"Fine daddy you can bandage my hands," her sassy attitude was coming out to play so I raised my eyebrow at her; I knew she hated the fact that she just couldn't master it.

Once we sat at her couch I cleaned her cuts, all would heal quickly, and the skin had torn open but nothing too serious.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" I wanted to know why she had taken Lissa's darkness.

"After you left I couldn't sleep so I decided to go to the gym and see if I could tire myself some, on my way there I met Kirova and asked her whose idea it was to kidnap Vick-

"What?" I cut her off, kidnapping my baby? I needed to know.

"Oh you didn't know?" well no shit.

"They kidnaped her?" anger flared through my body.

"Keep your voice down," she hushed me; I hadn't even realized I had shouted until she hushed me.

"Sorry," I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Yes, they asked me to come here without telling me the reason, so when I didn't come on my own they took her and told me if I wanted her back I had to come get her here," how dare they?

"I will have some words with Alberta," they crossed a line and someone needed to tell them so.

"You will do no such thing, she knew nothing about the kidnaping, and it was all Lissa's idea! When I confronted her she acted like it was no big deal so I got mad and unwilling took some darkness from her, when you found me I was trying to beat the bag into a pulp imagining Lissa's face on it," my mind was going a mile a minute, they used to be the best of friend, why would Lissa do this to Rose?

I was digging through all my years of training to keep my body on this couch, part of me wanted to go confront Lissa and that part was quickly winning.

"Dimitri calm down," she was trying to calm me, but she was failing, the desire to snap Lissa's neck was winning.

"No Roza, they have no right to force your hand like this, and the princess, she needs to learn a lesson," I got up, I had to go do something, but Rose got to the door before me.

"Dimitri no, you can't leave! Not like this," I could easily move her.

"Let me go Rose," and I was contemplating just that, I was angry they had no right I had to go do something.

"Daddy," my little angel's voice stopped me, could I leave? Do something stupid and never see my baby again? No I couldn't, "Mamma what's going on?" drawing strength from her voice I regained my cool, the anger leaving me deflated.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep," Roza was trying to soothe her back to sleep.

"I'm scared mamma," she left me alone by the door to go check on Vick.

"Mommy's right here baby don't be scared," Roza loves our little baby; you can hear it in her voice.

"I had a bad dream mamma," she sounded so scared.

"Mommy won't let anything happen to you Vick, it was just a dream, go back to sleep baby," she was trying, but she was failing at getting Vick back to sleep.

"Is daddy going to keep us safe?" I couldn't stand by this door any longer, there was no way I was going anywhere right now when my baby was this upset.

"Yes princess, daddy will keep you safe," and I would keep her safe, even if it was the last thing I did. I would let the Lissa thing go for now but I would get to the bottom of this.

"Move mamma I want daddy here too," I smiled at seeing her push Rose back with her butt and Rose complied.

I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed with them, it was a full size bed and it was a bit tight but there was no place else I'd rather be. I kissed my little angel and reached over to play with Roza's hair, I could see that she was fighting to keep her eyes open; I could only imagine how exhausting the whole take in darkness thing was.

"Will you be here when I wake up daddy?" she asked me.

"Yes princess, daddy's not going anywhere," how could I ever say no to that, once Rose and Vicktoria were fast asleep I stopped fighting against my own, and allowed it to take me under.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: hey guys can I ask you something? Would you like for Lissa and Rose to mend their friendship? Please tell me, if you don't want to review just say yes or no and I'll go with what the majority wants… okay? Can you do that for me?

First I like to say don't hate me, it's not the best chapter but it's needed. Second it's a bit short but I promised a chapter over the weekend and I like to deliver on my promises… enjoy guys!

Chapter 8

Hard to believe I have only just arrived here three days ago, so much had happened that it felt more like three weeks.

When I woke up this morning Dimitri was fast asleep with Vicktoria laying on his chest, she looked so comfortable there and the site was just perfect. I eased my way out of the bed trying not to disturb them, grabbing my cell I snapped a picture, and the end result was definitely frame worthy.

"Good morning beautiful," he wasn't sleeping, busted.

"Good morning, did you sleep?" I asked him, I didn't know when she climbed on top of him but I sure knew I wouldn't be able to sleep like that.

"Best night sleep I've gotten in years," and the smile on his lips told me he was honest.

"When did she," I didn't need to finish.

"Right after you fell asleep, she wanted me here when she woke up," he kissed the top of her head.

"And you still got sleep? I'm impressed Guardian Belikov," I winked at him.

"Being with her gives me great peace Rose," he shrugged.

"I know the feeling, wake her up so we can go get some breakfast, after I want to go enroll her for kindergarten," I threw my phone on the couch and went into the bathroom for my morning routine.

"Kindergarten? Isn't she only 3?" he asked the moment I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yes, but she was going to school already when all this happen, back in MA in the human world they call it head-start! It's a type of daycare but the kids start to learn kindergarten stuff as early as three years old, she can write her name already, even reads some small words too… she's really smart but she didn't get that from me," I was so proud of my baby.

"But that's like pre-school and first grade stuff," he was impressed.

"Yeah I know, next September she was going to start pre-school, the teachers say she's two years ahead mentally."

"Wow Rose, we have a baby genius."

"We have a healthy baby, and that is all that matters! Are you going to get up on your own or do I have to make you," he smiled.

"Vicktoria baby, wake up," he said while shaking her a little.

"Daddy you here," she said through a yawn.

"I told you I'd be here, get up so we can go have breakfast," he was looking at her with such adoration.

"Gil cheese?" she asked rubbing her little eyes.

"Come brush your teeth and maybe, if they have it, you can have grilled cheese," she climbed off her father and went to do as I said.

After I changed her clothes and brushed her hair I braided it and we left together. One stop by Dimitri's room for him to change and we headed for the cafeteria for some much needed breakfast.

"Awn is this just the perfect picture ever," Mia gushed as she took a seat next to me. Mia, Christian and Eddie had walked up to us while Dimitri fed Vicktoria.

"I'm happy for you man," Eddie said. "Hey Rose Alberta wants to see us guardians and the fighting moroi right after this okay."

"Well good morning to you guys too," I smiled at them.

"Aham," Christian grumbled.

"What's the matter sparky?" I asked him faking concern.

"Nothing, just missing my guardian is all," he huffed.

"Maybe your guardian has decided she's better off without your gloomy ass," if he wouldn't say the name of his guardian neither will I.

"She's my guardian not yours," he was cranky.

"Rosemarie," well shit, it was bound to happen.

"Janine," I said while standing up to face her.

"It's been years, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same as you mother," I hadn't seen her since she kept me from going back in the cave after Dimitri, and our relationship hadn't changed.

"You came to fight? Why after you just up and left your charge? The princess nonetheless," she spat the words at me; her sense of duty had always been bigger than her parenthood.

Trying to ignore her words I decided now was as good a time to introduce her to Vicktoria as any. Maybe she could be a better grandmother than she ever was a mother.

"Mom this is Vicktoria, my daughter," I turned to motion towards my baby girl that sat quietly watching us.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I certainly wasn't expecting her to slap me, which she did, hard.

"Mommy," Vicktoria cried.

"What was that for?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"This is the reason you left! To be a blood whore!" her words hurt me worse than her slap.

"Janine you are out of line, and please watch your language around _**my**_ child," Dimitri came to stand beside me holding crying Vicktoria in his arms. She reached for me so I took her, I needed my hands occupied so I wouldn't attempt murder in front of my baby, she kissed my cheek on the place my mother had hit.

"A part of me hoped you would be a better grandmother than you ever were a mother, even Abe loves her to bits but you _mother_, you just don't have a heart," ignoring her I turned to my friends. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go see to enrolling Vick in kindergarten, you coming Dimitri?"

"Of course," and together we walked away from the cafeteria and my mother.

"You okay?" he asked me once we were out of earshot.

"I should've known better," I was disgusted with myself.

"You guys should work things out," he suggested.

"Comrade not everyone has Olena for a mother," I wish he would just drop it.

"Or you mamma, you the best," and she kissed me again.

"I love you baby," I told her.

"I love you the size of the world," she spread her arms wide to show me how much.

"What about daddy?" he pouted, yes America, Dimitri Belikov big bad God guardian, pouted.

"I love you too daddy," she giggled, the whole ordeal with Janine pushed back into my mind. This moment was too precious to be tainted.

We enrolled her for kindergarten and the teacher told us that she would have to test her for about two weeks in order to know how well she coped with other kids but made no promise. Either way she would be enrolled here even if it was just for day care.

After we left Vicktoria with the kinder teachers we went to find Alberta's meeting, it wasn't that difficult, all we had to do was follow all the other guardians, spotting our Christian we went to join him. Alberta was talking about the upcoming attack and I zoned out, being here in this school made me miss Lissa, the Lissa I wouldn't think twice before giving my life for. I missed our friendship, I wish things had happened differently… sometimes a small part of me wanted to forgive her but that part was too small to actually make me act, I knew she was miserable… the only person that stuck by her was Adrian, and that same small part felt bad for her.

"Earth to Rose," Christian was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Sparky I zoned out."

"No shit captain obvious," he's words had no malice so I didn't even retorted.

"Okay guys come to me and I'll tell you who you are paired with, my plan is to have a very strong outline that way if we are lucky they won't even get in," Alberta finished her speech, sad that her hope might be in vain.

"Shit Sparky, what did she say?" I had zoned out the whole meeting, I hadn't even notice when Dimitri left.

"Let's go find out who we are partnered with, she was only saying that we are going to be placed moroi/Dhampir so we can train together," Christian relayed the message.

"Oh okay, bet I'll be stuck with you," I said to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Christian said, and neither would I. Without any training the two of us kicked ass, imagine what damage we could inflict once we trained together.

"Hey Rose, you and Christian together okay," Alberta said before we even asked.

"Thanks boss," she looked at me as if she expected me to protest. I smiled at her and she moved on to the next guardian.

"Eddie and I, Christian and you, training is going to be fun," Mia said to me. And much to my happiness her words proved to be true, intense yes but also fun.

Dimitri had also been paired with a fire moroi, which in turn placed us at the front line of fire. We trained every day except for Sundays, once with our moroi and once with other guardians… as the weeks went on more moroi and their guardians joined us.

A month had gone by and me and Christian were in perfect sync with each other. Only problem with so much training was the little time I was getting to spend with my daughter. She was now enrolled full time in kindergarten so it was making it almost impossible to spend some time with her, or her father for that matter.

We shared little stolen moments, a little kiss here and there when we crossed paths but we had had no more alone time since we talked and I had decided to give him a second chance.

And honestly that was fine by me, we were slowly building a new relationship together, and every stolen moment was making me love him even more.

Me and Christian had spent the whole day at the gym, we had just started to work unspoken signals, things we could do to communicate without having to speak or listen for that matter. Once we had that down we sparred a bit, Christian was really good, could probably take on a novice and win.

"You can almost be mistaken for a guardian," I smiled at him.

"Thanks Rose," our relationship had deepened, he was the brother I never had.

"Just saying it like I see it."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"So long as it doesn't involve your sex life," I faked a gag.

"Well I sure hope I get some soon, I haven't gotten any in over a moth, but that's not it," he pulled out a small red velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"Sorry Sparky, I'm taken," I joked with him.

"Though I love you, I don't love you like that," he grinned while I wanted to cry; though I knew we had a good friendship I didn't know he loved me.

"Thanks Christian, the feeling is mutual but what do you need my opinion on?"

"I wanna ask her to marry me and I wanted to give her my mother's but I was thinking she might not like it," he opened the little box and handed it to me.

I gasped, it was a simple ring, a platinum band with a single diamond on top and it was definitely something I'd say yes to.

"She'll love it, I don't know her taste that well but just the fact that it's something that means so much to you, I'd say yes! Plus it's a beautiful ring."

"Thanks Rose," he hugged me and we parted ways.

When I entered my room, I was shocked! Roses of every color were scattered everywhere with a clean path leading to the bathroom, on the stand by the door where I normally dropped my keys and cell was a cd with a small note attached to it.

_I love you!_

Was all that was on it, and yet it was the best note ever, I followed the path to the bathroom and in here he had about 20 or so candles lit and the fragrance was divine.

'_Enjoy yourself'_ said the second note by a small cd player, I popped the cd in and hit play. Dimitri and I had different taste in music but as 'hero' from Enrique Iglesias started playing me thought maybe there was a message behind these songs.

A bath had been drawn and he must have just left because the water was steamy and perfect. I decided to obey, removing all my clothes I got into the tub, instantly my muscles relaxed as the song played on.

_**I can be your hero, baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away **_

Catchy little sucker, and heck I wish he could kiss away the pain. The song that started playing next was a song I knew too well and that I really loved. Brian McKnight's back at one is an awesome song.

I relaxed my body, closing my eyes while I listened to the words.

_**It's undeniable ... that we should be together**_

_**It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

_**The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,**_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real**_

_**If all things in time, time will reveal**_

_**Yeah...**_

Yes that was the perfect song, it could be our song… to me the words matched us perfectly.

_**One, you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two, just wanna be with you**_

_**Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and**_

_**Four, repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done, **_

_**Then I start back at one. (Yeah)**_

"What a sight," I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice.

He was leaning on the wall watching me, wearing nothing but black sweatpants that hung low on his hips, showing me a path to paradise.

"It sure is Comrade," I said drinking in his bare chest.

A.N: Don't hate me because of my Janine she'll come around and sorry to leave it here but I had to couldn't cut it anywhere else… next chapie up wed or Thursday… see you then ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Hey guys just wanted to apologize for where I left things off last chapter but I did it for a reason! Not everyone enjoys hot and steamy scenes so I decided to break it into two chapters, here's what I call a bonus chapter… you don't have to read it though I wish you do, this story was rated M for chapters like this, not because I wanted to be free to say fuck or bitch if I wanted too… now if you are going to proceed I suggest you grab yourself a tall glass of ice cold lemonade( or whatever you like to drink cold) ENJOY, I'm sure Rose will ;-) I sure hope you are all old enough for this… oh and of course none of the chapters are mine except for cute and adorable Vicktoria. Now on with the lemonade!

Bonus Chapter

"Mind if I join you?" he was asking me permission? Wow I could get used to this.

"I thought you'd never ask," as if I could say no, I scooted forward to give him enough space to get in behind me.

His body looked as if it had been sculpted by hand, to perfectness. He dropped his pants and walked further in to the bathroom I avoided looking at his member, there was some things I needed to clear up with him first and if I looked there my sex deprived mind would turn into a puddle of goo, I just knew it.

"Did you like it?" he asked me.

"No, I loved it," I sighed leaning back into him once he was seated, some of the water spilled over the edge and the space was a bit cramped but it was just fine. He started playing with my hair while he told me about his day.

"I saw you and Christian yesterday, its impressive how intoned to each other you are," he mused.

"I learned from the best, hey change of subject, I've been meaning to ask you something but I keep forgetting," I said suddenly remembering that I wanted to ask how far he and Lissa went.

"Ask me anything and I'll be honest," he was caressing lazy circles on my arms.

"Did you and Lissa have sex?" I turned in his arms because I needed to see his face when he answered me.

"No, we did not," he looked pained as if it hurt him to have to talk to me about this.

"Really? Were you with other women?" that question suddenly popped into my mind, but did I really want the answer to that question? Yes, I definitely wanted the answer to that, because the only way for us to start with a clean slate was for all the cards to be laid out on the table.

He sighed. "Rose me and the princess made out, pg13 style," I couldn't hold back the giggle that came with his explanation. He ignored me, "only one time, though she tried to other times, but I wasn't into her at all! One day after a workout I found her in my room," he gave another sigh.

"Just say it," I urged him.

"Well, she was very upset about Christian leaving her and she kept saying how she wasn't worth the life she was given, and I tried comforting her. It broke my heart to see her so sad and I couldn't just walk away, she and I laid in my bed and I was saying things hoping to calm her down, when she tried kissing me, I turned away and she started crying again and when she tried opening the buttons on my pants I didn't fight her off, I'm sorry," he apologized when he felt me flinch against his chest.

"I'll stop," he said.

"No, keep going," this time I looked away from him turning back into my original position against his chest.

"Well there isn't much left to say, she tried everything she could think of but I just didn't function," he finished.

"What?" I couldn't have understood him correctly.

"This," he said pulling my butt back a little to rub against his hard member. "Didn't happen."

"Are you serious?" yes apparently I had heard him correctly.

He nodded. I burst out laughing, full blown mirth that came over me and I couldn't stop it. I could actually picture the scene in my mind, no I had not been in Lissa's head in that particular moment but I could still visualize it, God only knows how fertile my imagination can get.

"What about other women? There were plenty of them in Baia when I went there."

"No Rose, I had eyes for neither of them, I was too busy missing you," I couldn't help but smile, a thought of our little family together on a trip to Baia popped into my mind. This reminds me.

"Wait a minute, where's Vicktoria? You were supposed to get her today!" I was turning into a bad mother, I got up wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the tub.

"Today is sleep over day, remember?" I must have looked confused. "Little kids are having pajamas day tomorrow, so everyone is staying in the classroom."

"Oh that's today," I relaxed my body a little.

"Yes, hence the whole prep," he said motioning to the candles around us.

"I'm turning into my mother," I said in grunt.

"Why would you say that?" he got out of the tub too and stood in front of me, lifting my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"I've neglected her this past month, shit I even forgot her sleep over… she was so excited all week… I'm a bad mother, I mean before this we spent all our time together and now there's never time, by the time I get her she's tired and half asleep already-

"Rose you're not a bad mother, you're just a busy mother but this will all be over soon," he cut me off.

"I miss her you know, and she doesn't even seem to notice I'm not there," I whined.

"Of course she does, she's just infatuated with all the new people she's meeting, she gets that from you," he kissed my forehead.

"I know, I guess I'm a little jealous is all," I said stepping away from him and out of the bathroom. So we had the night all to ourselves? This was so not going to stay pg13 long.

Dimitri's P.O.V

Once Rose left the bathroom I stayed behind to let out the water from the tub and blow out the candles, I had to do something about this raging hard on I was sporting now, it was starting to hurt a bit.

Trying to ignore it for the time being, I walked out of the bathroom to find her waiting for me on the bed, she had covered herself with a cotton sheet but I would bet everything in my bank account that she was naked under the sheets.

Without hesitation I joined her, this time I didn't even bother to ask I just went.

She giggled, "What?" I asked.

"Sorry still picturing it," she giggled again.

"What can I say? You ruined me for other women," I shrugged, and indeed she had.

"This doesn't seem ruined," her voice coming out low and raspy made me even harder as she wrapped her small hand around my cock. She kissed me sweetly than traced her lips down to the side of my neck, her kissing and nibbling was driving me insane. I liked taking control and I needed it right now, switching our positions I laid beside her, "Keep your hands there," I ordered while placing both her hands on the headboard. Tracing her jawline with my tongue I made my way down to her neck, making her skin break out in goose bumps.

I couldn't resist the rosy dark nipple that peeked out from under the sheet that was draped across her torso; I teased the little bud between my fingers, the little noises coming from her was so sexy… tugging on it gently I growled with need as it puckered into a tight little pebble with my touch.

I was so hard by now; I licked my lips suddenly hungry to taste her, when Rose squirmed beneath the now tangled sheet… I removed the offensive cloth throwing it to the floor baring her to me completely… God she is beautiful, the only difference in her body now was the thin line low on her abdomen, the scar for bringing our child into the world and to me that added to her beauty. She was exquisite, just as I remembered, though my memory didn't do her justice, she had gotten stronger… her muscles more defined.

Tracing her skin with my fingertips adoringly, caressing the underside of her breasts I watched her arch like a feline, I ached to be inside her but I wanted to drag this out as long as I possibly could. I watched her knuckles turn white as she forcefully kept her hands in place. Her skin was so soft and warm; I couldn't resist her if I tried.

I moved over her on the bed, sliding my hands beneath her I lifted her to me, gently arching her off the mattress. Kissing the sweet curve of her hip, making eye contact I could see passion in her eyes, licking the path from the scar up to her navel. She gasped as I licked the shallow indentation, the passion turned to raw need as the fragrance of her need attacked my senses. It was one of the best smells in the world, I let my lips venture lower dragging my teeth lightly over her heated skin. She moaned deliciously as my mouth invaded her sex sending a violent jolt of lust through me. My cock throbbed painfully, she was wet and slick against my lips, her clit was tight and hot against my questing tongue. I suckled her, until her body convulsed with the coming of her release. And still I lapped at her, bringing her to the crest of another climax, and then another.

She'd gone slack in my arms, boneless and trembling. I trembled as well; my hands were shaking as I carefully eased her back down onto the bed.

"What was that?" her voice came out spent and sated.

"I've never wanted anyone this much," when she smiled I realized I had said those words out loud. But it was true, even back when Ivan and I used to rule the night; we would walk in anywhere and find the one we wanted-

'But you never loved them,' my conscience reminded me.

"I love you Rose," I spoke softly as I claimed her lips for a searing kiss.

"And I love you," her voice came out sluggish almost as if she would pass out anytime soon, and I let her. This would give me time to get us some dinner.

Once I was dressed I took one final look at her sleeping form, she was panting softly as she curled onto her side, as innocent as a child. Looking at her now I realized that there was something I wanted above anything, and that was to keep her safe. To avoid anyone I went straight to the kitchen, hurrying back to her side. She woke up when I closed the door.

"You left," she pouted.

"Only to get dinner," I sat it aside and climbed on the bed with her, her lips looking way more appetizing than the food I brought in.

Rose's P.O.V

It wasn't fair, I was naked but he was fully dressed.

"Too much clothes," I said in between his kisses. He chuckled, but didn't protest.

"Help me," he asked me to help him and I gladly obliged. As I unbuttoned his shirt I wrapped one of my legs around his, the material of his jeans rasping softly against my inner thigh was arousing me further.

"Feel what you do to me," he said, running his hand along my forearm as he guided my fingers inside his jeans to his hard member tenting it.

Even though we had a daughter together I had never really spent a night with Dimitri like this, and I couldn't help the insecurities that crept into my mind or the shyness I was now feeling for having his cock in my hand… some of that eased up when I stroked his shaft up and down, and he groaned softly; my fingers could barely wrap around his girth. He groaned again as I traced my tongue on the same path he did on me earlier, being new at this I could only follow on his footsteps, I was a quick study after all. I raised his arms and placed them where mine had been, the huge muscles bulging as he gripped the headboard and let me have my way with him.

His head fell back on the pillow, his eyes hooded but burning with an intensity that both scared me and delighted me all at once. I smiled, then leaned back in to swirl my tongue around the rim of his navel, unable to resist the urge to nip at his smooth skin. He hissed something through his teeth, something in Russian as I grazed my teeth on his skin again.

"Ah, God yes! Do it harder," he growled.

I don't know what came over me but I did what he asked, bringing my teeth together as I sucked some of his skin into my mouth. I didn't break his skin, but he must have liked it as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, I used that opportunity to push his pants further down, which had long ago become an annoyance to me. He shuddered as I licked the spot I had just bitten.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Don't stop," he dropped a kiss on my bare shoulder, his arousal surging even fuller on my hand. "You are such a surprise to me, don't stop."

The last thing I wanted was to stop; I wanted to pay him back for the wonderful mind blowing orgasms he had given me earlier. For whatever reason fate has brought us together for a second time, and I had no desire to question it or fight it.

I nipped my way down his belly, to his hip, then lower and I took the head of his sex into my mouth.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong," I would need his guidance for this.

He nodded as and hissed again when I sucked him deep, letting my teeth graze his skin as I withdrew. He growled, which was quickly becoming one of my favorite sounds. I felt his pulse kick up a notch as I took him into my mouth again, I could feel the throb of his heartbeat along the veined length, and for an insane moment I wanted to know what it would taste like to have him cum on her tongue.

Dimitri roared, "No," he growled, his voice rough.

It stunned me a bit, not sure if I had done something wrong or if I had hurt him with my teeth. But soon his hands, a bit shaky, flipped our positions and he placed his body between my thighs, his cock wet from my mouth. With a hard thrust he filled me, he wasn't gentle but there was no pain. My spine arched and I dug my fingers into his shoulders as he moved between my legs, his moves were urgent building an orgasm of my own.

"Oh, God… Dimitri," I broke apart a minute later, I could feel as he followed me over the edge, I could feel his cum spill warm inside me, wave after wave as he kept pumping into me, and I never wanted him to stop.

"That was… incredible," I was panting, trying to keep my brain from melting. I kissed his damp skin, my lips trailing over his collarbone and up to the curve of his neck while he held on to me, his body still wedged inside me. He was good, or maybe I had just been desperate for him, either way I was in cloud nine. Right now I felt as if his every sense was trained on me alone, as if there was only me and him, and this insatiable hunger between us. I gasped as his hands caressed my throat, my shoulder, the arch of my spine; it felt like all my nerve endings were directly connected to his fingertips.

"Don't you get tired?" I asked, I had never known this side of him, our first time had been a quickie as we had places to be, our second had been heated passion that I walked away from but now, I could feel him still hard inside me.

His low growl of humor hummed beside my ear, deep and sensual. "I think you know the answer to that already."

"I don't know anything when you are doing that. Oh God." He pulled out of me, attaching his mouth back on my neck; I could now feel his solid length against my abdomen, a flood of warm moisture surged between my legs with the need to have him back inside me.

"This is why I came here tonight," his voice rumbled beside my ear. "Do you understand, Rose? I want you… I love you."

The feeling was mutual, fuck it was more than mutual… I moaned, my body writhing against his by its own accord, I had no power to control it. I had had many dreams like this, dreams where he and I did this over and over till I woke up hot and bothered and frustrated. But this was no dream; this was her very naked and very wet at the thought of having him back inside me.

"Roza," he whispered. "Tell me you want this too."

"Yes," how could I not? His fingers were tracing trails of fire on my skin. His breath was hot against my neck.

"Feel me, Roza. Feel how badly I need you, feel how hard I still am," he groaned as he thrust his hip against me. The feel of him intoxicating me like a drug.

"I need you," I confessed, my voice coming out raw with desire. As if in response he slid a finger inside me, than another, but it wasn't quite what I wanted… not quite what I needed. "More," I gasped. "Please Dimka I need… more."

A low growl came out from between his lips as he leaned down and claimed my mouth in a hungry kiss.

Dimitri's P.O.V

When she said that it was as if a switch flipped on inside me, or maybe it flipped off I'm not sure which, not that I care either. Many women had tried to seduce me with my nickname, none had ever achieved anything, and without even trying it came out of her lips as the sexiest pleads I had ever heard.

Removing my fingers from her opening, "Kiss me," she begged. As if she needed to beg, I claimed her lips.

"Take me," she whispered. "Fill me Dimka, now!" how could I deny her?

Aligning my cock with her entrance, I let it linger there a bit, I was trembling with need for her… a strangled groan escaped my mouth, sounding almost like it came from someone else, moving my mouth to a particularly sensitive spot at the crook of her neck, to try and regain some composure… but I was fighting a loosing battle.

"Yes," she was urging me on, moving her hips up to me meet mine she impaled herself on me. "Don't be gentle, I won't break."

This surprised me, I lifted my head and stared down into her dark brown eyes, eyes that where a shade below black. She met my gaze from beneath heavy lids; I was startled a bit by the untamed fire that met my gaze, I couldn't hold back now if I wanted to, almost in a trance I slammed into her… the moan of pleasure she enticed as I filled her, stretched her, and impaled her.

"Oh, my God," she panted. "You feel so good."

I dropped my head onto her shoulder and grunted as I pulled out and pushed back in even further than before, I felt her nails digging into my back pulling me even closer to her as she started to meet my thrusts… my cocked surged inside her, seeming to swell even greater with each relentless flex of my hips.

"We can make love later, but right now I need to fuck you, Rose. I've needed to from the moment I first saw you," the words were out of my mouth before I could filter them; I was too far gone to think straight.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," relief flooded me as she accepted them for what they meant.

"I love you Roza," I needed her to be certain of how I felt.

"I know, I love you too."

I picked up my pace again, taking strength from her moans… her little mews and gasps fueling me. She tangled her fingers in my hair, gasping wordless, pleasured cries and I increased my tempo, I thrust forward and pulled back… I could feel she was getting close.

"I can do this all night," that came out in a growl. "I don't think I can stop."

"Don't, Dimka. Oh, God… don't stop," she held on to me as I moved into her. A raw scream tore from her throat as she contracted around me, coming hard on me.

After she calmed down a bit I slowed down my pace and we made love, sweat and slow. This time when she collapsed on top of my chest I followed her into dream land, both our bodies spent after more than four nonstop hours of passion. I had never made love and sex so hard, so long, or so completely. And even as I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but want more, I was still hungry for her.

A.N: Okay just so you guys have an idea how much I love you, I drove 45 minutes back to my bf's house just to get my laptop and drive back another 45 to get home… all because I promised you a chapter today. Well promise delivered!

A big awesome thanks to all my reviewer, you guys rock harder than Aerosmith ever will… and I hope you liked it… hope it wasn't too much… please don't shoot me? Pretty please? Oh and you can still vote on the Lissa thing but as of right now I'm leaning with the majority on the 'no' okay so if you want to see them be friends again tell me… okay anyway now let my sleep deprived mind get some rest… oh and by the way I'm only 2 reviews away from 100 yay!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Hey guys I just wanted to say watch Kony 2012! Spread it! My heart breaks for the families in Uganda, just as my heart breaks for the victims of the tornadoes… my prayers are with you! Now onto a lighter note, how bad of an author am I that I don't even acknowledge the people that take their time to leave me kind words… I'll mention you by name in my note after the chapter… also this is a small one but I need it out… things are going heat up in the next chapters to come. Enjoy

Chapter 10

Despite all of my extensive workouts last night, I woke up fully rested and possibly in the best mood of my life, Dimitri was gone and though I felt a pang in my heart I knew deep in my heart he would come back to me… he was mine again! And this time whoever thinks they can steal him from him, better be prepared to take me down because I won't allow that ever again. When I attempted to move was when my muscles protested. Damn I hurt in places that one couldn't quite explain in public, giggling like a little girl I forced my muscles to obey me and carry my ass to the bathroom.

Someone once told me that the only way to know if you are truly happy is to catch yourself smiling when there is no one around to see it, and right I was fucking ecstatic because I couldn't seem to wipe this wide ear to ear smile off of my face.

"Urg I need a shower," the only down side to a wonderful night filled with yummy sex was that I really needed a shower now, I was sticky everywhere! Sweat and other things were now making me uncomfortable. With a renewed resolve I walked into the bathroom, though my room still had roses scattered around the bathroom had been cleaned, not a single candle in sight. I turned the shower on, turning the water to steamy hot to ease some of the ache from my muscles, but not before a quick glance in the mirror.

"Fuck me," I groaned.

"Again?" I spun around too quick making me a bit dizzy, my lack of food catching up with me.

"When did you turn into a fucking leech?" I gasped pointing to my neck, where hickeys I couldn't count had blended with one another making it one huge bruise.

"I'm sorry I got a bit carried away," but he didn't look one tiny bit sorry.

"Dimitri I'm not a teenager anymore, plus I have a daughter to set an example for," I whined.

"If it's any consolation I have them too," he raised his head so I could get a better look at his neck, "Plus others throughout my chest."

And indeed he had them, not as big as mine but they were there, mine at least could be passed by as bruises I got while training while his there was no mistaking it for what it truly was.

"Shower, I brought us some breakfast, since last night's dinner was left untouched," just at the thought of food my stomach growled.

"Join me?"

"If I do we will never leave this room," he kissed me. "Plus I already showered."

Damn, just remembering parts of last night was making me wet with want for him. "Shower Roza," he said from the bedroom.

Stepping into the water, I let the hot spray sooth my achy muscles, I didn't want to leave the hot water but my stomach protested so once I was clean enough I wrapped a towel on my head and one on my body.

"Put on some clothes or I might just have you for breakfast," he smiled.

"If you don't feed me I won't be good for anything," ignoring his suggestion that I should put on some clothes I went for the plate he brought me. "You still remember," I was surprised to find a chocolate donut and a cup of hot cocoa among other things I loved to eat.

"Of course, eat! Christian is waiting for you at the gym," shit.

"He's going to kick my ass, what time is it?" I asked swallowing a mouth full of donut heaven.

"It's 10 somethi-

"What? Oh my god Dimitri, I'm so late," shit I threw the towel away ignoring his groan I threw on some clothes and my snickers. I was supposed to meet Christian for our first session at 8:30.

"Shit, I'll see you later, I have to run," I kissed him goodbye and ran out the door. My muscles could hurt another time, right now I had places to me.

"Oh my god Christian, I'm so sorry," I was practically panting by the time I reached the gym. He turned and took one look at me them smirked at me.

"I'll forgive you this one time, being that you really needed that," his little smart ass comment threw me off a bit. He couldn't possibly know what I had done last night; he was not psychic as far as I knew.

"I really needed what?" I asked.

"A proper fuck Rose," he smirked again.

"I didn't do that," I denied.

"Aham and I am Adolf Hitler."

"I really didn't, and Hitler Sparky. Really?"

"Either that or you were attacked by a giant leech, plus you haven't stopped smiling even while you were gasping for breath," he laughed.

"Shit," I said throwing a two pound weight at him, which he dodged easily.

"I'm happy for you Rose, happy you guys worked things out," he smiled at me. Times like this made me really happy to be his friend, and I could also tell that Vika had brought out the best of him, his attitude wasn't completely changed but he was much more approachable now.

"Thanks Christian, I'm happy too… so what do you wanna do today?"

"Not train, is it okay with you? I talked to Vika earlier today and I told her I was going to talk to Dimitri today."

"No I don't mind, in fact I appreciate it, I feel like I went through the meat grinder like a million times-

"I'm his meat is all tender now," he laughed.

"Shit I walked right into that one huh?"

"Yes you did, so will you back me up on this?" he flipped back to the other subject.

"You my friend is on your own with that, I'm going to go sleep until it's time to get Vick from school."

"I thought we were friends Rose," he pouted a bit.

"And we are, but this is something between you boys, plus it's not like he has to approve if she's already blind for you," he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature Sparky," I said than stuck my tongue out at him too.

"I learned it from your daughter," he shrugged.

"She's three uncle Sparky," I said trying to imitate my daughter's voice.

"Don't start Rose, only Vick can call me that."

"Go on minion, Dimitri was in my room but I don't know if he is still, I'm going to go hunting for food," and that's exactly what I did.

Sparky's P.O.V

It wasn't as much that I was afraid of him, I was just afraid he wouldn't approve of me dating his sister, I feared she would be upset if he were to turn his back on our relationship… he was the closest thing she had to a father. I told her I'd call her sometime today to tell her how it went, and now was as good a time as any… it took a couple of knocks for him to answer me.

"Hey Christian," he greeted me.

"Hey man, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, come in," he stepped aside to allow me entrance.

"Sorry I'm just cleaning up a bit," he smiled motioning to the bag.

"You are cleaning Rose's room?" I inquired, taking a sniff of the air around me. I tried not to burst out laughing when his face turned beet red, it would probably not help my case at all.

"Ah… well I-

"Hey man, no worries it's not why I came here, though you do to her a repeat of what you did the last time and a strigoi will feel like child's play compared to me, because you hurt her you deal with me," and I meant it.

"I don't plan on it man, she's going to have to leave me if she wants to end things because I'll never leave her side again, that is an oath," he told me.

"I'll hold you to it, but I'm actually here to ask for your blessing on something," my voice came out cool and collected but my feelings were haywire.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and examined me, "And what, pray tell, that you need me to bless you on?" he was sizing me up.

"I would uh… I uh… you see I would like to uh…

"Spit out Christian," he urged me. Damn screw calm and collected.

"," I said in one breath.

"Care to slow that down a notch," was he mocking me?

"Ah shit man, I would like your permission to date Vicktoria," there I said it.

"And if I say no?" he crossed his arms over his chest, as if to emphasize the size of his muscles.

"Well we've been together for a year already-

"Look Ozera, Vicktoria has a bright future ahead of her! She's a great guardian and she doesn't want to follow in my sisters' or my mother's footsteps she actually wants to be a guardian and not a single mother-

"I wanna merry her," I cut off his ranting.

"What?" he was shocked.

"We've been together for a year as a couple, she's been my guardian for almost three years now… I love her man, I wanna make her my wife, and I- we were hoping you would bless us, be happy with us," all fear and leaving me.

"You really mean it?" again with the shocked look on his face.

"Yes, I do… she doesn't know I picked a ring already, for that I wanted to ask you first," I said.

"Well I almost feel obligated to give you the 'I will kill you if you hurt my sister' speech but I know she can handle herself without me… so I do give you my blessing Christian, it will be an honor to have you in my family," he extended his hand for me, and I took it.

"Just know I still might hurt you if you hurt her, after she's done with you of course," he squeezed my hand in his grip, just to show me a bit of his strength.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said shaking my sore hand.

"So you're the reason behind that shit-eating grin planted on her face?" he smiled.

"I don't know man, but she turned my world upside down and then righted everything back into perspective," just thinking of her made me smile.

"So I assume she's coming to join you here than?" he asked.

"Yes, she wanted to see you guys, so when I came here she went home, she's coming next week… I've been counting the seconds, I miss her so much," I answered him.

"And the princess?" he asked.

"What about the Princess?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"You really over her?" he was back to examining me.

"Yes, I am! I've only got eyes for one woman."

"Good, where's Rose? I thought you were supposed to be training," he asked.

"Miss her already?" now it was my turn to cock my eyebrow at him.

"If you love my sister, than you know how I feel." He smirked.

"I do, she was feeling a bit achy so we called off the training for today," once again his face turned bright red. Just then Rose walked in.

"I see you are still alive Sparky, and you are not charred to crisps so leave, both of you, I'm going to sleep," she said holding the door open with her foot.

"Oh Rosie are you sure you don't wanna sit and play a hand of Uno?" I mocked.

"Sparky," she growled. That was my cue to leave.

"Bye man, don't miss training tomorrow Rose," I winked at her.

"No Dimitri, not even you," I heard her say before I heard his foot falls behind me.

"How about you and I go to the gym and work out together, since I've been kicked into the dog's house."

"Great, I just love to be your last option," I told him.

His phone rang before he had a chance to respond to my little comment.

"Oh look, it's Vicktoria," he grinned at me before flipping his phone and bringing it to his ear.

"Hell-

She cut him off saying something I couldn't quite understand but her tone was frantic and scared.

"Vicktoria calm down, tell me what happened!"

A.N: Evil cliffie sorry. To my awesome reviewers Differentkey, Vampzgirl, Kyoko Minion, Mavebelikova, itasaku1, dimitrilvr2015, Ozeragirl, inebelikov, clauilovedimitribelikov, dawnvalover, kaitlyn, zmeyette, sunayna4sho, purplepineapleprincess, nefarious1972, kiki1975, rosalynB, missa27, nessielovesdimitri, xxkatyxx, jinnybelikovahathaway, agirlwithabrokenheart, roses-double, Brooklyn, rangarose, deliciouse, lovetherussian17, tracymarie, dimks's chick, ranim, brooklynvamp, peggy, Berry fairy, rozaxdimkabelikovforever, sweet-dreams and NecholeEJ… uff hope I didn't forget anyone… you guys rock my world… I live for the little email notification on my phone that says I have a new review… you guys have me hooked… I'm like a review addict looking for her next fix. And just so you know I've made up my mind on the Lissa and Rose thing… hope you guys will agree but it won't come for like 4 or 5 chapters yet.


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N: Hey guys wow you rock my world! So sorry for the cliffie but I had to… I feel very blessed right now because chapters are just flowing, and I have to say that writing this chapter probably surprised me as much as it's going to surprise you when you read… but what can I say? Sometimes my characters decide things without asking for my opinion! And Deliciouse what do you think about this? Did I do your idea a bit of justice? And to my new reader, NicholeEJ, who read all the chapters in 2 days and took the time to review each one let me just tell you how much I appreciate your kind words! Now let me shut up so you can get to the good stuff… see you on Thursday okay?_

Chapter 11

Being here in Baia was okay, but I miss my Christian too much… funny how things got to where they are now, about four years ago I was happy being in the guard of Nicholas Tarus, he had petitioned for me even before I graduated. He was a nice guy, Lord Tarus and Tasha Ozera was in a relationship; he wanted to marry her until everything went down with the queen. As far as I know, he hasn't moved on; not that there wasn't a line of willing female just waiting for an opportunity to comfort him. A couple of months after Tasha's execution Lord Tarus received a note with one of Tasha's final wishes, and that wish was to have me as Christian Ozera's, her nephew, guardian! Though Lord Tarus was sad to see me go he followed her wish and I was sent packing. It took me five months to track him down and a good chunk of the money Lord Tarus had given me.

When I did find him he wasn't really happy to have me with him, hell I don't think he would have been happy with anyone at that moment, he was a moody depressed bastard. Real difficult to get along with at first, made me want to quit being his guardian a couple of times, and if it wasn't for the mantra they've implanted on my brain since I was little I probably would have, but they came first so I stayed… all he talked about was Lissa this and Lissa that, fuck I don't even know the girl and I already don't like her! But inconvenient as it may be I was starting to like him, even if only as a friend… friendship turned into something more on my part, but I couldn't risk actually voicing my feelings and ruin the relationship we had established. I was his guardian and his friend, together we travelled the globe… my favorite place had been Brazil with its warm beaches and sweet coconut water that tasted nothing like that crappy canned stuff you get in America.

About a year ago some stupid moroi bitch in Italy was practically rubbing her pussy on his face and I was jealous as hell, so in the middle of me ranting about _how guys can be so fucking stupid and totally over look something that is right under their nose to acknowledge something that is so far out of reach that it might as well be on the moon_ when he efficiently shut me up with a kiss. And that was how we became a couple, and I'll be damned but I love him. Today's my birthday and so far the day was going great… mamma made my favorite for zavtrak and the smell actually woke me up this morning. She made me syrniki with tvorog and sour cream that was to die for, and to increase the size of my smile among the texts I had received this morning was one from Christian and one from Dimka… my favorite men! Mamma left soon after breakfast no doubt to go prepare for my 'surprise' party and I went back to my room to call him.

"And my day just improved," his voice greeted me after two rings.

"And why is that?" I teased.

"Oh you know a hot sexy Dhampir has decided to grace me with her voice," I chuckled.

"Damn, whose ass do I have to kick?" I loved teasing him.

"I love you angel," awn he was the best.

"I love you too, hey how's America without me?" I asked.

"God-awful, when are you coming to save me from the evil boredom?"

"Dramatic much, with all the training you've been putting in with Rose I doubt you have time to be bored," and I really found that hard to believe.

"Well you know what they say about all work and no play."

"I'll be there in like three days' time, mamma just wanted me to spend my birthday with her, I can't wait to be in your arms again," I sighed.

"And I can't wait to have you in them either, I feel so empty without you."

"Ditto," at this I noticed my sister Lina making gagging gestures at me from my doorway.

'Go away,' I mouthed to her.

"Say bye lover boy she's mine today," she said loudly so Christian would hear her.

"Tell Lina I said hi," he said to me.

"Did you talk to him yet?" I asked ignoring my sister.

"No, I haven't but I will do it soon, I promise."

"It's okay if you want to wait until I get there," I said.

"No, it's fine; I can handle your brother just fine. Hey happy birthday angel, I know I texted but I wanted to say it," his voice almost a caress from the device.

"Thank you baby, I want my birthday kiss," it was the gift I told him I wanted when he had inquired.

"How could I ever forget that, I got you something else too," he informed me.

"Christian, I said I didn't want a gift," though I knew he would still get me something.

"It's something small, I hope you like it," he sounded unsure of his choice.

"I'm sure I'll love it-

"Okay, enough see you later lover boy and if she doesn't want the gift you can give it to me, I'm always open to receive gifts no matter the reason, now goodbye," she was getting impatient.

"Let me go before she breaks my phone," I giggled.

"Okay, I love you angel."

"I love you too," and I hung up.

"Happy now," I teased her.

"I don't know," she pouted.

"Where's Sonya and the kids?" I asked noting the house was too quiet for its usual residents.

"Sonya took Anna to dance class, something about a recital coming up and Paul took Zoya to Oksana's, so you are mine today! mamma wants you away all day," she smiled broadly at me.

"And what kind of torture are you putting me through today?" I feigned worry.

"Oh I don't know… some shopping, maybe your hair and if you still haven't cracked by then your nails too," she attempted her guardian mask but failed miserably.

"Leave the guardian face to me and Dimka, you are not very good at it," I giggled.

"Ha-ha and for that now I'll even pluck your eyebrows," we both laughed our way out of the house. Lina and I had the best relationship; she was my best friend even though she's nine years older than me.

By the time we were done night had fallen.

"Mamma has everyone over at Oksana's house, and you look perfect birthday girl," Lina smiled at me and I wish Christian could see me now… my hair was shiny with bouncy curls, my nails done a delicate pink… tight dark wash jeans and a light blue halter top and my black leather jacket, I love being a girly girl and a kick ass guardian at the same time. As Lina and I made our way to Mark and Oksana's house we passed some people running, my guardian instinct peaked but it wasn't too unusual to see people do stupid shit in Baia.

"Vika, Strigoi in Baia," someone shouted while he ran by us, well those words just about ruined my perfect day.

"Can you make it to mamma alone?" I asked Lina.

"Yes," but she wasn't convinced herself.

"Take this," I handed her one of my silver stakes, carrying two had started after Christian and I were attacked in Sri Lanka.

"You should come with me," she pleaded.

"I'm sure it's nothing Lina, maybe one or two that came looking for trouble," I reassured her.

"This feels wrong Vika, we'll be safe at Oksana's," she was begging me to go with her, but duty called louder, spirit wards kept unwanted visitors out so I knew she would be safe there.

"Go Lina, the wards at Oksana's will keep you safe, I'll come find you when it's all okay again, and if I don't, don't come out until day light," I hugged her and ran in the direction most of the dhampirs were running, praying to god that she would make it safe to momma and the others.

With the element of surprise on my side I staked a female strigoi that was feeding on a human… around me dhampirs were locked in combat, more than I could count on one quick glimpse… the strigoi looked surprise that we were fighting back, it was as if they expected no resistance.

Like hell, come into my home… our home and attack our people, we'll give you a run for your money.

Unfortunately there weren't enough of us to fight them all off, I fought and killed three more after the first female I killed and I was bruised and battered, and bleeding.

As my mind registered the carnage, I noticed a strigoi drop a human he was drinking from and sniff the air his eyes landing on me… the sneer filled with pure evil made my blood run cold! Was he sniffing the air for me? The smell of copper was thick and heavy making me nauseous, I wavered a bit as he charged me.

"Fuck," I couldn't outrun him, not even if I wanted to. He was coming at me like a freight train without breaks. I managed to sidestep him but not completely, his outstretched claws cut into my shoulder, sending searing pain through my right arm, my stake arm.

"My, my… what do we have here," he laughed. But I wouldn't give him the pleasure of indulging in conversation with him.

"I know you speak English child," he was stalking me like a lion stalks his prey. All I wanted to do was to kill him and go join my family.

No amount of training or even the experiences I had out in the human world could have prepared me for this, this was a war zone. And it smelled like death. Even though my brain registered the destruction around me I couldn't let my mind dwell on it as the strigoi who was easily a foot and a half taller than me came at me. And when his clawed fist connected with my cheek all hell broke loose, silver stake in hand I went on the offensive, I managed to strike his chest with my stake, though I didn't get his heart I knew the silver was doing its damage.

"Ah, a feisty one… I am going to take great pleasure drinking from you! And the fact that you are with child will only make you taste all that much sweeter," he smiled widely, showing me his fangs and a straight line of blood stained teeth.

"I'm not pregnant," I blurted out, but instinctively my left hand covered my stomach. He sniffed the air again, as if to confirm his first guess and attacked me, feigning the untrained Dhampir woman role always helped me in the beginning of fights because they thought they could take me… that I would be easy prey, well let's just say they never live to tell the tale. Unfortunately for me he kept his dead heart blocked, I got a couple of hits but he was kicking my ass… he was handing it to me on a plate. I was shocked by what he said to me, I couldn't be pregnant, fuck I couldn't really think about this now either… being distracted I missed his next move until I was sent flying backwards, landing on my ass with an 'humph'.

'_When you can't win, you run,'_ Dimka's voice rang loud and clear in my mind.

But that wasn't an option, I was bleeding badly and I couldn't outrun him, Christian's last _'I love you'_ rang in my ear renewing my forces… I tried crawling backwards away from him… feeble attempt really but I had to get away, I couldn't win this fight.

With strigoi speed he was on top of me pinning me down with his body while both his hands wrapped around my neck as he slammed my head against the concrete side walk, dark spots swam in my vision. I felt around the ground around me for my stake, thanking God when I found it! When he pulled my head back up I knew that one more hit to the head and I would pass out, before he could knock me out a plunged my stake into his underarm, he hissed when I broke a rib and pushed it further into his heart. This was a new kill, never had I been trained for a situation such as this, but desperate times called for desperate measures! His body slumped down on top of me, keeping me pinned.

"Pregnant? Could it be? Me and Christian were always safe, neither really wanting a child at the moment. But was he being truthful? Or was he just trying to throw me off? Thoughts of a little boy with Christian's crystal blue eyes seeped onto my mind, but I had no time to dwell on that, I was bleeding and fatigue was settling in fast, I had to get out of here! If I passed-out out here I could end up as some strigoi's late night snack.

Trying not to bring anyone's attention on me, praying I could get a clean get away because one more fight would definitely kill me, I had nothing left. Back tracking I managed to get away as some of the remaining strigoi were feeding while others were fleeing, much to my horror, taking bodies with them… some kicking and screaming, others just slumped over shoulders like dead weight.

Shit! My legs were starting to feel like dead weight too. Running made me feel weak but I had too, being in the out skirts of the chaos made it for an easy retreat.

Something wasn't right though, I had taken a beating from strigoi before but none had drained me so badly, drawing strength from my love for Christian I managed to drag myself further, every step taking great effort, by the time Oksana's house came into my sight I was practically crawling as blood left my body. Lina and Mark rushed to meet me; I tried telling them to stay back but all I managed was to spit out blood.

"Oh Vika," Lina's voice trembled slightly.

"Ruined… my… birthday," I managed through fits of cough.

"Hurry Mark," I felt Mark pick me up, nothingness welcomed me with open arms.

'With child' the strigoi's voice brought me back to full conciseness. I couldn't black out.

"My new clothes… ruined…" no I wasn't that shallow but I needed to say something… anything to focus on staying alert.

"Oh Vika, only you," she smiled at me as Mark ran into the house with me draped in his arms like a rag doll. I heard Oksana tell Mark to follow her and for everyone to stay where they were.

"Боже мой child," she exhaled. Without another word she placed both her hands on my chest and heat poured into me.

"I'm sorry I can not heal you fully as I don't know what affects it can have on your unborn-

I cut her off by placing my fingers over my lips than pointing to my head, me and Oksana had many conversations like this.

'You didn't know?' she looked shocked.

'Strigoi just informed before I killed him,' shit.

She raised an eyebrow at me to remind me she heard that too.

'Sorry, I'm just not ready for this,' I sighed.

'It already has its own aura, its alive and healthy,' she smiled sympathetically at me. One more Belikov offspring is what she was thinking, at least is what I think she was thinking.

'Can you keep my secret for now?'

'Of course, none of your injuries is life threatening but I don't want to pour too much spirit into you, I do not know what effects it could have,' she sounded apologetic.

"Thank you," I said out loud.

Stepping out into the living room still bruised and battered but no longer bleeding, I took one look at everyone's worried face. My mother rounded on me, crushing me to her chest.

"Mom I'm still hurt," I gasped.

"Oh my baby, I was so worried I lost you," she kissed my bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry Mamma," I was so ashamed of running away, being held by her shame weighed heavy on my pride.

"Vika, why are you sorry?" Lina asked, coming to join our hug, while she placed a kiss on my other cheek.

"I ran," I was ashamed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed off," the room said in one voice.

"I ran like a fucking coward, Dimka will be so disappointed."

"You are alive, that is all I care about," my mom crushed me back to her.

"Where's Sonya and the kids?" I asked.

"Paul has Zoya in the next room, Sonya and Anna never made it here from dance class," Lina said, the happiness of having me back was suddenly replaced by the worry she had for Sonya and little Anna.

"You mean they are out there?" panic shot through me.

"Yes, we hope they are safe," my mom said choking on the last word.

"I'm going after them," I said stepping out of my mom's arms.

"You had me insane with worry for a whole hour wondering if you were dead, you will not leave this house again, it's enough I have to worry for one daughter and a grandbaby," my mother blocked my path.

"I was out there for that long?" I was shocked. Taking out my cell I called my brother, I really wanted to call Christian but the talk we needed to have couldn't happen in front of everyone else, it was a one on one.

"Hell-

"Dimka they took Sonya and Anna," I cut him off, my voice revealing how truly frantic and scared I was.

"Vicktoria calm down, tell me what happened," he urged me.

"The strigoi came, I don't know how many… I killed some but I'm hurt Dimka, and Sonya isn't here yet, oh God I don't know what happened to them, mamma won't let me go back out there to look for them," I was sobbing now, and the fact that there was a small little life I could've unknowingly put an end to tonight, God I was a mess!

"Wait until day break, go out and get back to me," he was in full guardian mode now.

"Dimka?" my voice came out small and childlike.

"Yes Vika."

"I love you," gosh what if something had happened to me.

"I love you too малютка," and he ended our call.

A.N: How did I do with Vika's P.O.V? You like? You want more? Tell me!

Zavtrak means breakfast.

Syrniki is a Russian breakfast food.

Tvorog is a farmer's cheese.

Малютка means little one.

Боже мой means my God.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A.N: Hey guys I know it's not Thursday but my cousin is due to deliver her baby on Thursday so I might not have time to post then… so I'll post now! If I get around to it I'll post another one on Thursday but if not I definitely give you something over the weekend. Enjoy R&R pretty please with a cherry on top!**_

Chapter 12

"You are kicking me out?" he pouted, God how I wanted to take that bottom lip into my mouth.

"I need sleep."

"But it's just me."

"No Dimitri, not even you," he gave up and followed Christian. I watched until he caught up to Christian and shut the door, refusing to go back on my decision to kick him out.

He cleaned out my room and even changed my sheets, good! I didn't want my baby sleeping on those.

My baby! Just thinking of her made me want to hold her, even more than sleep right now.

Deciding on my new plan for the day, I left my room to go take my daughter out of classes earlier today.

"You got here quick," the teacher, I couldn't remember her name, met me at the door.

"What are you talking about?" she had me confused.

"I just sent someone out to get you, Vicktoria hasn't stopped crying since she woke up an hour ago," she explained.

"An hour ago? And you just now sent someone to get me?" Anger cursed through me.

"Look Ms. Hathaway I'm sorry, but if I am to call a parent every time a child cries than I might as well just have you all here all day," as if to prove her point a little moroi boy came crying out of a classroom.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'll take Vick with me," I watched as the teacher held the hand of the little boy pulling him back to the classroom he had come out of without a backward glance at me, seconds later Vicktoria came out.

"Mamma," she was still crying, not sobbing and snotting but tears were running down her pink cheeks.

"What's wrong baby? Are you hurting?" she looked so miserable.

She didn't answer me, just shook her head.

"Tell mommy what's wrong," only way I could make it better.

But she shook her head again. Without bothering to look for the teacher I took my baby with me, once in my room I laid in bed with her.

"Mommy missed you," I said while wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Mamma I'm scared," she said as fresh new batch of tears spilled from her little eyes.

"What are you scared of?" anything short of cancer I would do my damn best to protect her from.

"I had the bad dream again mamma."

"What dream sweetheart?"

"Same dream mamma," then it clicked, she was talking about the other two times she had woken up because of a bad dream.

"Want to tell mommy what you dreamed about?"

"Big people with red eyes took me and my mommy but she's not you mamma, and she keeps calling me Anna, I'm very scared but she tells me to be a good girl and we'll get out of this, the big people hurt her but not me… I'm scared mamma," I was in shock as I watched my baby's eyes take on a far look, a look that had been described to me by people who witnessed me going into Lissa's head, it was the look I got.

But Anna? Who was Anna? What was happening to my baby?

"You are safe baby, and mommy's right here okay, and I won't let anything happen to you," just then Dimitri walked in, a troubled look in his eyes. He was just about to say something when he took in the scene before him, he stopped and joined us on the bed.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"Bad dream," I answered for her.

Without another word he laid down on the other side of her… maybe unintentionally… cocooning her between our bodies.

I just laid there with the two most precious people in the world… he was troubled though, something on his mind. Vicktoria drifted off to sleep with us caressing her, almost purring like a kitten.

I waited for her breathing to even out, to make sure she was sleeping before questioning him.

"What's on your mind?" my hushed tone startled him a bit as he was far away while drawing lazy circles on her little hand, hand made even smaller by the size of his.

"They attacked Baia Rose," he sighed.

"Oh my God Dimitri, what happened?" I had come to love those women, his family, as my own… my heart gave a tight squeeze in my chest.

"My mom, Karolina, Vika and Lina's kids are all safe… Mark and Oksana and Yeva too," he paused, leaning down to kiss Vick's forehead, almost as if to ensure that she was real, I had done that many times these past three years.

"What about Sonya and her child?" when I had met them Sonya was pregnant, her child should be a year or so older than Vicktoria.

"Vika is supposed to report back to me on that, but she doesn't know yet, Sonya and Anna are both missing… or took shelter elsewhere, I hope that that is the case, I hope they are safe," my blood chilled when he said 'Anna'… that was the little girl's name in Vicktoria's dream.

Should I tell him? It was probably nothing… but what if it was something? Last time she had told me that Dimitri had been crying and today she said it was the same dream.

"Look Dimitri, you know I don't really believe in this kind of stuff but Vicktoria's been having bad dreams, as you know… just before you walked in she told me that in her dream the big people with red eyes took her and her mommy, but I wasn't her mommy and her mommy called her 'Anna'," every last bit of color drained from his face, as a tear escaped his eyes, leaving him ghostly pale.

"No!" his word a silent prayer as more tears escaped.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Too much to be a coincidence," he cut me off.

"She's three Dimitri, it was just a bad dream," it couldn't be anything else.

He took out his phone and was browsing his contacts when someone knocked. I opened the door to see Eddie standing there, just then I heard Alberta's voice through the intercom calling all guardians to the auditorium.

"That's what I'm here for," he said once the intercom went silent.

"Vick is sleeping, I can't leave her alone," I told him.

"I'll stay with her," Mia smiled at me as she pushed her body away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Hey Mia, sorry I didn't see you there," I smiled back.

"Let's go," Dimitri walked out and Eddie and I followed.

"Wonder what this is all about," Eddie pondered.

"Don't know," I shrugged, though I had a feeling word had spread about the attack in Baia.

"Hey guys, I'm afraid to say I have bad news," Alberta said as she walked by us giving Dimitri a light squeeze on his arm in a show of support. Walking past us she headed for the front of the room, I just now realized that our numbers had indeed increased.

"I'm sorry to inform but that has been an attack in one of our Dhampir communities, they also attacked St Basil's Academy," she paused to let the news sink but not enough to open discussion.

"In St Basil the report is that forty strigoi participated in the attack, twelve are dead but the rest managed to scape… leaving behind three dead, twenty eight injured and fifteen were kidnapped. In Baia we don't have reports only that an attack happened there too, all I can say is that the carnage is not small, I'm still waiting for a full report," just them Dimitri's phone shrilled loudly. Alberta looked at him expectantly while Guardian Alto looked at him disapprovingly; both knew that Baia was Dimitri's home.

"Excuse me, it's my family," he walked out of the room to take his call.

"Before you judge him," Alberta said sending pointed looks at the room at large. "His family lives in Baia," she informed as collective gasps broke the silence that followed. My heart broke for him, I couldn't even begin to understand how he felt, yes I cared for those people a great deal but that was his home, even if his family came out intact, the people there were his neighbors and friends… I remembered the turn out for his 'wake', those people cared for each other.

"I have your report," Dimitri said as he walked back in the room.

"No one really knows how many there were, but it was a battle. Before the sun turned them to ashes they counted thirty one dead Strigoi. Among human, Moroi and Dhampir there's 240 dead, the injured is too many to get an accurate count on such a short notice and as of right now the number of missing is at 48 and rising as family members try to identify their dead to determine if their loved ones are missing or dead," he was in full guardian mode as he reported the facts but I could tell each number he announced broke his heart a bit.

"And what about your family, man?" Eddie asked throwing formality out the window, I knew Eddie considered Dimitri a friend and like me he was worried for him.

"My sister Guardian Viktoria Belikov is among the injured, my sister Sonya and my five year old niece Anna," he paused took a deep breath, "Are among the missing."

"My deepest condolence guardian Belikov," Alberta said as her eyes got a bit misty… Alberta had gotten close to Dimitri when he worked here, and after he was restored they became good friends. With soft eyes she turned back to the group. "The attack at St. Basil's was a surprise attack, they weren't ready… it came without warning but the guardians rose to the occasion, we have somewhat of a warning but from now on I want you in full alert at all times, if they come at us before the expected date I want us to be ready, they have taken enough lives, I refuse to lay down and wait for death," the room broke into roars of approval, this was war and even though the possibility of all of us being alive at the end of this was slim we were all willing to fight this battle, maybe even win this war.

"I'm sick of loved ones being killed, even worse taken by these monsters! Monsters that unfortunately have familiar faces, I know we have been trying to take them alive… but when they come into my home and attack my people I want each and every one of them dead! I can't guarantee I'll give you a speech when this is all over, but if I'm gone I want you to know what a great ride it has been," her speech now almost sounded as if we were headed to battle once we stepped out of the door.

"Guardian Petrov, what about the kids?" someone asked.

"Kids below the age of 16 will be placed into the kinder building, it's the closest to the air strip in case they need a quick escape," what she meant was 'in case we die and the strigoi get through our line of defense'.

"You are going to put seventeen year olds to fight with us?" another guardian asked.

"I won't throw them in the front lines, if that is what you are asking me, but yes I will put them to fight if that is what they want… the graduating novices will also fight with us, again their decision, we need numbers Guardian Brown… from the report Guardian Belikov just gave at least ninety strigoi were involved in that attack, if they come at us with that many how do you think we will fare? Yes, we have a great number of guardians here, but the Intel tells us that more than a hundred are coming here," Alberta paused to breathe, she was practically shaking with tension.

"I have seen seventeen year olds fight better than grown guardians," my mom added her two cents. "Don't under estimate them," something told me she was talking about me but I couldn't actually believe that… she wouldn't give me that big a compliment after she called me a blood whore.

"There are motion sensors being placed just before the ward line, an alarm will sound once that is activated telling us we have intruders, I want all the kids in the kinder campus because it's closer to the air strip… guardians are being assigned to fight and some will be in charge of the young and once the fight starts I want you to take your posts as best you can… if a second alarm goes off it will mean to get the kids out because our defense was breached, but fight plans was not why I called you here… I called you here to tell you all that fuck the protocols, if you have family you want them close bring them here; I'll just need to know who we should expect so that the gate guardians won't let in a spy-

"But if the fight is coming here, why would we want our family here? I know I want to keep mine as far away as possible," the guardian Alberta had called Brown added his two cents again; some people just didn't know when to shut up.

"If I'm correct in my assumptions, the attack on Baia was just the beginning; I believe they are preparing to take us-

"They are feeding for the battle," the words were out before I could stop them.

"It is what I think," Alberta sighed, not minding my interruption.

"Sweet Jesus," a woman in the far corner of the room said.

"They are gathering strength," Lara said coming to the same conclusion I had.

"Get them here, we'll protect the old and the young and if the able want to fight with us that will be an added bonus," Stan said. By the 'Able' he probably meant unpromised guardians.

"You may go," Alberta dismissed us. Almost everyone took out cell phones and started their calls.

"How are you holding up man?" Eddie asked as he gave Dimitri a man hug.

"I've had better days," he attempted a smile.

"We'll get them back," I hugged him. But that wasn't a promise I could make, first we had to know if they are alive still.

"I hope so Roza," he tightened his hold on me.

"We should get the rest of your family here," I said.

"Vika and Lina are making arrangements as we speak," he told me.

"Lina?" I asked. He had said that name earlier too.

"Karolina… I can't wait to have them here, let's go back to Vicktoria, I need her close right now," he took hold of my hand and we headed back to my room.

When we got there she was running around the room still in her pjs as Mia pretended not to be able to catch her. They were both laughing.

"Tag mamma," she ran up to me touched me and ran away again.

"How about we go play outside," I suggested. Yes, shit had just happened, but for the time being playing a game of tag with my three year old was at the top of my list of things to do. And Dimitri must have been thinking along the same lines because he squeezed my hand and picked up Vick and we all went outside to play with her.

We played tag, hide and seek and after we tired we played 'I spy'. Some people stopped to watch, others joined us for a game or two then left. Alberta and Christian stayed.

Yes, danger loomed in the horizon, but the innocence of child play helped keep it at bay for right now.

"After this is all over I'm taking a vacation somewhere sunny," I sighed as we lounged on the grass outside just enjoying the spring air.

"To the beach mamma," Vick said from her place in my lap.

"Yes, the Caribbean I think."

"Can I come?" Alberta asked.

"Yes, we should all go together," Christian suggested, Mia and Eddie both nodded their agreement.

"Sparky I don't wanna see you in a speedo," everyone laughed, even Dimitri, I'd like to him in a speedo though.

"just for your information I happen to look good in a speedo," he puffed out his chest.

"Uncle Sparky, what's a speedo?" she asked.

"It's a swimming short fort guys," he explained.

"It's a guy bikini Vick," I whispered to her. She giggled no doubt picturing Christian in a bikini.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Hey guys not much to say… mood is a bit down today! Hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter 13

Dimitri's P.O.V

You wouldn't believe how therapeutic it is to just run around to and from a three year old, or how reviving her little laugh is! Sitting here now, watching her just laying back on her mommy's lap, the two loves of my life sitting here right in front of me. When I lost Ivan it damn near killed me, but now with them I was whole again… and the people I now called friends were just icing on the cake. Yet sitting here, I couldn't help but dread what was to come, what I absolutely had to do… there was no running from that even if it cost me my life, life I now dreaded to loose.

My mind was made however, and there was no turning back from that… my family was on their way here and I was counting the seconds, as the sun broke the horizon people took their leave, even Roza left to go put a sleeping Vicktoria down, she had asked me to join her but I had to decline, only person who know me as well as my family was Roza, I couldn't let her see my resolve as she would try real hard to change my mind.

Once in my room I packed my bag, I didn't have many possessions so packing was done quick and easy, I hid it in the closet in case I had visitors… after a shower I laid in my bed, I had a couple of hours of sleep before I would leave in the plane to new York where my family would arrive from Russia. Dreams of Rose in a white dress made me happy, a dream I intend to make reality. After this mess is done and over I will make her my wife, dying was not an option!

I was the first out on the air strip, Christian joined me next.

"Hey Christian," I greeted him.

"Morning Dimitri," I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was eager to see my sister. This was my perfect opportunity; looking around to make sure we was still alone I made my move.

"Christian there something I have to ask you," he would be perfect for the job.

"I can't break up with your sister man sorry," he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's not what I need from you, far from it. I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah man, anything," he let out a shaky breath.

"There is something need to do, something that's going to keep me away, I need you to watch after Rose for m-

"No Dimitri, no! If you leave her, my God it will kill her!" he had become very protective of Rose, I just hadn't put into account how much, not until fire sprung from his fingertips.

"Christian I have too, its ripping my heart to leave her… to leave Vicktoria, but it's what must be done," a shaky laugh escaped my throat.

"Bullshit Dimitri-

"Whoa man, what's with all the shouting?" Eddie stood right in between us.

"Dimitri is leaving Rose and expects me to watch out for her," as shock grew on Eddie's face so did the smugness in Christian's.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Eddie rounded on me.

"I'm not leaving for good, there's something I must do," just then I heard her voice, Rose and Alberta joined us.

"Are you ready Comrade?" her eyes looked at me with pure love.

"I love you," I leaned down and kissed her, Christian scoffed at us.

"What's wrong Sparky? You get to do smoochy smoochy soon," she joked making kissing faces at Christian.

"Whatever," he snapped and boarded the plane when the pilot opened the door.

"What's his problem?" she asked me.

"I don't know love," oh but I did know.

The flight was uneventful, and when we landed I was first out… a huge weight lifted off of my shoulder at the sight of them. Viktoria ran into my arms the moment they cleared her.

"Oh Dimka, I'm so sorry… this is all my-

"No Vika," I cut her off. "This is not your fault," I held her at arm's length examining her, her face was bruised, dark purple covered her right cheek from temple to mouth.

"I ran Dimka, like a coward I ran, and now Sonya and Anna," she threw her arms back around my neck.

"I will bring them back Viktoria, I promise you."

"Christian," she screamed as she stepped out of my arms and ran to her boyfriend. I watched as she threw herself at him, and he caught her in his arms easily, as if it was something familiar. He looked down at her with so much love, so much worry as he examined her bruised cheeks and kissed it, as if a simple kiss could erase the pain.

"Our little girl is all grown up," Lina was standing next to me watching the little scene unfold in front of us.

"Yes she is," I still remember her running around the house in diapers.

"I want to meet your little one," she said.

"Soon," I looked at my sister.

"Dimka, don't do it," Lina said to me, reading my eyes… I would have to work on that.

"I must," I walked away from her before she pushed the subject.

"Dimka, my boy," my mother hugged me.

"It's real good to have you here Mamma," I hugged her, a million 'what ifs' running through my mind.

"Yeva, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"I am always open for a good chat with my favorite grandson," she smiled at me.

"That's because I am your only grandson," I smiled back.

"Technicalities boy, speak," she urged.

"How young were you when you started with your gift?" I needed to know if it was possible to have a three year old develop any kind of special ability.

"As far as I can remember, at first I didn't really understand what was happening to me, but as things I saw in my dreams became true I figured I was seeing the future, sometimes even the present," that had been the clearest explanation Yeva had ever given me.

"Could my three year old have the same gift as you?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't believe in my gift anymore," she eyed me skeptically.

"Is it?"

"I have to see her, but yes anything is possible… even your mission, when you have one come home, if you wait for two you will come home empty handed… or you might not come at all," I was about to interrogate her further when the pilot called us to board again.

The moment we were free to take off our seatbelts Roza climbed into my lap, resting her head on my chest.

"This is one of my favorite sounds in the world," she sighed.

"What is Roza?" I asked running my hand through her hair. I loved playing with her hair, so soft… so beautiful.

"Your heartbeat, it's like music," she kissed my neck.

"Hey Rose can we talk?" Vika leaned on the seat in front of us.

"Last I knew you hated me," there was no malice in Rose's voice just simply stating a fact, a fact that was news to me.

"Yeah, that wasn't my finer moments, I don't hate you," Vika looked ashamed.

"She really doesn't you know, she's your number one fan," I whispered in Rose's ear.

"Okay, talk."

"Can we go sit in the back where there are just us," they left me to my thoughts. When we landed the SUV's took us back to school, I knew that for the time being this part of my family was safe. Safe and eager to meet my daughter; I took them to get settled while Rose went to pick up Vicktoria.

Since none of us had eaten yet we met in the cafeteria, where the staff had saved us lunch.

"Daddy," her little voice called to me from the doorway as she took off running in my direction.

"Hi princess, there's some people I like you to meet," I said once I had her in my arms.

"Mamma said you have a mamma too," she smiled.

"Yes I do, this is my mamma, she's your grandmother," she waved one little hand while the other covered half of her face.

"Oh did she go shy on us?" Lina smiled.

"I didn't go shy, I'm wight here," everyone laughed while she hid her face in my chest.

"Vicktoria mind your manners, say hello! They are your family too," Rose told her.

"Hello," she said turning in my arms.

"Hello malishka," Lina came closer to get a better look at her.

"I'm Vicktoria Belikov Hathaway," she puffed up her chest as if proud of her full name.

"Can I have a hug Vicktoria?" Lina asked.

She looked at me as if asking for permission, I nodded my approval.

"Hum okay," she opened her arms wide for Lina.

"Awn you are a sweet child, I'm Karolina, your daddy is my brother," she giggled as if it was funny that we were related.

"I'm Viktoria, but you can call me tetka, don't hog," Vika smiled at Vick, which could get confusing.

"You have pretty hair like my mommy," Vick spread out Vika's hair with her hands.

"Thank you, malishka."

I was glad that Vicktoria had taken well to my family. No! Having Vick around didn't replace Sonya and Anna, but I could see that mamma was a bit happier than she had been when I picked them up in New York.

After we had lunch I followed Rose to her room.

"Come help me give her a bath," Rose called from the bathroom.

I had her in my life for over a month now and I had never been a part of bath time, I was grateful to be included.

"What can I do?" I asked once I was in the bathroom.

"Just keep us company," Rose shrugged. I watched as Rose washed her then let her play in the water, seeing her play in the water made me ache for that vacation Rose was planning earlier.

"Daddy do you wanna hear a story?" she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of hers, pleading me to hear her story, as if I could tell her no.

"Of course princess."

"Today at school we got to color, that's my favorite daddy," her little eyes brightened. "Me and Johanna got a bowl of fruit to color, Miss Bells said we had to stay in the lines but I missed _a lot_ daddy so Johanna told Miss Bells we had made fruit salad," and she fell back in the tub splashing water everywhere as she laughed at her own story.

"And then daddy we got play outside and I went on the swing all by myself daddy and I didn't even fall, Johanna is five she swings all by herself real high daddy, when I turn five I'm going to swing all by myself too, oh and daddy mommy doesn't like your friend Lara," she giggled. "Lara likes you likes you daddy but mommy said she is out of-

"That is enough Vicktoria," Rose cut her off, she looked away but not before I saw the blush stain her cheeks.

"Mommy has nothing to worry about, because the only other girl in my heart is you," she giggled again.

"Are we a family daddy?" her little face turned serious.

"Are we family mommy?" I turned this on Rose.

"We are," she smiled but I didn't miss the covert glance she sent towards her bare fingers.

"Daddy you can live with us at babba's house, I have my own room there and I don't have to sleep with mommy."

"Alright little lady let's get you out before you turn into an old lady," Rose held out the towel for her.

"Rose is it okay with you if we go see Yeva?" I needed to have Yeva with Vick but I couldn't do that without her permission.

"I still think that it was just a dream Comrade, but I'll entertain you, you can take her I have to see Vika," there was something there.

"What's between you two?" I had to ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked at me.

"That I would, and that answer just made me even more curious," but Rose didn't reply, instead she got Vick ready for me and kissed my cheek as she left the room.

"What are we doing daddy?" she asked me.

"We are going to go see daddy's grandma, she wants to ask you something, you ready?" I asked her.

She placed both her hands on her hips and said, "I was born ready daddy," though I doubted she knew what she was talking about.

"Let's go," I picked her up and we left. Not surprisingly Yeva was waiting for us at the door to her room.

"About time," was the greeting we got!

"I need you to do something for me malishka, can you?" Yeva asked not wasting any time.

"Okay daddy's grandmommy," Vick nodded her head.

"This is your little cousin Anna," Yeva said showing Vick a picture of Sonya and Anna.

"And this is her mommy," she said pointing to Sonya, it wasn't a question, she was simply stating what she knew.

"That's right; can you close your eyes for me?" Yeva asked.

"Okay," she squeezed her little eyes shut.

"I want you to picture Anna in your mind, can you see her?" Yeva instructed.

It took her a minute but she finally nodded.

"Is she alone?" Yeva pushed.

The shake of her head was the only answer we got.

"Is her mommy with her?"

"Yes, but she's different, I'm scared! Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just a little longer princess, daddy's right here," I said taking her little hand in mine.

"How is she different?" Yeva pushed on when she saw her little body relax a bit.

"She's angry, her eyes are the same as the people who took us… a man tried to touch me today but mommy stopped him, now he's sleeping on the floor," though I doubted he was sleeping.

"Do you know where you are?" Yeva asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"What do you see baby?" I asked her.

"I see metal walls, I see a pine tree lit up in pink lights out of the window, I see- no I hear water, I'm scared I wanna go home," she was shaking now, this was enough.

"Open your eyes princess," her little eyes fluttered open and landed on me.

"Daddy her mommy is stigoi now," she said.

"I know princess, you did very good okay," I smiled at her.

"Dimka your daughter's gift is beyond anything I've ever seen," Yeva was impressed.

"She's nothing we've ever seen before, she's got two dhampirs for parents," I said.

"She's a seer Dimka, there is no mistake or flaw in what she sees," Yeva was in awe of my baby and so was I.

"Let's keep this just to ourselves for now, I don't want this getting out, I don't want her gift to be a curse."

"What's a seer daddy?"

"It means you are extra special, listen princess daddy is going to leave for a little bit but I promise to come back as soon as I can, okay?"

"It's okay daddy, I can take care of mommy until you come back," she told me.

"I love you baby," I smiled at her.

"I love you the size of the world daddy," she giggled when I kissed her little button nose.

It pained me deep in my soul to know that Sonya was strigoi, only peace of mind I got was the fact that she could be turned back. I know the place Vick described, or at least I hope I do. The warehouse I had stayed in when I was first turned had metal walls and an ocean port was right behind it, no doubt the warehouse had once been port storage… what solidified the location for me was the pink pine tree that illustrated the sign of a real Christmas tree shop. That would be my first stop, first place I would go looking for the two missing women in my life.

A.N: Hey guys hope you liked it, this was a difficult chapter to write… it came to me in pieces and I'm not sure I put it together right… cheer me up! Tell me what you think! Oh and the last character comes into play in the next chappie heat is about to start!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: Hey guys quick chapie for you… I wasn't going to include it but oh well here it is… so my last piece of the chess game will come in next chapter okay, and what do you guys think of a girl's night out to relax a bit? It's in my head but I don't know yet if I should add it here? Let me know… next chappie should be up on Wednesday okay!

Chapter 14

Seeing Dimitri's family again was great, I hadn't realized how much I missed them until just now. Both Karolina and Olena hugged me tight while Viktoria kept her distance, hard to believe but I even missed Yeva. Sitting here on Dimitri's lap now was the best place in the world, listening to his heartbeat was the best music there was.

"This is one of my favorite sounds in the world," I sighed resting my hand on his chest by my face.

"What is Roza?" he was playing with my hair, I always got such a peaceful feeling when he did that.

"Your heartbeat, it's like music," I moved my head and kissed his neck.

"Hey Rose can we talk?" that surprised me when Viktoria asked me to talk.

"Last I knew you hated me," if my memory doesn't fail me her last words to me were that I was not her sister.

"Yeah, that wasn't my finer moments, I don't hate you," she could say that again, but she looked ashamed and I actually cared for her.

"She really doesn't you know, she's your number one fan," that much I doubted.

"Okay, talk," I said not really wanting to leave my little piece of heaven.

"Can we go sit in the back where there are just us," no we can't, for there is no other seat in the house more comfortable than this one. He felt me hesitate.

"Go on, I'll make it up to you later… we can make Vika babysit," he whispered in my ear, letting his lip brush softly on my earlobe making me shiver with anticipation.

"Awn you two are so cute together, you are a perfect match for my brother Rose," her words warmed my heart, it served to remind me how well accepted I was by the whole family, even when Dimitri wasn't there to vouch for me… how happy they were to know we had been together, not a judging eye on me, considered me a widow.

"Oh alright," I said wiggling my but on his lap as I pretended it was difficult to get out which earned me a groan from him.

"Wench," his eyes told me something else though.

"You love me," I giggled.

"That I do," I gave him a peck on the lips before walking away with Vika to the back of the plane.

"Let me start by apologizing and thanking you for saving my future," she said the second we sat down on the back roll.

"No need to apolo-

"Yes there is," she cut me off. "I'm really sorry Rose I shouldn't have treated you that way, that night I slept on it and by the time I woke up I could clearly see the mistake you kept me from making, but you were gone. Everyone, including Sonya and Zoya, were giving me the stank eye… didn't even bother to say goodbye as I left for school! It's not that I don't love my family don't get me wrong, but that is not the life I wanted for myself… I didn't want to be a single mother! And I thank you for saving me from that… I was ready to give him my virginity, imagine if I had gotten pregnant than? My kid would be Anna's brother or sister and cousin at the same time," she shuddered.

"That would've been some Jerry Springer shit," I laughed.

"It's really sad that I know what you are talking about," she smiled.

"Like I was trying to say there's no need to apologize! I did for you what I would've wanted you to have done for me had the roles been reversed," and I meant that.

"There's something else Rose," she looked at the people ahead to make sure no one was listening. "I'm pregnant," her whisper so low I barely heard it.

"Why is that a secret?" my heart broke at the thought that the baby wasn't Christian's. Surviving one heart break is tough, two is a death sentence.

"Because I want to fight this battle," she was determined.

"Viktoria you can't!" was she insane?

"I have too; I already let Dimka down once… I won't do it again," she was insane.

"How long have you known?" I had to know.

"Just found out last night, when I was fighting… after my fourth kill I was bruised and battered and bleeding, a strigoi told me when he informed me how sweet my blood would taste to him since I was with child… Oksana confirmed it, even though she thinks I am just one more single mother in the Belikov household," she let out a dry chuckle.

"She has no right, you should've told her about Christian," that made me mad.

"There's only a select few that I care what they think, what the rest think of me does not concern me," she shrugged.

"But why tell me?"

"Because I think of you as a sister and I needed to tell someone, and I need you to keep this a secret for now, I don't want Christian to worry about me while he's fighting strigoi with you," I knew she was divided, I could see she wanted to tell him but I could also understand why she didn't. Suddenly feeling very happy for her I threw my arms around her and squealed with joy.

"I'll keep your secret in one condition," I said after composing myself.

"Do I have to agree?" she raised one eyebrow at me. Damn her.

"Yes you do, or everyone will know before the plane lands," I smiled evilly at her.

"Okay name it."

"You only fight if it's absolutely necessary, I'll talk to Alberta and place you in the guard of the children," if something happened to her baby I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Deal," she gave in easily, telling me how worried she was about her baby.

"Oh Christian is going to be over the moon, he's great with Vick, I think he'll make a great daddy," oh I so wanted to see his reaction.

"I hope so," she sounded scared.

"I know so! He loves you," I told her.

"His world will never accept us, sometimes I worry he'll just up and leave me one day," she had given this some thought.

"Don't worry about that, his world doesn't accept him anyway," I said with conviction, I knew of his plans to marry her.

"I'm happy and scared all at the same time, I love him so much Rose, and this little one… I've known for a day and already there's nothing I wouldn't do for her or him," her eyes shining with love.

"I know how you feel, I've been there," I said remembering when I first found out about Vicktoria and when Abe mentioned abortion I knew that I would fight my own kin for my baby.

"I see you and Dimka made up," it wasn't a question.

"Yes we did, I've never been happier," I grinned.

"Good, I'm happy for both of you, you should have seen how miserable he was p until a couple of months ago, I swear he only accepted to come here in the hopes of dying in battle."

"Like suicide?" had he really been that bad, I mean I was bad but I had Vick to live for, she was my reason for getting out of bed.

"More like murder/suicide, he wouldn't have just let himself be killed but he had long since given up on living; he only saw life worth living if you were a part of it."

"I have to introduce you to Mia," I said in desperate need of a subject change.

"I've heard of her, Christian speaks highly of her," a hint of jealousy in her words.

"She's head over heels for Eddie, we were talking of a vacation once this is all over," she even more jealous than me.

"I wish this was all over now," she sighed.

"Ditto, I think you and Mia are going to get along just fine, she's like a Dhampir in a moroi body, she's kick ass… but don't tell her I said that," we spent the rest of the ride chit chatting about everything, I told her how my pregnancy had gone but I skipped the labor part, no point in scaring her before it was time.

When we landed Dimitri took his family to get settled down and I went to pick up Vick from kindergarten.

"Hey baby girl," I smiled at her when Miss Bells brought her out, now I knew her name.

"Mamma I'm not cwing today," she told me.

"I know baby, daddy's family just arrived so I want you to meet them, his mommy wants to meet you real bad," I said to her.

"Oh yay, I miss daddy," I refrain from commenting on the fact that she had just seen her daddy some hours ago.

None of us had eaten so I told him I'd meet him at the cafeteria, Alberta said they would save us lunch, to which I was grateful. The moment we got to the door and she spotted her daddy she started squirming in my arms trying to get down, I put her down before I dropped her and she screamed 'daddy' and took off running in his direction.

"Hi princess, there's some people I like you to meet," he met us halfway, picking her up he walked back to the table with her.

"Mamma said you have a mamma too," she smiled big at him.

"Yes I do, this is my mamma, she's your grandmother," he pointed to Olena, Vick waved at Olena but kept her other hand covering half her face.

"Oh did she go shy on us?" Lina smiled.

"I didn't go shy, I'm wight here," we all laughed at her antics, and Vick hid her face in Dimitri's chest.

"Vicktoria mind your manners, say hello! They are your family too," She wasn't shy, far from it and rude was not a trait I wanted in my baby.

"Hello," she said turning in his arms.

"Hello malishka," I made a mental note to look that up later as Lina walked closer to Vick and Dimitri.

"I'm Vicktoria Belikov Hathaway," she said her name with pride.

"Can I have a hug Vicktoria?" Lina asked.

She looked at Dimitri as if asking for his permission.

"Hum okay," she opened her arms wide for Lina when he nodded his approval.

"Awn you are a sweet child, I'm Karolina, your daddy is my brother," Vicktoria giggled when Lina tickled her sides.

"I'm Viktoria, but you can call me tetka, don't hog," I had to learn me some Russian.

"You have pretty hair like my mommy," Vick spread out Vika's hair with her hands.

"Thank you, malishka," yep definitely leaning Russian!

Not only had these women fully accepted me but they now opened their arms and hearts for my baby too. You were an alright person if you were nice to my baby, love her and I'll love you. I could see the sadness in their eyes still but around Vick now there was also happiness, they were all real happy to have her as a part of their lives.

After lunch I excused myself and took Vicktoria with me, Dimitri followed us. The walk to my room was fairly quiet, I couldn't forget what Vika said to me about Dimitri having given up on life, if anything had happened to him I wouldn't have survived it. In my room I went to give Vick a bath and he hung back in my room.

"Come help me give her a bath," not that I needed his help but I sure as hell wanted him close.

"What can I do?" he asked once he was in the bathroom.

"Just keep us company," I shrugged, that's all I wanted anyway. I finished washing her and left her in the water to play, she was like a little fish always happy to be in water.

"Daddy do you wanna hear a story?" she used her puppy eyes on him, sucker didn't stand a chance.

"Of course princess," he gave in.

"Today at school we got to color, that's my favorite daddy," her little eyes brightened, she was no artist but hand her a crayon and she'd have a blast. "Me and Johanna got a bowl of fruit to color, Miss Bells said we had to stay in the lines but I missed _a lot_ daddy so Johanna told Miss Bells we had made fruit salad," and she fell back in the tub splashing water everywhere as she laughed at her own story.

"And then daddy," miss chatter box went on without taking a breath, "we got play outside and I went on the swing all by myself daddy and I didn't even fall, Johanna is five she swings all by herself real high daddy, when I turn five I'm going to swing all by myself too, oh and daddy mommy doesn't like your friend Lara," she giggled. "Lara likes you likes you daddy but mommy said she is out of-

"That is enough Vicktoria," I cut her off; I guess she had gotten to the age where you can't tell her anything you don't want people to know.

"Mommy has nothing to worry about, because the only other girl in my heart is you," she giggled again, but I was deeply touched.

"Are we a family daddy?" her little face turned serious.

"Are we family mommy?" damn him for throwing me under the bus like that; it wasn't just my decision… it was our decision and we had not talked about that, and my bare fingers proved that.

"We are," I answered for the sake of my daughter but he was not getting away this easily.

"Daddy you can live with us at babba's house, I have my own room there and I don't have to sleep with mommy," a three year old making plans… where this world was headed.

"Alright little lady let's get you out before you turn into an old lady," I opened the towel for her to come out of the tub.

"Rose is it okay with you if we go see Yeva?" he asked.

"I still think that it was just a dream Comrade, but I'll entertain you, you can take her I have to see Vika," no I didn't have plans with her but I didn't really want to see his grandma right now, she gave me the creeps.

"What's between you two?" like I would answer that.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I liked knowing something he didn't know.

"That I would, and that answer just made me even more curious," before he could get it out of me I left my room. Much to my happiness I met Mia when I walked out of my room.

"Hey Mia, you busy?" I asked.

"No, Eddie's on perimeter patrol… I've got nothing to do," Mia smiled at me.

"Well you do now, come meet Sparky's girl," I invited.

"Okay," and we headed for the room Vika was staying in.

"Are you decent?" I asked from the door.

"Go away Rose," Christian's voice rang through the closed door.

"Are you naked Sparky? Cuz I don't wanna see your pasty ass," I said while Mia laughed.

"If I say yes will you go away?" he groaned.

"Not likely."

"Come in Rose," Vika invited us in.

When we walked in Christian was lying in bed, fully clothed thank god, spooning an also fully clothed Vicktoria, they looked so cute lying there together. A moment so intimate I felt bad for interrupting, wishing I had listened and just left in the first place.

A.N: here it is now the foreplay is coming to an end… it's almost time to get hot and heavy. Let me know how you like it?


	16. Chapter 16

A.N: Okay this is getting ridiculous, it took me two days to ménage to get chapter 15 posted and now it's taking even longer to get this one out… well I hope it goes through this time…

Chapter 15

Dimitri's P.O.V

Now that my mind was set, and me leaving became a solid reality I was feeling sort of empty. No I hadn't left yet but it certainly felt like it, I already missed her, already missed my little girl too. The time I spent with her today was great, I made her some grilled cheese and we had fun together, it was hard to believe she was only three. I didn't have that much experience with children as I wasn't around them that much, but now that I got to spend time with Vick I was easily blown away by her wits, she was clearly Roza's child. From the way she place both little hands on her hips when she wanted to vent and be mad over something, to the unconditionally way she gave her heart to me and to those close to her.

My little miracle, my life, my love… having her in my life made me wonder if it was at all possible for a bigger family. But that was thought for later, right now my mind was consumed with thoughts of the mother of my baby girl. The woman who had single handedly owned my heart, the woman who saw through all my walls and knocked them down with a smile and a look.

Rose, my Roza… and I needed some alone time with her. Needed to be able to show her just how much I love her, but beyond that I needed to feel her love for me, needed to know that she was mine. Taking out my phone I sent my sister a text asking her if she minded keeping Vick for the night, I knew Lina wouldn't say no but I had to ask. Her 'love to' answer came immediately but I had to talk to Rose before I confirmed anything.

And that was where I was headed now, dinner in the cafeteria with Roza, on the table she was sitting there were also Lina, Paul, and Zoya. Taking my seat next to her I took a minute to watch Vicktoria and Zoya laugh at something Paul did, he was 14 now and great with the girls… he was going to be a ladies man when he got a bit older. With the way things progressed faster than when I was younger he probably was already.

Ignoring the rest of my family and focusing on the sole purpose of my desire I hugged her upper body closer to mine and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I need you tonight," I let my lips brush her earlobe; she shivered deliciously in my arms.

"I can't, Vicktoria," she tried pulling away but I held her tighter.

"Please, I need you," I begged taking her earlobe into my mouth and biting softly.

"Oh," she gasped softly catching Lina's attention.

"Get a room you two," she smiled.

"I'm trying," I grinned as Rose blushed beet red.

"Hey Vicktoria how would you like to come and watch a movie with Zoya and I? We can build a tent with the blankets and sleep under it," Lina asked Vicktoria.

"Please Mamma?" her little eyes sparkled as she and Zoya bounced on their seats with excitement.

"You did this?" she rounded on me.

"I'm innocent," I said throwing my hands up, maybe acting too innocent.

"Lina you don't have too," Rose said still blushing.

"I want to, that way she gets to know her cousins better, I have Toy story on DVD, its Zoya's favorite movies," Lina smiled at us.

"Please Mamma?" Vick asked again.

"Please auntie Roza," Paul and Zoya asked too.

"Okay, but you be a good girl for Auntie Lina, okay?" Rose told her.

"I'm always good Mamma," she imitated my previous move, looking too innocent to be believable.

"You are all mine now," I whispered to her once everyone had gone back to their conversation.

"I should say no just because I know you have something to do with this," she whispered back.

"But you won't do that to me," I pouted.

"But I should," she huffed.

"I promise that you won't regret it," and indeed I would make sure she enjoyed every second of the night.

"We'll see," we finished dinner and she left with Lina and the children, no doubt to get Vick some pjs, while I went to other way… I needed a quick stop by my room before I headed over to her room.

"Hey Dimitri," Eddie was jogging to catch up to me.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"Well you asked Christian to keep an eye on Rose, right?"

"Yes I did," I answered him.

"Well when are you leaving?" he asked me.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask a question in return.

"If we are going to keep an eye on her than I need to know when you leave," he shrugged.

"Oh, sorry man, I'm just a bit on edge today, I leave tomorrow… I can't begin to thank you-

"Don't sweat it man, it's what friends are for," he cut me off.

Wow I really had a friend in him, and Christian too.

"Thank you Eddie, I'll owe you one," I smiled as we shook hands.

"What time?" he looked puzzled.

"Before the sun sets, why?"

"Oh nothing, I got to go man, catch you later," and he ran off.

As weird as that was I didn't have time for that, I had a date with the woman of my life… with my goodbye note in my back pocket I left to say goodbye without the words. Still praying to all types of gods out there that she would understand my reasons; that she wouldn't misunderstand why I was leaving. Without knocking I entered her room… she wasn't back yet, no doubt still with Lina and the children. Making myself comfortable I dropped my clothes on a path leading to the bathroom… knowing she would follow. I had just entered the shower spray when I heard the door open and Rose chuckle softly.

"Oh my, it seems I have an intruder and a pervert to top it off. Oh my poor defenseless self," her soft voice carried into the bathroom.

"Defenseless my ass," I said as she entered the bathroom.

"When it comes to you? Yes I am!" by the time my eyes landed on her she too was naked, I hissed before I could check myself.

"Like what you see Comrade?" as if she needed to ask.

"I'll like it even better when its soaking wet," my cock jumping to attention.

"I doubt you like it as much as I do," she licked her lips as she took in my body, which was soaking wet.

"Come join me," I needed her closer.

"Oh I don't know, I seem to remember you calling me a wench not too long ago," she was teasing me and I was just about ready to snatch her by force.

"Forgive me?"

"Oh I don't know forgiveness is quite expensive Comrade," what I wouldn't give to know what was on her mind.

"I left my wallet somewhere in your room," I played along.

"Oh I don't want your money," her eyes took on a predator look as she slowly stepped into the shower moving closer to me.

"And what is it you want from me?"

"You, I want you inside me," and she pounced on me, if her body had been wet I would've dropped her, as it is I almost did. She giggled.

"Still think I'm a wench?"

"I think you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, and I love how you challenge me and meet me half way on everything," suddenly I couldn't get enough of her… claiming her lips with mine I started rough and demanding and as if to prove me right, she kissed back with just as much hunger as I had.

"I need to taste you," and before she could answer I pressed her body up against the wall and pushed her body further up the wall, thanking God for high ceilings as she gave a little squeal. With her legs resting on my shoulders I had perfect access to her sex, each swipe of my tongue over her clit made the muscles in her thighs twitch… sucking and licking I brought her to the edge only to move my mouth to her thighs letting her cool down a bit. Letting her body slide down I shut of the shower and carried her back to the room laying her wet body onto the bed.

Starting at her toes I laid kisses and soft touches in every inch of skin, licking the dip just behind her knees earned me a soft groan from her as I kissed and licked my way up her inner thigh, only to get a groan of protest as I made my way down her other thigh avoiding the spot she wanted to be touched.

Working my way back up I skipped her mound and moved to her hip bone and her stomach, lavishing attention there… I couldn't help but picture her belly swelling with another child, something that would definitely make me the happiest man alive.

Crawling up her body kissing and licking my way to her mouth I entered her with ease… she was wet and ready for me. Moving slow, cherishing every stroke, every flutter of her inner muscles.

"Harder Dimitri," she begged trying to raise her hips to meet my slow motions.

"Not right now Love," I whispered in her ear. "Let me just love you tonight," she complied. I knew she wanted it harder as she had asked, I know how she likes it, but tonight this was what I needed, and though I always take pleasure in giving her pleasure… tonight I was doing this for me.

We made love like that for a while; neither of us reached orgasm with such slow torturous motion, flipping us over I moved her to the top.

"Ride me, take what you need," I didn't need to say it twice, her movements sure and confident as she moved up and down picking up an almost frantic pace, I came before she did but she kept her pace following me over the edge seconds later.

The soft rocking motion of her hips kept me hard. Standing up with our bodies still connected I walked us over to the wall and pressed her back up against the wall as I pumped in and out of her, she was so wet, so tight… I kept my steady pace until she fell apart in my arms once more. With the stamina of a Dhampir we made love for hours, neither wanting to be the one to back out… with her riding me while facing away from me I pushed he body down towards my feet and took control once again pulling her ass back I penetrated deeper than ever before and she moaned, pushing her out and pulling her back harder this time she screamed my name… with that incentive I moved her faster and harder, my name came out followed by a curse as we reached another orgasm together, only this time her body went limp in my hands. She was out.

After she passed out I lingered a bit, I knew I had to leave but actually doing it was a whole other issue. Though I hoped it would be very soon, God only knew how long I would have to be away, if I even made it back at all. Giving her lips one final kiss I peeled myself off the bed, threw on my clothes and left before I gave in to my wish to climb back into bed with her and never leave.

With a quick jog I was in my room in a little less than a minute, say what you must but I skipped a shower to for right now to keep her fragrance with me a little longer, when I was ready I dropped the letter with my goodbye written on it on top of my pillow. On my way to the door I barely missed walking into Christian and Eddie.

"I don't need warm goodbyes from you guys," I smiled at my friends.

"Unfortunately for you this is not goodbye, we are coming with you," Christian smirked.

"No! You can't come with me," there was no way I could put these guys in danger, not for my own personal crusade.

"Good thing we didn't ask your permission than," Eddie pushed by me making his way into my room.

"Look Dimitri we will be family, there's no way I'm letting you out there alone," Christian's words warmed my heart, in my eyes he would make a great husband for my sister.

"Thank you Christian, thank you Eddie," this was something I would have done for my friends.

"That's what friends are for man," this moment was becoming to touchy, something straight out of an American soap opera, so to avoid an uncomfortable moment I grabbed the keys Alberta had lent me and headed out of my room with them close on my heels. I drove us to Missoula where the car would stay until one of the guardians came to fetch it and when they arrived in Russia Tamara would be there to pick him up, shit better text and warn her of company.

Rose's P.O.V

A cold feeling in my chest actually woke me up, reaching across the bed only to confirm my suspicion. I was alone! The cold feel of the sheets told me he was gone for an hour at least. A quick run into the bathroom and quick brush of my and I was ready to see the world, or let the world see me. Letting my feet carry me to his room and the feeling in my chest worsened, the closer I got the colder my heart felt. All night he had loved me, pleasured me, touched me as if he was a man sentenced to death and I was his last meal… dramatic much? Perhaps, but his eyes pulled away from me, almost like he was saying goodbye without actually saying it.

Nonetheless I knocked on his door, when I got no answer I tried the door knob… it gave easily… inside his bed was made and he was nowhere in sight. On his pillow the white envelope sealed my dread, three of them actually. Picking up the one addressed to me I sighed as the words washed over me.

'_**My sweetest Roza**_

_**It pains me to have to this to you, to us. But I have to go after my sister and Anna, had I told you this you would've wanted to join me and I couldn't let that happen as Vick needs you in her life. I love you Roza, more than I love my own life… I hope that you can find it in you to understand why I did this, why I left. **_

_**If something happens to me know that I love you and Vicktoria very much, having met you saved my soul!**_

_**I will try to return before you even had a chance to miss me**_

_**Love you forever**_

_**Your Comrade**_

_**Dimitri B.**_

"Oh I understand alright, doesn't mean I won't fucking kick your ass when you come back… oh and you better come back," I said out loud. Picking up the other two envelopes I could only assume that Christian and Eddie had accompanied him on his quest to save his sister. It actually put my heart at ease a bit knowing he's not out there all alone.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Vika opened the door for me, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry to wake you," seeing pjs and her sleepy eyes I felt bad for waking her up.

"Is okay, I'm just a bit messed up with the time difference, come in," she stepped aside to let me in.

"This is for you," I said handing her the envelope with her name on it.

"Christian left with Dimka, they will be okay," I'm not sure who she was trying to convince, but as she caressed her stomach I was sure it was her and not me.

"They better, I can't live without your brother," I sighed. "Get dressed, this one is for Mia," I said waving the last envelope.

She changed quickly and followed me to Mia's room… Mia was upset but she was also proud of her man for helping out a friend. A loyalty we all had with one another.

"Well I understand but I'm mad," I huffed.

"What can we do? They are gone and we can't go after them," Mia shrugged.

"Let's go get drunk!" I suggested suddenly feeling reckless.

"I could use a big shot of oblivion right about now," Mia added.

"Too bad the school doesn't have a bar," it really was too bad, I had gotten enough alcohol on my years here, if we had had a bar than I would've been expelled for sure.

"Missoula does," Mia grinned.

"A trip outside," I pondered.

"I could use some fresh air," Vika joined our conversation.

"Then it's a date," we weren't exactly dressed up for bar, but the advantage of being fit and hot was that simple jeans and t-shirts looked good on us. Alberta gave us the key without argument once I told her I needed to go pick something up for my father, which had reminded me I hadn't seen him around the academy for a while, but that was thought for a later time. Key in hand we made our way to the parking lot.

"Rose," Sydney's voice came from somewhere behind me.

A.N: Hope this time I got this chapter out… thank you guys for all your reviews and I hope you keep them coming… Next up some girls time out and Russian God at his best… see you soon… let me know if you get access to this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

_**A.N: hey guys long time no see, sorry shit keeps getting in the way of me actually getting, in a month's time I have a trip to Brazil so I'm getting everything ready. Just want to point out I'm missing some of my reviewers on the last few chapters… You guys don't have to review if you don't want to not just because I want you too… just hope I still have you entertained! **_

Chapter 16

"Sydney?" I turned to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"I missed you," she hugged me, no not hearing things.

"Are you lost lily girl?" I was finding it hard to believe she was actually here.

"No, I was sent here," she scrunched up her face in distaste. I knew she had gotten over her aversion to Morois and Dhampirs, so that left me with one guess.

"Abe?" I asked.

"Abe," she nodded.

"Okay, tell me what he holds over you already, I might be able to help break it. Though I know it has to be huge if you are here with all of us creatures of the night," I was dying with curiosity, for all the four years or so I knew her she never told me that secret.

"Some other time sister! where are you headed?"

"To get drunk, wanna join?" I asked.

"Away from here?" she looked hopeful.

"Unfortunately the school doesn't have a bar," I shrugged.

"I'm in," she smiled.

"Creatures of the night are going to be in the car," I grinned.

"You are never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Not likely," I turned her towards the girls. "Viktoria you've met and this is Mia, she's a Moroi," I introduced them.

"I'm Sydney," they shook hands.

"Vika you sure Lina doesn't mind getting Vick from kindergarten," I doubled checked.

"I'm sure, Zoya is over the moon with having another girl to play with," her answered eased my mind a bit but I still hated to leave my baby with other people, not judging anyone but it made me feel like a bad parent… and going out drinking while my baby was being cared by other people definitely made me feel like a bad parent.

"Let's go!" putting that to the back of my mind I drove us to Missoula and we picked a bar.

"Welcome ladies, what's gonna be?" the bartender greeted us; it was only eight pm so we had his full attention.

"Three of the strongest mix of alcohol you can come up with and a coke please," I ordered for us.

"Tab?" he asked.

"Tab," I said handing him my chase sapphire, well technically my dad's but it had my name on it.

"Does it come with your number?" he flirted.

"No, my husband made sure that stayed private," I winked, no need to tell him I had no husband but a daddy that would beat him senseless.

"Tell him he's one lucky bastard," he smiled setting our drinks in front of us.

"Will do, long as you keep them coming," I smiled but my heart squeezed as I couldn't go home and tell Dimitri just that.

The four of us, drink in hands, moved over to a high table beside the bar… close enough for refills but far enough for some privacy.

"So what do we talk about?" Mia asked taking a sip of her drink.

"The weather, war and Strigoi are forbidden topics," Vika said drinking her coke.

"Why are you drinking a coke?" Sydney asked.

"Someone has to drive us home safely," I answered avoiding any more questions on the subject.

"Well what do girls talk about when they get drunk?" Sydney asked.

"Sex and other girls," Mia answered her.

"Good let's talk about sex, God knows I'm an addict," I admitted taking a big gulp of my drink and feeling the alcohol burn its way down to my stomach.

"Don't be so modest Rose," Sydney choke on her drink.

"Don't be a prude, I'm getting you laid if you are staying with us," I told her as I emptied my drink.

"You're a virgin?" Vika was shocked.

"No, but I'm not a slut," she was offended.

"I'm not a slut either, I just enjoy having sex, making love and fucking my man," we all giggled as the bartender came in the end of that sentence with another round for us.

"Like I said, he's one lucky bastard," we giggled some more.

"That's all the same," Sydney said once the bartender left.

"What?" the three of us asked in one voice.

"Looks like we got to educate you in the art of intercourse," I shook my head as I downed my drink like it was a shot.

"Personally I like fucking better, I like it rough and I'm not embarrassed to say it," I started.

"Shame is a word that doesn't fit in your vocabulary," Sydney blushed.

"Making love is good when I'm feeling extra clingy, but I agree with Rose," Mia said ignoring what Sydney was saying.

"I'm going to have to third that," Vika added.

"That still doesn't explain the difference," Sydney said in a low voice, telling me she wanted to know but was embarrassed to ask. Right there and then I vouched to not be a prude parent.

"Let the theory class begin," I said waving the bartender over for another round.

"Slow down Rose," Sydney chastised.

"I'm driving back, no worries," Vika said.

"Plus I'm fine, let's start with making love shall we?" I looked at Sydney and she nodded.

"Making love is sweet slow sex that makes you feel loved and cherished but orgasm- yours anyway- is next to impossible. Don't get me wrong, it's good! But if that is all you do, than one of you will end up cheating," I said, no I had no experience on the subject of cheating but when all you have is guys to talk to you learn some important shit.

"Sex is kind of the middle man, it's something you do because you have too! Even if you are not in the mood, it's kind of like house chores… cooking, cleaning, have sex, do laundry… get it?" by now three of my drinks were gone, and usually it didn't hit me this soon but I was on an empty stomach so I was buzzing a bit.

"Now fucking, well it may sound dirty but I believe that what happens between a couple is never dirty… its love at its most primal. A good fuck has been proven to stop headaches and of course it's a great stress reliever. And an orgasm is a guarantee," I giggled as images of Dimitri taking me up against the wall came to mind.

"Wow, I couldn't have put that into words if I tried," Mia was amazed.

"That's because he has the Belikov blood," Vika grinned probably guessing my train of thought.

Sydney mumbled something I didn't quite get.

"What?" Mia's face was priceless.

"Well not during intercourse," Sydney's face turned beet red.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"She never got there," Vika's emphasis on the 'there' told me all I needed to know.

"No wonder you are so uptight," I felt bad for her.

"I mean I'm not the most experienced of the group as I only slept with Christian-

"Hey I only slept with Dimitri," I felt the need to defend my non-slutty self.

"Anyway, like I was saying, woman you need a proper fuck," Vika's Russian accent mixed with her serious tone made Mia and I burst out laughing.

Before the sex talk could get too serious we changed the subject to sex positions, some I'd definitely have to try out with my man when he gets home. By the time eleven rolled around they cleared out the tables and chair to make a dance floor.

Usher's Dj got us falling in love came through the speakers and that was as much a cue as I needed.

"Let's dance," I yelled… I was tipsy and Mia was drunk but Sydney was wasted. All inhibitions out the door we became center of attention and most likely some wanking material, as we danced with each other.

Meanwhile half way across the globe.

Dimitri's P.O.V

"Tamara, it's so good to see you well," I hugged her.

"It's good to have you here, the boys will be happy to know you are here," she beamed at me.

"You didn't tell them?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, how was your flight?" she asked.

"It was good, this is Christian and Eddie, guys this is Tamara," she hugged each of them than giggled.

"What?" the three of us asked together.

"The neighbors already think I'm a whore for having three guys at my house all the time, they might evict me on the grounds of prostitution if I bring three more," she laughed.

"We can stay at a hotel-

"No way, like I'm going to miss the chance to flaunt your hotness at them, they can eat their heart out… any chance any of you are still single?" she winked at us.

"Not a chance and the women are jealous," Christian chuckled.

"Had to ask," she took it with a grain of salt and led us to her car. When we got to her apartment Dennis, Lev and Arthur were already there.

"What are you doing here?" Dennis asked as he gave me a hug, we went to school together and though we chose different paths he was a cool shit.

"I'm here because of the attack on Baia," I told him.

"How did your family make out?" Arthur asked.

"Sonya and Anna were both taken but the rest is fine, yours?"

"Mamma's dead, Nikolai is Strigoi and father blames me, says if I had been there it could have been avoided," Dennis sighed, looking more tired than I ever seen him.

"Not true, Vika almost died fighting them," I hate people who lay blame where it's obviously not the case.

"Thanks man, but it blows either way… I have had to kill familiar faces but never a family face you know… I'm not sure I can kill my own brother, as much of a pain he was in my ass I don't think I can do it."

"I bet, I'm here for Sonya, last Intel I had on her she was in the abandoned storage by the marina, we are going to go get her, shit sorry guys this is Christian and Eddie," I pointed to each in turn. "And this is Dennis, Lev and Arthur," after introductions were made hands were shaken and I continued.

"Care to join us?"

"Fuck yeah," the three of them chimed in.

"How come you invite them but we had to force our way here?" Eddie asked.

"It's different," but was it?

"Bulshit," Christian spat out.

"My guess is, he's afraid of your women," Lev chuckled.

"How do you know we have women?" Christian inquired, his focus shifted from me.

"For starters is the only thing Dimka fears and also neither of you has even glanced at Tami's legs, and they are quiet appetizing in that micro skirt she's wearing," Dennis pointed out the obvious.

"You're afraid of women?" Eddie mocked. Great I would never live that down.

"Oh big bad guardian Belikov is afraid of tiny defenseless women," Christian cooed at me.

"Defenseless my ass," I repeated the words I had said to my Roza not too long ago.

"Are you going in guns blazing or are you doing recon first?" Denis interrupted.

"As much as I would like to go get them right now I know that would be suicide, we'll do recon than find a way in," I said

"Sounds like a solid plan, tomorrow night than," Dennis turned to exit the room.

"How about we go during day light? That way we can walk around without having to keep an eye on our backs," I suggested.

"Okay, but I need a couple of hours of sleep before we head out, if I'd known you were coming I would be fully rested."

"Don't worry, Eddie and I can go and you guys can rest," we exchanged numbers and Eddie and I left to do our recon.

It was of course impossible to say how many were here in this place, the maternity, Galina had called it. But they were here, I could smell the blood and hear their restless movements on the inside, no wonder waiting for the sun to set.

Both Eddie and I knew this wouldn't be much different than the cave epsode, only this time our numbers were much smaller but I had to do this, had to save my family.

Our recon completed we headed back to Tamara's apartment.

"What have you got for us?" Tamara asked the moment we walked in.

"It's going to be difficult, there's six exits on the building that we saw, hard to tell if they made tunnels or not. There's many in there, maybe you guys should stay here… where it's safe," though even as I re-laid the info I knew they wouldn't back out.

"Right because hat is going to happen, unlike you I don't fear women… just your woman," Christian said.

"Look man six exits and you alone can't cover them all, we'll go tomorrow and block some of them and we'll go in while it's still light out, that way we'll have an advantage if we have to retreat and run for our lives," Eddie pointed out.

"Dennis what if we can take Nikolai alive? We can restore him like I was restored," it was my plan for Sonya.

"That's an option, but who's going to do it?" he asked me.

And now that he had asked it hit me, I didn't have anyone to do it for me… and I couldn't bring Sonya back to the academy… fuck so much for planning things out and not acting on the heat of the moment… maybe I should start taking in some of my Zen lessons.

"What about Oksana?" Lev asked.

"Maybe, I hadn't actually thought out that far yet," just than my phone buzzed with a text from Roza, nothing coherent so my only guess was that she had hit the bottle, praying to God she would still love me by the time I returned I excused myself to the kitchen for some much needed nourishments.

_**A.N: so let me take a moment to thank you for all your kind words… they mean a lot to me… **__**To my awesome reviewers Diffrentkey, Vampzgirl, Kyoko Minion, Mavebelikova, itasaku1, dimitrilvr2015, Ozeragirl, inebelikov, clauilovedimitribelikov, dawnvalover, kaitlyn, zmeyette, sunayna4sho, purplepineapleprincess, nefarious1972, kiki1975, rosalynB, missa27, nessielovesdimitri, xxkatyxx, jinnybelikovahathaway, agirlwithabrokenheart, roses-double, Brooklyn, rangarose, deliciouse, lovetherussian17, tracymarie, dimks's chick, ranim, brooklynvamp, peggy, Berry fairy, rozaxdimkabelikovforever, sweet-dreams and NecholeEJ… and to my new reviwers Cornelia1323, Wolfylover, storm81 and dancerrek3 a big warm welcome! Thanks guys tell me what you think of my sex talk!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

_**A.N: okay so let me take a little time to vent here, I read a fanfic that I'm not naming here but the sex scene had so many difficult words that I actually felt dumb trying to read and understand what the author was trying to say! Yeah you could say that I'm a little jealous but writing this fanfic as it is, normally has me sitting here with like six windows open so I make sure I get all the facts straight and don't contradict( that as big a word as I know lol) myself… anyway I'll shut up now! OMG this chapter took forever and a day to write… well no it only took a week but still… Anyway I'm like over the moon to know I still have you guys as my readers… and thanks to my two new reviewers… and hopelessromanticreader (thank you for your kind words)**_

**Drumroll please** enjoy guys!

Right about now, I was no longer moving to the beat of the music… I was moving to the beat of the alcohol and I was feeling damn good. My cup of jack and red had become my favorite dance partner; Sydney and Mia were dancing as if they had been bffs since childhood while Vika watched us like a hawk. But I couldn't really bring myself to care as the alcohol diluted my blood. The whiskey tasted sweet on my tongue as my body moved to its own beat…

'_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care I like the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me'_

"Na na na come on, come on," Mia sang as she pulled my body close to hers while Sydney grabbed my waist from behind, I heard some cat-calls and whistles as our bodies moved sensuously.

I felt someone's hand on my ass but a quick look behind me showed me Sydney was the only one behind me only problem is that she was now holding my phone in her hand. Something told me to take it back but my body and brain weren't on the same wave length right now.

"Let's sext," Mia cooed as she came around and took the phone from Sydney with a speed that left me dizzy… or should I say dizzier.

"Rose, really? You have my brother on your phone as 'Comrade'?" Vika-the-sober sounded shocked.

"He is," I laughed.

Mia typed something out and handed the phone back to Sydney who also typed something than she handed the phone to Vika and she typed something. I was curious and wanted to grab the phone but I could already feel the alcohol try to make its way back up.

Vika hit a button on my cell than bounced up and down and squealed a bit.

"I can't believe I just typed out sex positions to my brother, and I'm not even drunk," she handed me my phone. I opened my texts and tried real hard to focus on what they had typed out.

'V for Vixen sideways samba the dirty dangle the pinwheel the G force torrid tug of war' read the text they sent to Dimitri. Sex positions we had talked about… sex positions I wanted to try with my man… shit just thinking about that had me hot and bothered.

"Here we are ladies," the bartender handed us another round, round number eight or was it ten? Who cares!

"No more," Vika-the-sober-party-pooper told him.

"What? I'm not even drunk yet," I whined.

"You aren't drunk, you are wasted sister," Vika-the-sober smiled.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" the bartender, who was looking mighty fine right about now, asked me.

"I'm in charge of getting them home safely, close the tab," she looked so much like Dimitri when she turned all serious like that.

"I can take her home if you like, one less drunk off of your hands," he suggested.

"Do that and my brother will most likely feed you your dick," her sweet smile and her Russian accent sealed the threat, and the bartender hurried off mumbling something I couldn't quite understand.

"Finish up your drinks and we need to get back to the academy," neither of us argued, the perks of being an adult sometimes… finishing up our drinks we made it out of the bar and into the car without hitting the ground on the way there… all thanks to the super sober Vika. She served as a crutch for Mia, Sydney and I. I dosed in and out during the drive back to the academy… only thing that sucked was that as I dosed out the alcohol tried to escape so mainly I just fought for consciousness.

"You know I thought you had changed," fucking a! The moment I stepped out of the car Janine was on my face.

"Not right now MOTHER," I fought down another bout of nausea and dizziness.

"We are on high alert and you are out getting drunk?" as always she chose not to listen to me.

"Fuck you," I swooned a bit but was quickly steadied by Vika.

I saw her hand raise and come towards my face and had no hopes of stopping the hit she aimed at my face, closing my eyes I waited for the pain, but it never came.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I can't let you do that," Vika's stern voice forced me to open my eyes, my foggy brain registered Vika holding Janine's arm midair… a very pissed off Janine glaring at her.

"Don't stick your nose in this, it's not your business," Janine spat out.

"Rose trusted her safety to me when we left to go have a good time, I don't take that lightly! So I will safely deliver her to her room and then I will come back for the sleeping ones, now if you'll excuse me," she draped my arm over her shoulder and supported me and she moved us around my mother.

"You think I'm a lousy mother? At least I never left you alone to go out drinking," even with more alcohol in my veins than blood I could tell there was no bite in her words.

"I'm more of a mother to my three year old than you ever were all my life, yes I left her with her aunt while I went to have a good time, but at least I didn't drop her off at the academy's front steps so she could be raised by the system," I put as much hatred as I could into my words, suddenly feeling a lot less drunk than I had been mere minutes ago.

"Rose, don't!" Vika pulled me away.

As we walked I heard a sob behind me, or at least I thought I heard it. Couldn't really bring myself to care right about then.

"Are you going to be okay Roza?" She asked me once we reached my room.

"After I throw up," I managed to get out as a stronger bout of nausea hit me.

"I'm going to get those two to bed and then I'll come back and stay with you okay," but before I could tell her not to bother she was already gone.

With much effort I took off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in boy shorts and a bra… as the nausea got stronger I sat down on the floor in front of the toilet. As nasty as it sounds the coolness of the toilet felt real good against my heated face.

"And to think we do that to ourselves," Vika chuckled as she leaned against the door jam.

"I'm never drinking again," before I could finish my train of thought I threw up. It tasted like jack, but it definitely did not taste good like it did when I drank it.

"That is nasty Rose," she scrunched up her nose as she handed me a bottle of water.

"You'll be doing this soon on a daily basis," I informed her.

"Hasn't happened yet," she shrugged.

"It will! it's just too early," I said as more jack found its way out.

"I have an appointment tomorrow with the academy doctor, maybe you can join me if you feel up to it," she walked out of the bathroom.

"If I'm human by then," I said as followed her out of the bathroom.

I believe I was out before my head touched the pillow.

Meanwhile in Russia

There was a heavy silence hanging around the kitchen as we ate breakfast, as any guardian learned to accept as soon as combat training initiated, there was no guarantee that the man and or woman sitting next to you would be here again once the battle was over.

And to know they were doing this for me just made it all that much heavier… flipping open my phone I re-read Roza's text, but no matter how many times I tried to decipher it I came out with nothing.

"We'll be fine Dimitri," Christian said, reassuring him and me in one sentence.

"The sun will rise in twenty minutes, we should leave now," without any more words we left, by the time we got to the port it was full day light out and there was no chance of a strigoi being out in the open. Today was our third attempt at the 'nursery' and hopefully we would get somewhere today. I was getting restless being away from the place where my family could be attacked at any minute, this mission of rescuing my sister and her daughter was important to me but I also felt the need to be with the rest of my family too.

We kicked opened four out of the six doors, the hisses and cries that came from inside confirmed there was strigoi inside. As planed Christian and I headed the pack… three strigois attacked us as soon as we stepped out of the sun light. Christian lit up their heads and I took one down, Dennis got the next and Tamara took the last one down. Surprisingly no more came after us as we made our way further into the compound. The hallways were wide with storage units on each side, I knew from when I was here that just beyond this hallway was an open area, and when faced with an unknown number of strigoi being out in the open was a disadvantage.

"Dimka," I whipped around at the sound of my sister's voice.

"Sonya, where's Anna?" She still looked the same if you ignored the red rim in her eyes and the paleness of her skin.

"I want you to take her with you" she said.

"I came for both of you," she laughed a chilling laugh.

"I'll help you get out alive if you take Anna with you.

"I can't lea-

"I don't want to go with you, I like this new me! Nikolai help me," she called into the shadow.

"Nikolai?" Dennis tried to get past me but I held him back.

"Hello brother," Nikolai smiled showing off his fangs as he came to stand next to Sonya.

"Follow us, we'll get Anna and get you out, some of you should go into the sunlight now," she said staring openly at Christian.

"What if it's a trap?" Tamara laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not!" but even I had a hard time believing that.

"Hurry! More are coming," she took off down a hallway leading away from my previous destination.

"Get outside, all of you! I'll go after them," I said to my friends as I took off running after Sonya. I heard the fighting as more strigoi closed in on the group but I kept running, I knew they could handle themselves. With well-trained instinct I spun around ready for a fight when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Whoa it's just me," Dennis dodged my strike.

"Where's the rest?" I asked picturing the worse.

"Kicking ass, let's go," we turned to run in the direction they had gone but little arms stopped me.

"Дядя Dimka," Anna was right there in my arms.

"Тебе больно?"

"No, but mamma's not okay."

"I know sweetie."

"Take her and run," Sonya urged.

"Come with us, we'll get you changed back," I pleaded with her.

"I don't want to be changed back, join us Dennis… it's too late for you Dimka you have to many enemies in our world."

"You really should join us Dennis," Nikolai said to his brother.

"Never! I'm not that crazy," he stood his ground.

"I like being free, I'll come back for Anna when the time is right," Sonya said.

"Over my dead body," there was no way I would let her change Anna.

"That can be arranged easily, tell Vika she will be mine… I have nothing but time now," had I not been holding Anna in my arms I would have kicked that smirk right off of his face.

"Over my dead body," Christian seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

"With pleasure," Nikolai kept his smirk firm on place.

"Let's get out of here, I got what I came for," I pushed the others back towards the sunlit entrance.

"Tamara, take her to your apartment," I handed Anna to her the moment we were back under the protection of sunlight.

"We are all going back," Arthur said.

"No, I have a chance to take a whole bunch of them out, I'm taking it," without waiting for them to try and stop me I headed back into the building stake in hand.

'If you attempt to take two you might not come back at all' Yeva's voice sounded in my head, effectively distracting me as a female strigoi tackled me to the ground.

"Were you contemplating how sexy I am?" she purred as she licked the side of my face. Revulsion cursed through me just as her head was engulfed in flames, shrieking madly I managed to push her off of me.

"No time for cheating Dimitri," Christian chuckled as he and Eddie helped me up.

"Rape is not cheating," Eddie added.

"I though you guys had left," and indeed I did.

"I kind of feel like another tattoo, plus when in Russia…" Eddie started.

"Kill some strigoi as the Russians do," Christian added.

As we fought our way in time became insignificant. Only thing that mattered was that we stayed alive, and we each had the other's back. By the time we reached an exit many bodies were left in our wake, and we were alive yes but just barely… I had been hurt and the blood seeping from the cut above my left eye was clouding my vision a bit, Christian was being supported up by Eddie… the use of magic, the blood loss and the fact that he hadn't had blood in a couple of days was taking a major toll on him. Eddie was the luckier one as he had only suffered a laceration on his back that was bleeding steadily but it didn't seem too deep as he was supporting me as well.

The sun was getting very close to setting and in the state we were in now there was no way that we could out run the strigoi if they came after us, the walk back to Tamara's apartment was about an hour long and there was no way we could take public transportation bleeding like this.

"Looks Like you boys could use a lift," Tamara's car was suddenly a glimpse of heaven as she skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"She's safe, hop in," she didn't need to say it twice. We climbed in to the back see at and she drove us away to safety. Just than my leg vibrated, huh guess my phone survived the attack.

Roza texted me a picture of her and my little angel and the caption read 'come home soon'

My little glimpse of heaven and I had no wish to go anywhere else.

"Sweet," Eddie managed before his head slumped onto my shoulder. Christian I noticed was out cold.

"Tamara, how much further?"

"A couple of minutes or so," I heard the engine purr as she pressed harder on the gas pedal.

True to her word we arrived a couple of minutes later; Dennis took Eddie over his shoulder as Lev did the same with Christian.

"You need help man?" Arthur asked me.

"I'm fine," I grunted out but the burning sensation on my thigh had me buckle a bit so ignoring me Arthur threw my arm over his shoulder and helped me inside the apartment.

When we walked in I noticed a human girl, little older than my Roza playing with Anna, she didn't even flinch as the boys were dropped onto the couch or as I limped my way in.

"What's with the human?" I asked.

"Your friend is going to need blood, and she's willing," Lev said as he kissed the top of her head. Definitely a relationship there.

"Don't worry she's been in the fold for a bit, her name is Diana (deeAHNA) she's good plus she's a nurse and she can fix you guys up, so long as it doesn't require surgery," Dennis explained.

"Спасибо," I thanked the girl.

"С удовольствием," she moved to Eddie first as she asked Lev for her kit, he was back seconds later with an extra-large first aid kit. Ripping his shirt open with a knife she went to work on his back, the laceration thankfully had missed his spine and she made quick work of giving him some stiches and patched him up.

"Ему повезло," she said as she moved to me.

"No Christian," I was conscious, I didn't need immediate help.

"You friend drug me, I help you first," her English was broken and heavily accented but she made perfect sense.

The gash on my thigh required sixteen stiches and the one above my eye just took a band-aide, but overall the scratches and bruises did not need medical attention.

Once she moved to Christian I exited the room, I didn't need to witness something like that, being turned back from strigoi blood was one thing I missed, not something I needed but I craved it still.

Dialing a number I knew would get us out the quickest I put the phone to my ear and waited for the response.

"Konuş benimle," he answered in Turkish.

"Abe, it's Dimitri, I need a favor," I went straight to the point.

"Favors don't come cheap, even if you fathered my grandbaby," his Zmey personality reared its ugly head.

"Get me a plane back to the academy and I'll owe you one," those words sealed my faith.

"Can you get to the airport within the hour?" he asked.

"Which airport?" could he possibly know where I was? But of course he could, who was I kidding.

"Tell the Rogues my offer still stands, Novosibirsk of course," the line went dead before I could even thank him.

Going back in I was relieved to find Eddie and Christian both awake.

"Dennis come to America with us, help us defend the academy," I invited him.

"Maybe next time, for now we'll stay here," he shook my hand.

"Zmey says his offer still stands," I re-laid the message.

"I want to kill strigoi not defend Moroi, but it's been a pleasure fighting with you," we hadn't done much fighting, not together anyway.

"We need to get to Novosibirsk's airport within the hour, can you take us Tamara?"

"Of course, you guys leaving like this?" she gestured to our battered clothes.

"Better if we change," ten minutes later we were ready to leave. Anna was surprisingly quiet and I didn't push for conversation. Just knowing she was safe with me just took a load off of my shoulders.

"Is mamma going to be okay uncle Dimka?" she asked once we were in the plane.

"I hope so Anna, I hope so," I couldn't lie to her. She climbed into my lap and slept, wondering if she had had any sleep since they had been taken, I cradled her tiny body closer as I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"I'm coming home," I said before she even got a word out.

_**A.N: Sorry to leave it here but it was the best place to stop it… next chapter is almost done and I promise it won't take me this long to post it! I also would like to apologize for the FACT that I suck at righting fight scenes… what can I say? I'm not a fighter! Anyway tell me what you think? **_

_**Russian translations according to Google (sorry if I butcher the language but it is not one of the 3 I know so if anyone out there actually knows Russian feel free to correct me) **_

_**Дядя means uncle**_

_**Тебе больно means are you hurt**_

_**Спасибо means thank you**_

_**С удовольствием means my pleasure**_

_**Ему повезло means he's lucky**_

_**Konuş benimle means talk to me in Turkish**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A.N: Hey guys first of all let me start by saying how awesome you all are! 197 reviews and not one of them a bad review, never did I imagine I would get so many reviews… I love to hear from you 3 always. Now just in case you don't already know I started another fic so if you find yourself with nothing to do go give it a try I promise lots of Lemonade there! Enjoy the reading and since I can't give every single one of you an Easter egg than I thought I could give you a chapter so here it is!HAPPY EASTER (for those who don't celebrate Easter have a wonderful Sunday)**_

Chapter 18

"Oh my God," I bolted out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Rose? Rose are you okay?" a sleepy but alert Vika was behind me holding back my hair the moment I leaned down into the toilet. But there was nothing in my stomach and dry heaving was a bitch.

"Water please," I croaked out. She bolted out of the bathroom and came back with a bottle for me. Water had never tasted as amazing as it smoothed its way down. Looking in my medicine cabinet she came up with some aspirin and handed it to me.

"Take this, you are in for a killer hangover after last night," I took the pills she handed me and sat on the toilet as she opened the shower and stepped out to give me privacy.

"I'm going back to my room, unless you want me to stay?" she asked from the other side of a closed door.

"Go Vika, I'm okay."

Looking at myself I felt disgusted, maybe Janine was right! Nausea was a bitch and it had taken permanent residence in my stomach… what if Dimitri didn't come home? Could I really loose him again? No! I really couldn't lose him again!

The empty hole in my heart would kill me, suddenly needing my daughter I took off me underwear and stepped into the shower. Half an hour or so of scrubbing away dirt only I could see, I decided I had waited long enough.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and loose fitting long sleeve shirt I left to go find my baby… it was only five in the afternoon or morning if you follow our schedule. And it was a bit chilly, typical Montana weather for May though!

I thought of grabbing some breakfast before going to see her but just the thought of food made the nausea return, so better skip it.

By the time I got to Lina's room all the kids were up already.

"Vick," I had to call her name to get her attention as Zoya and Vick tickled Paul.

"Mamma," she stopped what she was doing and ran to me.

"Hi Princess," I kissed her little nose. She kissed me on each cheek and then gave me peck on the lips.

"I got three kisses, wow!"

"A kiss from daddy mommy, are you taking me to school?"

"Today is Saturday silly, no school today! You know what that means?" I asked.

"I get me all to you mamma," she jumped up and down in glee.

"That's right, and what do you want to do your majesty?" I bowed to her. She tapped her chin as she stuck out her lips.

"I don't know mommy," she gave me those puppy eyes.

"How about we have a picnic?" I asked.

"In the park with the swings mamma?" her eyes got huge.

"We are far from home Vick, but how about we go find a spot in the woods?"

"Okay mamma."

"Auntie Roza, can we come too?" Zoya was beside me tugging at the sleeve of my shirt.

"Yeah, if your mom okays it?" I looked a Lina whom I had failed to greet.

"Sorry Lina, good morning," how rude of me.

"Good morning Rose, how was your night?" she always had such a kind smile for me.

"The night was good, the morning after not so much! Thank you for keeping this little one for me."

"It's always a pleasure; she's no trouble at all! And the kids can go with you, I might join you too if you don't mind?" she asked.

"Actually how about we go find a spot and you go get us food?" I asked her, not sure I would actually eat when I felt so crappy.

"Sounds like a solid plan," I left with the kids in the direction of the cabin Dimitri had taken me and Lina went towards the cafeteria to get us some food. The good about having guardians up at all times of the day was that the kitchens were always in full supply.

We ended up having breakfast in the cabin as it was too chilly outside for the kids, I spent all day holding my baby in my arms… something was not alright with me and my moods where going haywire for the past day or so. And being away from Dimitri was only making it worse. Later that night found Vick and me cuddling on my bed.

"Baby can I ask you something?" I knew this was ridiculous but it just occurred to me to ask.

"What mamma?"

"Is daddy coming back to us?" I asked her.

"Silly mamma, he pwomised," she smiled.

"He did, didn't he," just lying here holding her was making me feel so much better.

Only thing I couldn't quite squash down was the nausea, nausea which should've been gone by now if it was alcohol induced. Only other thing I was left with that could cause me nausea was that strigoi was near… and that was a scary thought.

In the morning I found Alberta to tell her all about the nausea and how it indicated strigoi were near us.

"Hey Rose, how was your little adventure outside," she grinned at me.

"It was good, but that is not the reason I'm here though," she must have sensed the urgency in my voice because her face fell.

"Is Dimitri okay?"

"As far as I know, but it's something else," I watched her release the breath she was holding and lean against her desk. Not that I would ever say this out loud but she was getting too old for this job, which was rare in our line of work.

"I'm getting too old for this job," she voiced my thoughts. "Please, sit."

"Alberta I can feel the strigoi getting closer," I took a seat, the student in me still felt compelled to do as she said.

"I know how you feel, all this waiting for graduation is killing me," she blew out a shaky breath.

"That's not what I meant, with being 'special' comes many things… one of them is a slight nausea that hits me when strigoi are near, not enough to have me vomit but it's there none the less," I told her.

"Do you feel it now?" taking a moment to actually feel I shook my head.

"I've been feeling it for a couple of days now on and off, at first I thought it was alcohol induced you know," she just smiled at me. "But there's no alcohol left in my system."

"Tell me the next time you feel it, no matter what time," and I did just that. Later on that day she sent guardians to do a search but they found nothing, not even trace that there had been any strigoi lurking around.

By the time Monday came I was going out of my mind, my control was slipping and so was my mental block against Lissa… I haven't gotten any sleep and as my mood swings worsened I didn't want to be around my own daughter, not that I fear hurting her it's just that I don't want her to seem me like this. So bad was my mood that when my phone rang I was happy for the opportunity to snap at someone, it didn't matter who it was.

"I'm coming home Roza," his voice through the phone was a breath of fresh air however.

"Oh God," a sob escaped my throat, a happy sob as hard to believe as that was.

"Roza?" he asked worried.

"When?" was all I could say!

"We are leaving Russia in a couple of hours, Abe chartered a plane for us," I could actually imagine his smile.

"That's the best news yet, oh God Dimitri the nausea is so strong I can feel them close to us," I was so scared… I would never own up to it but I was scared out of my mind. And having him back was what I needed right now.

"Strigoi? Have you told Alberta?" he clicked into guardian mode.

"I did, but I felt it during day light too, and she sent out guardians but they came back empty handed," I told him.

"Maybe it's just stress than," his voice relaxed.

"Maybe," if he didn't believe me, there was no point in pushing the subject.

"I have been gone only a couple of days," he chuckled. "I'll ease some of your stress when I get back."

"Jerk," I said.

"Oh I've missed you so much," his voice dropped low and husky.

"And I will take you up on that offer, maybe you are right and I am just stressed out," this time the nausea hit full force and I doubled over and emptied my stomach on the ground.

"Rose? Rose are you alright? Rose what's going on?" his voice getting frantic over the phone that was clutched tightly in my hand, just the thought of him hearing me throw up made me do it again. Taking a calming breath I brought the phone back to my ear.

"I'm okay; it's the stupid nausea… I know they are out there Dimitri… I just know… maybe if I go out I can pin point where-

"You will do no such thing, I'll be home in less than fifteen hours… please Roza promise me you won't do anything harsh," he interrupted me.

"I'm not that Rose anymore Dimitri, if you haven't notice that than perhaps you should stay where you are," I snapped.

"Roza, I didn't mean it like that."

"That is exactly how you meant it, you and everyone else, no matter how I change or what I do everyone sees me like the stupid reckless teenager I used to be, well keep your misguided conceptions I don't care," I snapped my phone shut efficiently ending our conversation. I knew Lissa's darkness was seeping into me; no, I wasn't taking it on purpose but I could feel it now… it had gotten too much for her and I was taking the excess… kind of like a cup of coffee that gets over filled and the rest runs into the plate beneath it, I think that even if my mental block was in full force I couldn't have stopped that from coming through the bond.

Fucking great now on top of all the shit I had to deal with I had Lissa's darkness to deal with too. Hating what I had to do I opened the bond and went in search of Lissa.

I found her in Adrian's arms, huh new development or an old one… who cares really.

"Look sorry to break up the love birds but it's needed. Princess I need you to keep darkness in check I don't need it ruining my life," I practically barked at them.

"Rose back off," Adrian pushed Lissa behind him in a protective gesture.

"Oh how cute, I didn't come here to hurt her, I just can't have her darkness interfere with my life," they flinched, good.

"Rose I'm sorry I'm trying it's just… just so-

"I don't need you to try, just do it! God I fucking hate this bond shit, I fucking hate you," I heard her sob as I turned my back and walked away.

Vick had skipped school today as she had stayed up with me most of the night, Lina who was turning out to be my full time babysitter took her from me, apparently Yeva had foreseen that I needed some alone time. When I spotted them I kept my distance a bit and just watched her play with Zoya, they were walking a stuffed dog and Paul kept watch over them.

"Are you okay?" I hadn't noticed Lina approach me.

"Yeah, just got a lot in my mind," I sighed, just watching Vick had eased some of my pent up darkness but it wasn't enough.

"I'm here if you need anything," she smiled at me.

"Thank you Lina, for everything," I hugged her.

"You are my sister too Rose," she hugged me tighter. And I found that I needed that hug.

I wiped a tear from my cheek when she pulled away from me, "Sorry I'm bit off today."

"We all have those days," she smiled at me.

"Excuse me," I needed to hold my child now.

"Of course," I believe she understood what I needed right now.

"Mamma you come to play with us," she said the moment her little eyes spotted me.

"Will you give mommy a hug princess?" I asked dropping to my knees to be at her eye level. She threw her little arms around me and squeezed.

"I love you mamma," she said into my hair. She pulled away but I held on.

"Just a little longer baby," holding her calmed me considerably.

"You okay mommy?"

"I am now baby, what are you playing?" I asked pulling away from her.

"Me and Zo are moroi and Paul is our guardian, and that's Dante the dog," she said pointing to the little stuffed dog.

"What can I be?" I asked her as Zoya came to stand by us.

"You can be strigoi auntie Roza," Zoya said.

"Mommy tickles when she is stigoi, Paul save us," she yelled and the two girls ran towards their 'guardian'.

"Stay behind me," Paul took on an impressive fighting stance for a kid of 14. We sparred a bit and I was holding back as this was child's play but he was good already, might even put Dimitri in his back pocket by the time he became a full-fledged guardian. Putting a little focus on my next move I touched his chest and he 'died' leaving me with an open path to the girls.

"You are mine now," I made a mean face and ran after them, they screamed and ran. I caught Zoya with one hand and Vick with the other. We giggled together as Lina and Paul clapped their hands.

"I'll give you two ice-creams if you go tickle Lina," I whispered to the girls in my arms. They nodded with excitement and I set the down on the ground they took off running in Lina's direction.

And that's pretty much how the rest of my Monday was spent laughing with my family. Lissa and her shit safely stored away, and the thought of having Dimitri back in my arms just fueled my happiness.

I had never been as eager to sleep as I was today, I felt like a child that wanted Christmas to come sooner, so I went to bed extra early.

Only now I regretted it, feeling the signs of a dream walk I knew I wasn't alone in this garden.

"Come out Adrian," I called out.

"I'm sorry to come to you like this," he stepped out from behind a large tree.

"You have never apologized for invading my dreams, what do you want?"

"Look Rose, I apologize for what I said to you all those years ago, but that is not the reason that I am here… lots have happened since you took a sabbatical and to be real honest with you I don't give a fuck if you accept my apology or not, but I need you to lay off my wife, Lissa has enough on her plate," wait did he say his wife? What the fuck?

"What happened than is of no importance to me either, yes your words hurt me but I grew up Adrian, I live for Vicktoria now… and if you don't know your Wife had her kidnaped," I snapped.

"Lissa feels awful for everything that has happened but it wasn't all her fault, you of all people know how darkness affects her-

"So now its darkness' fault that your wife tried to fuck the man I love? Grand Adrian, save it," I huffed.

"At least she has an excuse, what was yours?" his words were harsh though his face showed no emotions.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used me, you almost had sex with me, while you claimed to be in love with Him," still no emotions on his face.

"That's different I loved you too, just different," his words hit me across the face like a slap.

"That's behind me Rose, I still care deeply for you but I love Lissa… we have a family and a life together, and you may believe this or not but what Lissa did was for your own good."

"Kidnaping my child was for my own good, let me out Adrian I'm done listening to your bullshit," I wanted out of this.

"Rose please; there's so much you don't know," he begged.

"Well Adrian guess what, I don't care," I spat the words he had said to me last time I had seen him.

"Don't do this Rose, she's only trying to help," suddenly something occurred to me.

"Where have you been Adrian? I saw you the day you arrived and then I haven't seen you again."

"I was back at court taking care of our… of things," he looked uncomfortable. "Sorry to bother you," and the dream faded and I woke up.

'What was he talking about?' getting up without disturbing Vick I grabbed my phone the time on the screen told me Dimitri would be here in less than 5 hours but it was still too early to wake up Vick. The bout of nausea hit me again, not enough to make me sick but it was definitely there. Something was not right!

A.N: Okay guys sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed but I needed to bring Rose and Dimitri to the same day, and also I don't know if I have mentioned this before but I am not a mother and there for the only interaction I have with kids are the times I babysit for my friends so I have to improvise when I write about the kids so have a little patience… anyway happy Easter!


	20. Chapter 20

_**A.N: Hey guys so like I know you guys don't want to know about my personal life but it's not like I have anyone else to tell and it's also not like you have to read this… anyway me and the bf are going through some tough times and honestly my smut writing muse has left the building as sex is not something on my mind right about now… so forgive me for this chapter I'll make it up to you soon… :( **_

Chapter 19

For once I was actually glad to be here at the academy, had I been home alone with Vicktoria I don't know how I would've managed… the scull splitting headache that hit me now could only mean one thing… Ghosts! Taking a still sleeping Vicktoria into my arms I ran with her to Vika's room, I had bothered Lina enough with babysitting.

I kicked her door a couple of times before she answered.

"Rose is she okay?" for some miracle Vick was still sleeping.

"She is, I'm not! can you take her? Dimitri should be here soon, I'm sorry I can't right now," thankfully she took Vick from me without any questions… I would explain it all later… right now I needed isolation.

Back inside my room I focused on getting my mental shields back up, but I failed. Floating heads started to materialize as they came closer to inspect me… some faces were familiar and some complete strangers.

"Go away," I tried to scream but my voice came out a whisper.

Each face wanted to be heard, and as the voices got louder the pain in my head increased. I needed to shut out the voices so I placed my iPod on its dock and turned the volume to max. No, it didn't drown out the voices completely but it numbed it enough for the headache to be manageable.

I felt weak and spent and I don't know how long I stood there, my back to the door as I faced the wall… I felt constricted and weighed down even though all I wore was a short jean skirt and a spaghetti strap top… the ghosts were solidifying, their voice becoming louder than the music now. When I felt him in the room I wasn't sure if I was relieved or distressed.

Dimitri's P.O.V

When the line went dead I decided then and there that I would research a way to break the bond between Lissa and Rose, this darkness she kept taking from Lissa weather voluntary or not was going to end up killing her.

Thanking God for the fact that Rose was at the academy and that his family and many others were there with her in case she needed. My biggest fear being that Rose could hurt Vicktoria and she would never forgive herself if that ever happened.

In the plane I couldn't relax. Eddie and Christian passed out the moment they fastened their seatbelts, and I wish I could have done the same. Our mission was somewhat accomplished and Anna was safely returning with us, Sonya on the other hand wanted to remain strigoi and I could only guess how devastated mamma will be.

Not even a western movie or a book entertained me during this flight… I needed to be back in Montana right beside Rose, she needed me and I wasn't there.

When we landed about twelve hours later I was about ready to snap, turned out we had a welcome committee only Rose wasn't on it. I watched with a small pang in my heart as Mia and Viktoria ran to their man at full speed, I wish Rose was here too but I couldn't be sad for too long as small arms wrapped around my legs and I looked down to see my little angel hugging my leg as she looked up at me.

"Hi daddy," she smiled big.

"Hey princess," I pulled her up into a bear hug.

"Dimka where's Sonya?" my mother asked as the pilot closed the plane door.

"I'm sorry mamma," I really didn't know what else to say to her.

"Is she dead?" the words came out slightly choked.

"No mamma, she's strigoi," I sighed my answer.

"So were you, that can be changed now," she insisted.

"Sonya doesn't want to be changed back, I'm sorry-

"No… that's not true… you just didn't want too," she cut me off.

"Mother that is not the case, Sonya didn't want to come with me… she helped us get Anna out but she doesn't want to come back," this was difficult for me to say but I doubted it was half as difficult as it was for my mom to hear it.

"Dimka you need to go find Rose," Vika interrupted our conversation.

"I know, what happened?" I asked my sister.

"I don't know Dimka but something is definitely wrong with her," Lina answered. That was all I needed.

"Vick daddy needs to go find mommy okay, will you stay with auntie Lina?" I asked her. She didn't answer me just nodded her head and kissed my cheek.

Leaving my family I took one of the cars back to the school grounds and went straight to her room, what I found there actually caught me by surprise. Rose was standing with her back to the door, she had on some really shot skirt and a top that clung tightly to her body, her arms were sticking out a bit and her hands were tight fists… a sight to see really and if it wasn't for the slight tremble in her body and the fact that her head was down I might have thought this a sexy sight.

The frightening thing in this scene is the ghosts that were floating around her, guess that was one of the side effects of being turned back from strigoi.

Rose's P.O.V

"Roza," his voice was low and very far away. I wanted to turn around and look at him, part of me wanted to run into his arms and beg him to hold me forever, but my body wouldn't obey.

"Roza," his voice got louder. Still I couldn't make my body turn around.

"Fight them Rose, you are strong! I know you can do it!" he had so much confidence in me.

"Go away," again I meant it to come out loud and clear… but it was barely audible even to my own ears.

"Go away, leave her alone," he shouted… guess he could see the ghosts too. I noticed some of the ghosts turn on him; I couldn't let him suffer though.

This time when I shouted I actually shouted and one by one the ghosts left taking with them my headache… leaving hatred and anger behind.

"You," this time I turned around. Once again I was making him the outlet for my pent up darkness.

"What about me Rose?" love shone freely in his eyes, love for me… a love I did not deserve.

"I HATE YOU," he couldn't keep loving me; I would do nothing but hurt him… I wasn't good for him… he deserved so much better than me.

"Rose fight this, for me… for Vicktoria," that name gave a slight tug at my heart but not enough to make me stop. Without thinking I attacked him, bloodlust pulsing through my veins. But it was like I was fighting a dummy… he just stood there.

"Fight back damn it."

"I can't, I won't hurt you," he sighed.

"Fine, I'll find someone who will," sidestepping him I went for the door, only I didn't make it as strong hands pulled me back tossing me onto the bed.

"I can't let you do that," his guardian mask slipped firmly in place.

"Show me your emotions, damn it you say you love me but you always hide behind that stupid mask," I knew it was useless, like that very first time I attacked him, but I did it again.

"You are the only one that can see through this," he said after he blocked my attack effectively knocking me to the floor.

"You've seen me through it all and yet you keep blocking me out," I made to get up but changed half way and kicked his thigh, he let out a painful hiss but I had not kicked him that hard. Blood stained his kakis and something didn't add up.

I got up, my mind trying to connect why a kick had made him bleed, mistakenly I let my guard down and before I even knew what was happening he had me pressed up against the wall. I struggled and actually managed to get him off of me, he staggered back with a limp.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little kick from a girl?" I mocked him.

"I trained you," his stupid mask slipped a little and pain radiated in face but he had it back in place in a second.

And I guess that was all he was going to say, and the pain he felt only fueled me… seizing my opportunity I tackled him but like he said he was my mentor and he quickly turned that on me, with his good leg he kicked me away at the same time he pushed me which send me crashing onto the nightstand effectively breaking it as I slumped to the floor.

I don't know what came over me but suddenly this was hilarious to me, the pain was actually welcomed. Staggering to my feet I was about ready to call a truce when he pushed me against the door.

"I though you wanted a real fight Rose," he had the audacity of mocking me.

I threw a punch at him with my right hand and he held my hand against the wall foolishly I tried with my left and all that got me was that now both my hands were up against the wall, and his hard body was now pressing mine flat against said wall. My only logical move now was to knee him in the groin but before I could fight him off his lips crashed roughly with mine, his tongue in my mouth tasted so good… this time I actually felt darkness seep out of me and all I felt was love and lust. Suddenly I needed to feel him, needed to feel his skin, his warmth.

"Shirt… off… now," I panted. His chuckle soothed me.

"God I fucking missed you," letting my hands go free he reached under my skirt and ripped off my underwear as I pulled off his shirt and ran my nails down his back making him growl, actually growl.

I don't know when the bipolar-ness started with me, but I was now sure I was bipolar! Because in a matter of minutes I went from being sad to depressed to weak to angry to pissed off to horny as hell!

"Fuck me now," I demanded.

"Inpatient," but he complied and I couldn't hold back the yelp that escaped me as he entered me.

"Welcome home Comrade," I kissed him.

"It's good to be home Roza!" he said into my lips, with his hand firmly under my ass he moved us from the wall to my bed each step making him go deeper inside me.

As much as I wish it could have lasted hours it was over in minutes. He collapsed beside me and his face contorted in pain, sitting up I pushed his pants down all the way and gasped, he had ripped stiches on his thigh… better yet, I had ripped those stiches.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Dimitri," I gasped. Not only did I hurt his feelings but I hurt him physically too.

"It's okay Roza, I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't have left you all alone when Lissa is using so much magic it was bound to backlash onto you," this time there was no mask just pure honesty and regret.

"You did what you had to do; you did what I did for you… I'm okay now," walking away from him to go retrieve my first aid kit.

"I can clean it but you should probably get the doc to take a look at it, maybe re-stich it," I told him.

"All that can wait, right now all I want is to hold you, come here," he opened his arms to me and as if in a trance I crawled up into his embrace.

Being in his arms like this I felt like I could take on the world, so long as it waited at least a couple of hours.

"How is the nausea?" he asked me.

"Still here, sometimes it gets strong enough to make me puke but mostly it's just there… but you must be right it's probably just stress," I shrugged… after all there was no logical explanation.

"I'll figure out a way to sever this bond you have with Lissa… she's gonna be the death of you," he hugged me tighter.

"I wish that could be, lately when darkness takes over I lose all control of myself… I say things and people's pain just makes me… happy," I turned my face away from him in shame.

"I promise to never leave you alone again," he vowed to me.

And with that small sentence I felt like I could take on anything darkness threw at me.

What we were totally unprepared for was the alarm going off.

A.N: I have decided to write this in a trilogy! This part(the first one) has about 5 more chapters left… thank you so so much for your review guys it means the world to me… go check out my other story is really good!


	21. Chapter 21

A.N: Hey guys so I was just wondering, something totally unrelated to the story so skip it if you like, but I was introduced to FF by an ex-boyfriend… lol… he did something right. Anyway I came in to the world of fan fiction through Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione to be more specific… so I was just wondering how did you come into this world? I'd love to hear from you as always.

And (about the story) try not to crucify me and remember that I have a HEA for my main characters ok… read on and tell me what you think.

Chapter 20

Rose's P.O.V

_What we weren't prepared for was the alarm going off._

The alarm meant that something had crossed the motion sensors just before the magic wards, this meant strigoi or one of ours, as animals or humans were repelled by the magic around the wards. But one of ours would have disabled the alarm before going out on a perimeter run, over a month of training and the alarm hadn't gone off once on accident so this had to be the real deal; Alberta would never cause this level of panic and possible chaos for just a training exercise.

"Vicktoria," her name was the first thing that came to mind.

"Vika has her, get dressed." once again his guardian mask slipped into place.

No time to argue with him, I put on some boy shorts under my skirt and a bra under my top and we were out the door, the moment we stepped out of my room the nausea hit me hard, harder than the constant nausea I had been living with for the past couple of days of so.

"Strigoi are close, this time I'm sure but Dimitri you are hurt… you can't fight with that cut on your le-

He pulled me to him and kissed me hard, effectively shutting me up. I had never been kissed like this before, this kiss felt like goodbye.

"Find Christian, you know the drill," and indeed I did. Taking a deep breath I took a quick look around and guardians and moroi were running in different directions… this was no drill… the strigoi had decided to come at us earlier than graduation.

"Rose, GO," his voice kicked me into gear and I took off running towards the gym where Christian and I were to get together as our spot was just behind the gym.

"Sparky," I was actually happy to see him.

"Rose," he hugged me. "Together again."

"Are you hurt like Dimitri?" I asked.

"No I'm good, Vika said not to worry about Vick she's gonna keep her safe," I smiled my thanks as if I tried to speak I would probably cry. Just then the second alarm went off… but how could that be?

"Do you feel anything around here?" he asked me.

"No, but the second alarm… that means," I started.

"That they broke through the first line," he finished. Without another word we took off, at first we followed the other guardians but soon the noise of fighting was guide enough. A sense of Dejavu struck me as I noticed where we were headed… the elementary campus.

It seemed like this is where they had come in, a quick scan told me there was about fifty or so strigoi and that wasn't right… the attack was supposed to harbor over a hundred… this was off somehow. The look on Christian's face told me he had come to the same conclusion as me, just like Dimitri had said Christian and I were on the same page… we worked as one.

"We have no choice but to help here," I said even though I knew that this had to be a ruse… just like Christian and I other guardians and morois had come to where the fight was… leaving the rest of the school unprotected. Our numbers however overpowered the numbers of strigoi and even though I couldn't keep watching what others were doing I could see we were faring better than the strigoi.

Just like in our training Christian was only to engage in combat when extremely necessary, he focused his fire on their head, effectively disorienting them while I staked… it was a clean kill and if the queen had accepted this way of fighting there would be much more of us than there is of them.

Unexpectedly the scenery in front of me shifted and I was running down the air strip… shit this was possibly the worse time for me to be pulled into Lissa's head… not bothering to linger I pulled myself out of her mind and back into mine.

'ROSE,' Lissa's voice shouted through our bond.

Even if my mental block had been strong, I don't think I could have blocked a direct call like this.

'Was she in danger?' I mean could I let her be in danger and not run to her rescue? She was moroi and they come first.

'No, Vicktoria comes first!' my maternal side peeked.

And right now Vick was on her way to safety as the drill specifically said that if the second alarm sounded to take the kids and the elderly to the waiting jets and get them out.

'So she is safe,' I told myself as I staked a strigoi Christian had set on fire.

"Rose, whatever it is snap out of it! I can't keep torching them to death all the time… it takes too much energy," Christian barked at me.

"What are-

But I didn't finish my question as I looked down at the four scorched bodies on the ground.

'Rose Vicktoria ran from the group, I've got her but I'm surrounded… please hear me Rose,' oh I heard her loud and clear.

"Christian find Dimitri, tell him Vick's in danger," and before he could protest I opened the bond and let it guide me to Lissa. Dodging a couple of fights I pushed through fighting my own battle to stay in my own mind.

When I came upon a hurdle of strigoi I couldn't see Lissa but I knew she was there, I also noticed Vika was in hand to hand combat with a female strigoi as four male and one more female watched in amusement.

Urging my feet not to make a sound and hoping against hope that they were entertained enough to not notice me, I crept forward with precise aim I took out the biggest male of the group with one strike.

Only problem was that my element of surprise was out the window as the others rounded on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Vika had taken out her strigoi and move to next one… that left me three for me and I liked those odds better than six to one.

When I looked at Lissa my heart stopped. Just behind her lay the unmoving form of my baby… with that image in mind I did something I would probably regret later… I sucked in all of Lissa's darkness into me willingly.

That made for easy disposal of one of the strigoi and the second went down within two seconds of the other, to my horror the strigoi Vika had been fighting got the upper hand and stabbed Vika through her chest sending her limp body down next to Lissa.

Trying my best to dodge the dagger the strigoi was trying to impale me with a made my worse mistake ever and turned my back on the female that had just killed Vika.

All this was happening far faster than I was ready for, and far too close to my baby… my baby that I hadn't seen even twitch since I came upon them. If she was dead than there was no reason to fight anymore, they could kill me… there was no place for me in a world without Vicktoria in it.

Suddenly everything was moving in slow motion, much to slow I felt the fight and darkness dissipate from my body, slower still was my arm that was dropping to my side in surrender mode.

"Rose behind you," Lissa shouted. I turned making yet another mistake… this moment moving weirdly slow… behind me the female was coming at me with a fatal attack, attack I surprisingly welcomed… I didn't bother to try to block her; all I did was close my eyes. The wind picked up just as something sharp pierced my lower back making my knees buckle as warm liquid soaked my tummy.

A serene peaceful feeling settled on me as I felt someone grab hold of my arm. If dying felt this good I couldn't understand why so many people were afraid to die, before I could ponder anything else a loud 'snap' sounded in my ear and darkness engulfed me completely.

I was no longer.

Christian's P.O.V

Being back here at the academy felt great, yes there are things I need but just sitting here holding Vika in my arms as we watch little Vick play with Anna was my own personal heaven. Sydney had joined us, and was now on the floor with the girls… watching the little girls play together I decided I wanted children and not just a child… images of little girls with blue eyes and dark long hair warmed my heart.

"How about later on we get to practicing on making a baby," I whispered softly in her ear.

"Christian there's something I need to tell you," she turned around in my arms… a forlorn look in her eyes scared me a bit.

"What is it angel?"

But she never got to answer because just than the alarm went off, signaling that the motion sensors had been crossed and someone was far too close to the magical wards.

"Tell me before we go," I urged her.

"I'll tell you when we come back ok, it's probably just a drill," she kissed me quickly before moving out of my arms to pick up Vick.

"Right," but somehow it didn't feel like a drill… there was this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that meant trouble was coming.

"Tell Rose I will keep Vick safe okay," she gave me a more lingering kiss. Sydney carried Anna and Vika carried lil' Vick, I lingered behind watching them until they turned a corner… but like them I had an assigned place to be. When I spotted Rose I was actually relieved.

"Sparky," her and her nick names for me… hate to think it but I actually missed them.

"Rose," I hugged her before I could restrain myself. "Together again," I mused.

"Are you hurt like Dimitri?" she asked me.

"No I'm good," felt good that she cared about me, ma ad Rose had a rocky start but now she meant more to me than any of my blood relatives. "Vika said not to worry about Vick she's gonna keep her safe," I told her, this was bound to ease her mind. She just smiled at me. The second alarm sounded just then.

"Do you feel anything around here?" I asked her. I scanned the surrounding area but couldn't see a thing, and I couldn't hear anything either.

"No, but the second alarm… that means," she paused.

"That they broke through the first line," I finished for her. The time we had trained together really did put us on perfect sync and without as much another word we started running, in no particular direction but away from the gym where nothing was happening. At first we followed other guardians but soon the noise of fighting was guide enough… ironic enough we ended up on the elementary campus again. Dejavu was a bitch. But something wasn't right though… there was only about fifty or so strigoi here. Not at all the number we were expecting. The look Rose was giving me told me she was on the same wave length.

"We have no choice but to help here," she said. It made me feel unease as I noticed everyone else had come here too leaving the rest of the school unprotected. But this was a fight we could win easily. We were trained for this… ready for this.

By the time me and Rose joined the fight I noticed that she was a bit distracted, but I decided not to push, the strigoi that came at us went for Rose first as moroi are not meant to be threats. I did as trained and focused my fire power on his head officially disorienting him. Only Rose didn't act as expected.

Her eyes went blank and the strigoi almost stabbed her while he flailed his arms around trying to extinguish the fire on his face. Focusing my fire to kill and the strigoi went down screaming. This happened two more times, shit Lissa must have pulled Rose into her mind.

The third one I lit only his head as I felt my energy level drop… if she didn't focus I wouldn't be able to fight alone much longer, thankfully this one she finished off.

"Rose, whatever it is snap out of it! I can't keep torching them to death all the time… it takes too much energy," I didn't mean to yell at her but I needed her back… and even them I still didn't know if that would work.

"What are-" she started to ask me something but stopped on her tracks as she looked down at the scorched bodies on the ground.

After another moment of unfocused-ness she got a scared look on her face.

"Christian find Dimitri, tell him Vick's in danger," and she took off running away from the mayhem. Fuck if Vick was in trouble so was Vika as they had been together the last time he saw them. As much as I wanted to follow Rose I also knew that she wouldn't have asked for Dimitri if she thought she could handle the situation alone.

He wasn't hard to find, I found him trying to fight off three female strigoi. The sight actually made me chuckle… just figures the women are falling over him. Amusing thought aside I focused my energy one more time and lit up their heads and true to his reputation Dimitri the god staked them in minutes.

"No," he shook his head as a sad expression befell his face.

Coming to quick conclusion as to what he was thinking, "She is fine, she sent me to get you said Vick is in trouble," I re-laid her message.

"Where?" no time for words so I just ran in the direction Rose had gone, he followed.

Honing in my hearing I heard when Lissa called Rose's name. The scene we came upon ripped my heart right out of my chest.

My Viktoria was lying in a puddle of blood and Rose was on another, Rose still had a dagger stuck to her back and Lissa was also down in between them… she held on to both the girls and lil' Vick was on the ground just behind them. One of the remaining strigoi was drinking from Vika while the other drank from Rose. I had never before done accidental magic before tonight… but without my intention I lit both the strigoi on fire…or was it on purpose? Right about now I couldn't tell you. Dimitri took that as his cue to stake them. Once they were dead I moved over to Vika… she had a pulse but it was fleeting. Trying to pry Lissa's hand open proved to be impossible, without me breaking her fingers that is.

Looking up I noticed Dimitri had come to the same conclusion.

"They need a healer," I told him as even a doctor couldn't help them right now.

"We can't carry them like this," he grunted clearly as frustrated as I was.

I was spent though and as Dimitri and I stood guard over them as there was no way either of us was leaving this spot… I prayed that no other strigoi would come this way as I had no energy left to fight.

A.N: Cheer me up guys… tell me what you think… maybe tomorrow night I'll post the next chapter for my other story… and also thank you for all your kind words… and welcome my new friend chelseajaybaybeh


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry but it's just an author's note.

Okay so here is the deal, I have crashed head on with a block! It's not a big block, in fact its quiet small but with all the shit I have going on right now I just haven't had the time to chip away at it… I'm not here to make excuses but I absolutely hate to leave you guys hanging. Just because I always hate to wait for chapter updates… I read this story once where the last two chapters took the author years to write and now I believe she just gave up on it… sad really because I absolutely love her plot but anyway, as much as I wish that writing was my life… it is not!

Back in 2009 I met the man of my life… he was everything I ever dreamed of! He texted at random times just to say hi, or to tell me he missed me… he wanted me to go over everyday… he gave me flowers and stuffed animals… we had walks on the beach by moon light… we made plans of the future and it honestly scared me half to death of how fast everything was going… he used to tell me that he wanted me by his side for the rest of his life… told all his friends about me, told his family about me and for a short while I was the happiest person on earth, I mean how could it be possible that after so many failed relationships and so many heartache I had finaly found the one? But I had found the one, my soul mate so to speak, we liked the same things and in the end compromise wasn't hard to reach if we did disagree on something… on those walks by the beach we planned our lives, it felt like everything was set in stone and I was finaly on my road to happiness.

That was until the fourth of July of 09! We had decided not to wait years to get married and live our lives together, I mean when you meet the one why wait? So as a form of a bachelor/ bachelorette party I left for north Carolina to see a good friend of mine and he decided on one last outing with the boys… his circle of friends was huge, nothing I was used too… as I had gotten out of a relationship that left me friendless…

Well on the morning of the fourth I received the worse phone call of my life, one I don't wish any of you have to receive EVER, a friend of mine called and her exact words were 'my friend everyone is dead' her voice was shaking and the phone call had woke me up so I hung up on her thinking it was her way of prank me. But as I woke fully and what she said actually sunk in I checked my phone and when I had no good morning message I panicked and called her back… turned out that their Mazda had rolled over in Attenborough mass and three of the four passengers were dead… at that time I prayed with all my heart that mine was the one that had survived the accident but as faith would have it, it wasn't like that.

Needless to say I was a mess, like in pieces. I drove from north Carolina back to mass in a day with the help of my friend… his friends (which I like to say are my inheritance) took me in with open arms and to this day they regard me as one of their own. Much to my dismay two of my friends were stabbed on Sunday the tenth of June, and the cowards who stabbed them are still on the loose… I posted a picture of said cowards on my face book wall to see if we could get them behind bars where they belong but all that got me was threats to my safety and my family's… why do I tell you all this? Because this is the reason behind me not being able to chip away at said block… no this is in no way shape or form a cry for pity… as pity is something I despise.

If any of you out there want to help me chip away, ninalove4ever is my email…. If you email me I will email you the chapter I have written and cant for the life of me connect the top with the end, and maybe you can help me with some ideas… trust me I could really use the help!

But until further notice I have to say that this story is put on hold, between having to always walk around with another person or literally having to keep an eye on my back and worrying sick about my family's well being I'm going nuts with trying to get this chapter out… the next chapter I have down already is just this stupid one! So help me if you so kindly wish!


	23. Chapter 23

A.N: Okay so let me start with a big fat thanks to my new friend Chelsea Castile. Where my mind hit a block she helped me around it, so before a couple of rants I'll give you what you have been waiting for a very long time!

Okay rant number one: After I posted my authors note instead of a chapter someone, who will remain un-named, sent me a PM saying:

_**So I just read your note and honestly to me that was a far cry for a pity party, it's fine if you have hit a block (it happens to the best of us) but to go as far as to come up with a sob story to make us feel bad for you it's just sad really. After that I am not sure if I'll keep reading your story.**_

Okay like WoOoW! The reason for my last A.N was so that you guys got filled in what is happening in my real life. I wish that it was in fact some sob story that I came up with but unfortunately for me it isn't… on July fourth of 2009 my boyfriend (whom was the best man I've ever met, my personal Dimitri) and three of his friends were in a car accident on a highway near Attleboro Ma… if you YouTube it, search for a rollover involving a Mazda… there was one survivor to this accident and though we did our best to keep him going he's just not all there anymore, I mean it has to be rough on a person to be a sole survivor when three of your close friends are dead. The only reason why I added that part was so that you guys understood the reason why I stuck my neck out for my friends, when all this went down back in 09 they became my reason for not doing something stupid and off-ing myself, they are always there when I need them… even now they worry about me. So don't sob, and don't read my story… the end! Go read something else!

Rant two: So after threat of bodily harm by my best friend D. I read the first book of the Vampires Diaries! Okay Italian men –HOT- Italian accent –NOT HOT- it reminds me of the Super Mario Brothers the movie. And Elena… a selfish bitch who thinks every boy in the town needs to be hers if they already weren't… so can you say hoe much? So needless to say VD fanfic is not in my future, especially since I refuse to read the other books… now on the other hand the series on the CW is good, I mean can you say yummy Damien Salvatore? He's fucking sexy, last episode I watched he was asking this lady to be his distraction and shit if I wasn't jealous. I'd be his whatever in a heartbeat.

Okay im all done ranting… on with the chapter

Chapter 21

Dimitri's P.O.V

_What we weren't prepared for was the alarm going off._

Shit! This was the worse time for this to happen… my leg was getting worse by the second and the pain shooting through it will debilitate me for sure. As much as I would love to be the 'god' people think of me as, I'm just a man… a mortal man at that and the blood loss was already getting to me. All precautions had been taken for the alarm not to sound unless it was the real deal; so I'm one hundred percent sure that there are strigoi near... too close for comfort.

"Vicktoria," when Rose said her name, she packed as much meaning behind it as if she had asked me twenty-one questions.

"Vika has her, get dressed." Going into a fight in a state like mine was something very close to suicide, but I couldn't let her see that, couldn't let her go into a fight worried about me… so I let my guardian mask slip into place, a mask that said all was well and I feared nothing. I watched as she threw on shorts under her skirt and a bra under her top, I hoped she would change her whole attire but we had no time to argue and I hoped Christian will keep her safe.

"Strigoi are close, this time I'm sure but Dimitri you are hurt… you can't fight with that cut on your le-

I pulled her hard to me and kissed her just as hard, trying to put into this one kiss as much feeling as I could. If this was the last memory she had of me than I wanted it to be like this and not of us arguing. I hoped as hell that this wasn't goodbye but unfortunately it felt very similar.

"Find Christian, you know the drill," I peeled myself away from her, it was physically painful but we had places to be. I watched her inhale deeply and looked around the grounds… unfortunately she wasn't moving.

"Rose, GO," I shouted, that got her moving… unfortunately I found myself rooted as I waited for her to disappear, there were just too many goodbyes left and not enough time to say them in. Some time passed after she disappeared from sight before I forced my legs to move too.

On my way too my assigned spot the second alarm went off, sending a silent prayer up I added a sprint to my step.

Lissa's P.O.V

"No Adrian, you don't have to rush back. Everything is okay here," I don't know what was wrong with him but this was the fourth call today.

'Are you sure? I don't know Lis, I feel like I should be there with you,' Worry was clear in his voice.

"And I feel you should stay at court where you are needed most, every-

But the sound of an alarm going off interrupted my conversation.

'Lissa what was that?' his voice frantic.

"I don't know baby, I have to be somewhere I'll call you soon as I can ok… I love you," I said.

'I love you too, I'm leaving here the moment the jet is ready, be safe!'

I ended our call and headed to the hospital, all the cars were being left there for a couple of weeks now in case this happened. I was assigned to leave with the group if the second alarm sounded. No, I was no longer last in my line but they still treated me as such.

When I got to the hospital it seemed everyone was already there… taking a quick scan of the room I spotted mini Rose in the arms of who I assumed to be Viktoria, as she was a female version of Dimitri. And she's pregnant, shouldn't be picking up mini Rose… but I'm not the one who will tell her.

Watching from a distance I noticed as the little girl started to struggle to be put down, so she complied with a smile. But when the second alarm sounded chaos broke out; we all made it to the cars without an issue and got to airstrip with just as much ease. At the airstrip four jets waited for us, they had also been here just on the wait for such an event.

They had been placed in separate cars and the moment we got to the airstrip I watched as Vicktoria took off running back towards the school, I waited to see if Viktoria was going to go after her but when she was nowhere in sight I went instead.

She didn't get too far before she ran into a group of strigoi, this would not end well.

"Oh look what we have here!" one of them said.

"She will make a striking female when she's older, might even turn into a blood whore," another one said.

At this Vicktoria did something that left no doubt in my mind that she was truly Rose's baby.

"Touch me, and my mommy and daddy will hurt you," she said this without an ounce of fear in her voice and both her tiny fists planted on her hips.

"It's a shame we have to kill her now, she would make a fun toy," a female spoke up. I know that I messed up with Rose and no, I can't take on all of them. But I will keep her alive for as long as I breathe. And hopefully than I can make up for the hurt I caused.

"How about you take me instead?" I voiced my thoughts before I could actually filter it.

"Isn't she the last Dragomir?" one of them asked.

"Yes! I believe you are right," another one chuckled.

'Rose,' I shouted in my head, pushing with all my might through the bond.

But as always I never had any way of knowing if she heard me or not, so pushing Vicktoria behind me I sent Rose another message through our bond.

_Rose Vicktoria ran from the group, I've got her but I'm surrounded… please hear me Rose._

I tried again. I heard a noise to my left and though I prayed it was Rose, my prayers were not answered.

"Hey how come I wasn't invited for this party?" Viktoria's voice sounded loud and sure but her aura said otherwise.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Was she out of her mind? She was pregnant for fucks sake.

"Saving my niece," she hissed back.

Turning back to Vicktoria I willed her to sleep, there are evils in the world that children just did not need to see firsthand. She laid on the ground behind me as I positioned myself in front of her, though I know it wouldn't be much of an effort on their part, the only way they were getting to her was through me. One of the females lunched at Vicktoria while the others just watched.

I felt her before I saw her. I knew Rose was here, and a small part of me felt like everything would be alright now… almost as if I had gone back in time. Back to a time where I trusted Rose with my life, and her mere presence made everything better. But this was a different time, and the only reason Rose had even came was because I told her Vicktoria was in danger.

Silently and lethal she took out the biggest strigoi of the group, but the rest rounded on her. To my left Viktoria staked the female she was fighting with and attacked another one, leaving Rose to fight with three. Looking at her our eyes met as I felt darkness ease out of me. She was taking it, like she had way back when Jesse and his group had been trying to get me to use mind control by force.

As if taking strength from the darkness she took out one of the strigois, but much to my horror soon after the strigoi's body hit the ground so did Viktoria's. Her body dropped in an odd angle next to me; her aura fading slowly meant her life was doing the same. Without a second thought I grabbed onto her arm, keeping her alive with my spirit. Something was wrong, Rose stood still… as if in surrender. She had her back to a strigoi that was moving in to attack her, she was too still… no she couldn't give up now, did she not know of the innocent life she was carrying. Did she not know she was pregnant too?

"Rose behind you," I shouted in warning, she turned around but never even tried to defend herself. Given the opportunity the male strigoi behind her stuck a dagger into her lower back, no doubt left in my mind that it had hurt the baby… and the decision was made before I even had a chance to process it… there was no way I was letting them die. When Rose's body slumped down next to me I reached for her arm, but I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long… it was very draining to keep all four of them alive… and to my deepest sorrow leaving Vicktoria totally unprotected.

The last thing I heard was a loud snap and then suddenly everything was dark.

Dimitri's P.O.V.

Before I could make it to my spot I was ambushed by three strigoi. I quickly assessed my attacker and noted that all of them were women. One in particular caught my eye. She seemed to be a newly changed moroi so I whipped out my stake and charged for her first while the other two lunged for me. I heard a faint chuckle and then suddenly the women's' heads were ablaze. I staked them within minutes then turned to see who my savior was.

Christian. My face fell. No, why is he here? What's going on? Where's Roza?

"No." Christian said. "She is fine, she sent me to get you said Vick is in trouble."

"Tell me where?" I said, but we had no time for words. Suddenly he took off, I assumed it was the direction Rose had gone and followed. As we ran my leg began to throb and I faintly heard Lissa call Rose's name when I came upon the most gut wrenching scene.

Dear God! Roza was lying in a puddle of blood with a dagger stuck in her back with a strigoi drinking from her while my sister was across from her in the same predicament. Lissa was passed out between them clutching one of their arms in both hands and my little innocent girl was lying on the ground behind them.

My anger spiked, the most important people to me were dying right in front of my eyes. I looked to Christian to see the anger in his eyes as he lit up the strigoi. Pain in my leg aside I ran over and staked them, then dragged their bodies away from Roza and Vika's bodies.

I watched as Christian practically materialized next to Vika so I walked over to Roza and checked her pulse, it was weak but it was there and then tried to pry Lissa's hand off of Rose's arm but that worked with no such luck. I gave up then looked over to Christian, seems he tried the same thing.

"They need a healer," Christian said to me but I doubted a doctor could do anything to save them at this point.

"We can't carry them like this," I grunted.

The frustration on his face was as clear as mine. I was distressed as I stood guard over them. I knew there was no way I was leaving this spot and I'm sure Christian felt the same way. I silently prayed that no strigoi would come this way. I don't think I would have the energy for another battle. The feeling of my blood slowly seeping out of my body was a weird feeling, I always thought that I would die in battle at the hands of some strigoi but now as the blood left it felt oddly ironic that I would just drop dead… failing my love, my sister and my own flesh and blood. But knowing that my baby was dead and her mother well on her way, death felt oddly welcome. The early sky was losing its darkness and pretty soon the sun will break the horizon. In my heart I know that no more strigoi are here, they wouldn't stay; that would be a suicide mission. Once the first ray of sunshine broke through Christian dropped were he had stood guard beside me, sheer will power had kept him up.

My body craved for the rest that death would bring, craved and fought for me to just give up. But that wasn't an option, not until someone came that could help them. By the time someone approached us the sun was well up in the sky.

"No, oh God no, no no no no," Alberta chanted as she dropped to her knees in front of us. When Adrian, Eddie and Mia came into my line of sight my body gave its last jerk and my knees slammed the ground just before complete darkness and sweet blissful rest over took me. It was quiet and painless… if this was death I'D gladly welcome it.

A.N: Okay guys so there you have it… everything inside *** is Chelsea's idea, I just tweaked it so that it kept to the same style of writing… once again thanks Chelsea.


	24. Chapter 24

We can all breathe easy, well almost all

_**A.N: okay guys so this is the last chapter of this part of my trilogy! I have most of the second installment written but I'm moving on the first so I won't start to post it until I'm settled in my new apartment. Maybe once I write my first book I'll also write a biography of my own life story and damn if it won't be the largest book out there, might even be thicker than the bible and the English dictionary put together, I've yet to meet another person who has worse luck than me but oh well I'll take it with a grain of salt and my head held high. A good friend once told me that if it's great, than it's a memory and if it sucks it's a lesson so take it for what it's worth! Enjoy your reading.**_

_**Oh and ps. me and CORONA are writing this lol**_

Mia's P.O.V

Not even in Spokane had I felt this level of debilitating fear. Once we rounded the corner Eddie stopped dead on his tracks and his whole body tensed up visibly, being right behind him I had to side step him to see what had caused such a reaction from him.

I do believe right there and then the nerves that sent orders to my brain to my limbs shriveled up and died. I couldn't move! I couldn't speak! Even breathing became a hard task.

The sight in front of me was like a scene direct from one of those war movies, the part where they are accessing the carnage; there was just too much blood. Taking in more of the horrific sight I noticed Alberta on her knees, her posture and the shaking of her shoulders screamed despair.

"Guardia Castile," she choked out.

"Ma'am," was his short reply.

"Are you severely injured?" she asked Eddie.

"No ma'am just scrapes and bruises," he assured her with a glance in her direction, it seemed he couldn't take his eyes away from our friends' corpses.

'No! They were alive! They had to be alive,' I couldn't admit it, even in my head… I couldn't associate my friends with corpses.

"Go to the hospital and bring anyone who is available, fuck that bring Dr. Olendzki and six stretchers," the fact that she had just cursed in front of us showed me just how far gone she really was.

Adrian was looking at the scene with a peculiar look on his face, but unlike Alberta he wasn't in despair so they had to be alive.

"You okay?" Eddie turned to me.

"I'm fine, hurry go get help," I pushed him, wishing I had the power to push him all the way to the hospital.

Seconds felt like hours and by the time Eddie came back I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Six stretchers were brought out and baby Vick was the first taken away, Christian and Dimitri were next.

Lissa, Rose and Viktoria seemed to be stuck together and it took great effort to pick up the three of them up at the same time. Nothing seemed to be moving fast enough though but soon we were at the hospital and I could no longer follow where Dr. Olendzki took them.

Having ten Spirit users on hand had sped up everyone's stay at the hospital, minor scrapes and bruises were turned away with a first aid kit and a recommendation to eat and rest up. As far as I knew the body of the dead strigoi had been left out to burn in the sun.

"Listen, I'm not a student here anymore! You can't tell me what to do," Someone was yelling.

"Mr. Ozera you are too weak! Please lay back down," someone pleaded with him.

"Someone healed me and I've already fed enough, I wanna see my girlfriend and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me," his voice was menacing yet desperate.

"Put that out before you set this place on fire and kill more people than the strigoi," she sounded panicked, but if Christian had resorted to using his element it was only to get what he wanted, if she known him like I do she wouldn't even be worried.

"Mia," he sighed my name. Guess he had been worried about lil' old me.

"Christian," I hugged him, relieved to see that he was okay, and looking alive unlike the last time I had seen him.

"I'm okay! Do you know about everyone else?" I knew who 'everyone else' was to him, and no, it wasn't the rest of the school. When it comes to this level of danger first you worry about those close to you, and only when you know about those do you worry about the rest.

"Eddie's fine, so am I! everyone else didn't look so good though, I'm glad you are okay," out of the ten people whose names are top on my worry list I knew that four of us were okay, which left six too many to get info on.

"Let go of me," a roar came from three doors down from where Christian and I stood.

"Dimitri," we said together. So make that five.

"I don't want an IV, I don't want pain meds! I want to see my daughter, my sister, Rose and Christian," he was angry.

"The cut on your leg is healed but you need rest," Alberta's voice was pleading with him. By the time Christian and I stood at the door to the room they had him in two guardians were trying to hold him down while Alberta tried to keep him calm.

Laying eyes on me he must have noticed Eddie's absence.

"Where's Eddie?" he must have been thinking the worse as his eyes spoke volumes.

"Guardian Castile is in good health so he is out helping with the clean-up," Alberta answered him as I had no idea where Eddie had run off too.

"Tell them I'm fine," he asked us.

"He's fine," both Christian and I said as one.

"Let him go," Alberta said with a sigh, no neither of us were fine but I believe she understood where he needed to be.

Shaking off the guardians' hold he hoped off the bed still in his ripped jeans, that no doubt a healer ripped in order to access his wounds.

"Where are they?"

They took them that way," I said pointing them in the direction o had seen them taken, glad that Dimitri was now safely on my list of people that is safe.

They ran towards the direction I pointed, but I stayed behind not sure if I could see them just yet.

Christian's P.O.V

I was weak! No matter how much, or how hard I fought to stay awake, I didn't succeed. I failed them. Just before I lost all thought I wondered if more strigoi would come following the scent of blood that was strong in the air.

The warm and tingling feeling that spread through me told me I hadn't died, I was being healed. As I tried to get my bearings back the beeping and bustling of people became too loud.

"Viktoria," was the first word out of my mouth I needed to see her.

"Mr. Ozera?" someone I didn't really recognize called out my name.

"I need to see Viktoria," I said trying to sit up. Only the black spots swimming in my vision told me if I pushed it they would take me back under.

"You need to feed, I have a feeder here for you," the nurse said as she came to stand by my bedside bringing with her a man in his thirties, maybe younger if he shaved.

After I had my fill I was on my feet before the nurse could stop me.

"You can't leave yet," she tried to block my path.

"I'm fine, okay," I tried to sidestep her but she grabbed a hold of me.

"Listen, I'm not a student here anymore! You can't tell me what to do," I yelled losing my patience.

"Mr. Ozera you are too weak! Please lay back down," she pleaded.

"Someone healed me and I've already fed enough, I wanna see my girlfriend and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me," my voice was menacing even to my own ears, and before I could stop it my hands were ablaze.

"Put that out before you set this place on fire and kill more people than the strigoi," she was scared, even though that wasn't my intention at all it was working. The moment she was out of my direct path I was out of there.

"Mia," I said in relief as I saw her without any visible damage.

"Christian," she sighed my name, looking as relieved as I felt.

"I'm okay! Do you know about everyone else?" knowing she would know exactly who I meant I didn't bother to elaborate. My first worry was for Vika, than Rose, little Vick, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and now Lissa, as it looked like she was the reason for Vika still having a pulse by the time we reached them.

"Eddie's fine, so am I! Everyone else didn't look so good though, I'm glad you are okay," she was worried.

"Let go of me," Dimitri's voice came out in a yell somewhere down the corridor we were standing on.

"Dimitri," we said together.

"I don't want an IV, I don't want pain meds! I want to see my daughter, my sister, Rose and Christian," I could relate to him.

"The cut on your leg is healed but you need rest," Alberta was telling him but I doubt he was listening, he locked eyes with me and he seemed relieved to see me, same happened when he looked at Mia but it changed when he looked passed Mia, no doubt looking for Eddie.

"Where's Eddie?" I was right.

"Guardian Castile is in good health so he is out helping with the clean-up," Alberta answered.

"Tell them I'm fine," he asked us.

"He's fine," We both answered.

"Let him go," Alberta said giving up on trying to hold him there.

Shaking off the guardians' hold he hoped off the bed making his way out the room.

"Where are they?" his question wasn't directed at anyone of us in particular.

"They took them that way," Mia pointed and we took off.

Dimitri's P.O.V

Finding the room they were in was too easy. They had two court guardians at the door, and before we could get a word out a nurse flanked by two more guardians raised her hand to stop us.

"I've been instructed to use whatever means necessary to stop you from getting through this door. There is only so much I know! So to avoid any pointless questions I am going to tell you what information I am privy to," she paused to collect her thoughts but her hand remained in place, so that we remained silent.

"The child is fine, seems she was compelled to sleep so she should wake up soon, she suffered no injuries at all.

Rosemarie, the princess and Viktoria seem to be in a coma. The babies' vitals are fine, but we will have to monitor the rest of their pregnancies in order to make sure they stay that way. Please go wait in that room right there," she pointed to a make-shift waiting room before disappearing back into the room, but as I made to follow the guardians closed rank effectively blocking my path.

Her explanation was as vague as possible. Babies? Pregnancies? Who was pregnant? This was making no sense to my tired and weak mind. Without a fight I made my way to the waiting room.

"This is my entire fault," Alberta threw her arms around me as she sobbed. I knew how much she cared for Rose; even more so how much she cared for Vicktoria.

I wanted to reassure her that it wasn't the case but if she didn't ask Rose wouldn't have stayed and they would both be fine.

"Rose made her own choice," Christian answered for me.

"Did we have any fatalities?" I asked turning the subject away from me.

"Stan, Lilith and Guardian Brown," she answered as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"Did we capture any alive? Did anyone get taken?" I needed facts to keep me rooted and occupied so I wouldn't try and force my way through those doors that would surely take me to Rose.

"No one is missing from our side; the children and the Elderly are at Court and will stay there until we get this place cleaned up. We also have four Strigoi in the basement, sometime later I am going to question them," after this we fell silent and soon after Alberta was called away and as the day turned to night Christian and I were the only ones left in the waiting room.

"Oh good you are still here," Dr. Olendzki said, as if there was anywhere else I'd go.

"Mr. Ivashkov is on his way here now, so I'm going to wait for him to get here so that I don't have to repeat myself," she paused and looked down the hallway.

"Can you at least tell me about my daughter?" I needed any news she could give me.

"She's awake, you can see her after we are done here, ah here he comes," and soon after Adrian joined us holding an infant in his arms. He only greeting exchanged was curt nods.

"Please gentlemen have a seat. As you know spirit healing is still relatively new to me and I am not sure how well it works, the blood loss alone should have killed both Rose and Viktoria, plus you add in the extent of their injuries and it's a miracle they were brought in alive let alone that I was even able to keep them alive without losing the babies," she paused.

"Babies?" the two of us asked together. That word had been bouncing around in my head since the nurse had said it, I'm sure Christian had the same reaction.

"I take it you didn't know. Viktoria I knew as she had come in to see me a week ago but Rose was a surprise to me," she went on but my mind was working a mile a minute and not really registering what she was saying.

Not only was I going to be a father, again, but I also am going to be an uncle, again. And just like that the fact that I could have lost four and not just two was the last drop and my body literally collapsed.

"That is it," Dr. Olendzki snapped and before I could react she stuck a needle in my arm and I was out.

By the time I regained consciousness my eye lids were heavy but I felt rested, leaning up on my elbows I looked around, the room I was in had four beds with the dividers pulled back so that each occupant was visible. On the bed across from me was Lissa with the little girl Adrian had been holding earlier curled up next to her while Adrian slept on a chair next to her bed. On the bed next to hers was Vika with Christian on the same position as Adrian.

Karolina was sleeping on a chair between my bed and Rose's. Rose had Vick curled up next to her and it seemed like everyone was out cold.

"Hey there," Mia smiled at me.

"Hey," I wanted to say more but my voice came out raspy due to my throat being so dry.

"Here," she handed me some water.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I hadn't seen you there," It was good to see a familiar face.

"It's okay, we've been taking shifts and I just got here not too long ago," she smiled.

"Shifts?" what was she talking about?

"Yes, for the past week we've been taking shifts, Dr. Olendzki thinks it's stupid but we don't want you to wake up alone," she explained.

"I've been out for a week?" that wasn't even possible.

"In and out, but mostly out. I'll go get a nurse," she turned and left.

"Welcome back," Lina said through a yawn.

"How are they?"

"Vick is just sleeping, Rose and the baby we don't know. Vika and her baby are fine. She woke up yesterday but was too agitated so the doctor gave her something to sleep and we expect her to wake up anytime soon. And Vasilisa is unresponsive," Lina gave me the update in a hushed voice to not disturb the others.

A small amount of relief spread through me to know that my sister and her baby were fine.

"Welcome back Mr. Belikov, I'm Johanna! I'm the nurse in charge of this section, how are you feeling?" she was a Dhampir nurse, rare really.

"I'm fine," I knew that arguing with her was useless so I will do whatever to get me off of all these tubes and by my Roza's side.

"Okay, you've been out for a while so I'm going to disconnect all these but I must ask you not to leave just yet okay," she waited for me to respond so I just nodded my head and she went about removing tubes and wires.

She hadn't said I had to stay in bed so the moment I was free I was on my feet and even though nausea and dizziness hit me I fought through it as I took the chair Lina had been occupying.

Discreetly and without a word Lina closed the curtain around the bed Rose was in, giving me some privacy to stay with my little family.

Looking at her she looked so peaceful, like she was in deep sleep. She seemed fined but I needed to see her smile, I would even take her yelling at me… but this is killing me. And right then and there I did something I hadn't done in years, I broke down and cried.

The End… for now!

A.N: Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and all the kind words you've given me! See you soon.

Oh and I'm open for suggestions for tittles to the next installment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I am just posting this to let you know that the sequel has been posted… I have 2 chapters up already so go check it out.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that hung in there with me through this story… I love you all!**

**Neila**


End file.
